Monsters and Magic: Guardian of Enchancia
by laze jovanov
Summary: A request by DJ Rodriguez. After a final battle with his enemies the Gyaos, Gamera is sent to a parallel universe via a portal, where he meets a young princess named Sofia. However he soon learns that the portal is still open and more Gyaos are coming through it. Gamera must now defend his new home and his new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A request DJ Rodriguez: I have decided to do a Monsters and Magic/Sofia the First crossover. However I decided to replace Godzilla with Gamera because of his love for children and his also quite underrated. So I let's give Gamera some love and respect.**

 **Note: I don't own any of these characters, Gamera is owned by Daiei and Sofia the First is owned by Disney.**

* * *

It was a full moon, not a clod in the sky. However the moon's brightness soon ceased as a swarm of 10,000 Gyaos came. The Gyaos were hungry and there was only one place for them to feast...Tokyo.

However the Gyaos had a sworn enemy,the one that would keep humanity safe and destroy their species...it's name is Gamera !

Activating his powerful rocket jets,Gamera flew up in to the dark skies. The Gyaos appeared to be ready to go for another round with the Friend of all Children, Gamera began to charge at the swarm of bat-like creatures. The mighty Guardian knew that this was the last swarm and that he had to do...a suicide mission, but even against impossible odds Gamera did not give up. Gathering every bit of energy in his body,the heroic kaiju flew towards the mass of he got closer and closer towards the swarm, Gamera closed his eyes,and began to heat up. As soon as he came a few 50 meters closer to the Gyaos,he shot his eyes open and when he got even closer...

 **BOOM !**

There was an extremely powerful explosion that nearly turned night into day. The Gyaos roared before they were all incinerated by the guardian kaiju's powerful explosion. Gamera however did not meet the same fate the Gyaos did.

* * *

In an Alternate universe

It was peaceful night in Enchancia where everyone was dancing in the ball room in the apparently Amber was very good at dancing, something she had great pride of.

"Wow Amber I didn't know you were this good at dancing !" Sofia exclaimed amazed at how well her stepsister Amber was at dancing

"Yes, I know Sofia. I'm magnrficent" Amber replied with a bit of pride

Meanwhile James was looking at something outside the window.

"Hey uhhh,you two might want to come over and see this" James said as he was looking at the window,Sofia and Amber stopped dancing and came along to see what was going on.

"What is it James ?" Sofia asked

"Look at that" James pointed at the night sky and as both stepsister looked...and they saw a "shooting star".

"A shooting star !" Sofia said with excitement

However Sofia was about to be proved wrong when the "shooting star" unexpectedly crashed somewhere in the woods making an explosion much to their shock and surprise.

"Sofia...I don't think that was a shooting star" Amber said to Sofia

"Yeah,you're right Amber,we should tell mom and dad about this." Sofia suggested and with that they all went to their parents to tell them what they just witnessed.

* * *

Meanwhile

Gamera was actually that "Shooting Star". When he used that explosion to kill the Gyaos he accidently created a tear in space and time which sucked him in. When entered the alternate universe he began to plummet towards the planet. He quickly retracted his head,arms,legs and tail into his shell for protection,as he was plummeting, the sheer of the speed he was plummeting gave the appearance of a golden meteor-like object. But finally that has ended and Gamera had landed/crashed somewhere deep in the woods. Sensing that the pain has passed,Gamera slowly emerged from his hard shell. Although he survived he was still seriously injured from his attack against the Gyaos. He required fire in order to heal himself up,although it seemed impossible to find or make fire here in the woods (without burning the whole forest down and endangering lots of animals) ,he however was in luck as he unexpectedly began sensing fire not to far away. He decided to go on foot since he was too weak to fire his rocket jets and fly. But he was so weakened that he had walk in a quadrupedal locomotion.

* * *

Back at Enchancia

King Roland II and Queen Miranda were talking with some of their guests. At this point Sofia,Amber and James came to them.

"Mom ! Dad ! Yon't believe what we just saw !" Sofia exclaimed

"What is it ? Is something wrong ?" Roland asked a bit worried

"We saw a golden meteor crash into the woods !" James pointed out

"A golden meteor ?" Miranda asked "Are you sure it wasn't a shooting star ?"

"That's what we thought at first too, but no it wasn't we saw the explosion and it crashed not to far from our castle !" Amber exclaimed

The King and Queen looked at each other then turned to their children.

"How about we investigate this tomorrow ?" Roland suggested "Besides I'm sure it's nothing serious we need to worry about."

"Well... okay" Sofia responded though she didn't feel easy.

...

Later that night,the party was over and guests went home. Amber and Sofia decided to have a sleepover in Sofia's room.

Sofia and Amber were on Sofia's bed and were talking about what they saw

"Hey Amber, what do you think that meteor was ?" Sofia asked her step sister softly "I mean it looked like a shooting star but...I just have this strange feeling"

"Yeah, I have strange feeling about this too" Amber replied softly

"You did ?" Sofia asked rather surprised

"Yeah, but it didn't feel negative or anything like that. It just felt...weird" Amber said

"I see what you mean,don't worry well see what it was tomorrow" Sofia said making Amber smile at her softly

"So anyways, how was the party Sofia ?" Amber asked

Before Sofia could reply however, a loud noise was heard from outside and it was unlike anything Sofia and Amber heard.

"What was that ?" Amber asked

"I don't know but it sounded like it came from outside" Sofia replied as she pointed at the window.

The two Stepsisters went to to the window and saw...nothing.

"Thar was weird" Amber said

But both heard the same noise again this time however it was a bit louder than before.

Sofia decided to check it out.

"Amber I think we should check it out" Sofia suggested

"Yeah Sofia I don't think that's a good idea" Amber said worried

"Come on Amber well just see what's out there and well go back inside" Sofia said

Though Amber didn't want to go out,she decided to go anyway

"Alright Sofia,but we better make it quick" Amber said as Sofia nodded

* * *

Sofia and Amber opened the doors and came to see a beautiful sight as the night sky and moon reflected on the water below but no unusual things.

Amber walked past Sofia, looked around before turning around to face Sofia.

"See Sofia ? There's nothing here,now how about we just go back inside ?" Amber asked

However before her stepsister could reply, her eyes looked up and she had a shocked expression on her face as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"What ? what is it ?" Amber asked suddenly she heard and felt breathing behind her, the breathing was so strong it was blowing her hair and pijamas. Amber gulped and slowly turned around to meet the source of the breathing. When she turned around, she was met with a terrifying sight. It was an enormous turtle-like creature. The creature easily towerd over the lower parts of the castle, completely towering over the two step sisters,it had an unusual mark on it's under-shell and had sharp teeth and large tusks on it's lower jaw. It's eyes were focused on the two petrified step sisters who were literally shaking in fear.

* * *

 **And that's a rap !Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please stay tuned for more**

 **Also check out the story "Earth's Mightiest Hero" it's a crossover story made by TheWabbajackX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back ! And guess what...It's story time !**

* * *

The two stepsisters were starring right back at the massive kaiju's eyes with complete fear and shock in their own,though no one could blaim them for being afraid. Amber's heart was pumping very fast while Sofia's heart was not pumping as much as Amber's. Gamera on the other hand was rather a bit confused looking down at the two youths,normally children will be very happy when they see him,but not them they were rather scared of him as if this was the first time they had ever seen a kaiju in their lives. The staring contest however did not last long as Amber finally broke it by shouting...

"Sofia RUN !"

This snapped Sofia out and she along with her stepsister ran as fast as they could back into the castle before shutting the doors closed as they didn't eve look behind what Gamera was doing.

While inside the castle

"Sofia what was that ?!" A fearful Amber asked

"I don't know Amber !" Sofia answered with an equally fearful tone

At this point the parents along with their brother/stepbrother James came. They were all awoken by Amber's scream and the sound of Sofia and Amber shutting the doors.

"Sofia Amber what's going on ?" Roland asked, he was not pleased with his daughters waking him up this late at night

The fearful youths turn to their parents and brother

"Mom ! Dad ! There's a monster outside !" Amber exclaimed as she pointed at the doors

"A monster ?" Miranda asked

"It's true ! We just saw it ! It was HUGE !" Sofia stated in fearful tone

The king and queen looked at each other,they knew that their daughters would never play any kind of prank on them ,especially at a time like this.

"Alright. Well see what's out there" Roland said as he walked past the Sofia and Amber. The two youths were very afraid when their father grabbed the door handles,then they waited for the the worst. But when their father opened the doors...there was no sight of the creature.

"It was right there." Amber pointed out

Roland turns around...but before he could reply to them,there was an unexpected small but strong earthquacke that shook the castle.

"What was that ?" James asked

James's question was soon to be answered,but not with an answere like he might expect. Soon Gamera lifted his head up revealing his presence to the rest of the royal family. Miranda gasped in shock and horror as she looked up at the mighty beast, James was just looking at Gamera with shock and wonder,Roland was now truly surprised at what he was seeing this creature was absolutely enormous,so enormous that it made the giant from "Jack and the Beanstalk" look like a dwarf! It was truly a frightning sight to be seen. Fearing the the safety of his family Roland shouted...

"Everyone get back inside !"

That was all his family needed to hear as they ran as fast as they could back into the castle before shutting the doors closed.

"What are we gonna do ?" Amber asked desperately

"Maybe it'll go away" James said

"Ughhhh...what is going on here ? Can a sorcorer get seem sleep around here ?" A familiar voice called turning everyone's attention to the source which was Cedric the Sorcerer

"Cedric am I glad to see you" Roland said in relief "We need you're magic to banish a terrifying monster that is outside !"

"A monster ?" Cedrick asked a bit surprised as he went to the window and saw Gamera which caused him to jump back scared "Oh my ! 'ahem' Not to worry I shall defeat this monster with my magic !" Cedric said as he pulled out his magic wand. This was the perfect opportunity to prove to those that mocked him that he was a sorcerer not to be underestimated ! He lifted his wand and said the magic words "Cre-sto, Mesto Be-gone-o" And with that he finished his spell. However instead of Gamera, Sofia was the one that actually disappeared in front of their eyes in a flash of smoke, much to the shock of Amber,James,Miranda and Roland. Cedric nervously gulped after doing this "Woops..." He nervously said.

"Cedric what have you done ?" Roland asked almost angrily

"HELP !"

Everyone rushed to the window to see that Cedric had accidently teleported Sofia. They all gasped in shock and horror to see that Sofia's life was literally hanging as she was holding at the roof of one of the towers of the castle with her bare hands. To make matters worse, the giant turtle-kaiju Gamera had heard her cries and approached her.

"Cedric do something !" Amber demanded angrily

"I'm trying !" Cedric shot back trying to undo the spell "Aha I got it !" He said happily "Be-vecus,me-socus,return-os !" Cedric said but instead of teleporting Sofia back, he accidentally teleported himself back to his lair.

"Seriously !?" Cedric angrily asked himself

Meanwhile, Sofia was finally starting to lose her grip. Her family looked in complete horror ,until Sofia's grip had finally faild her and she began to plumit down screaming. However...the unexpected and unbeliveable had just happined...instead landing on the hard ground below like everyone expected. Gamera had safely caught her in the palm of his left hand...Sofia opened her eyes to see the amazing sight, she gasped after realizing where she was before looking at the Guardian's eyes. Gamera then slowly and gently puts the young princess down in front of the two doors. Her family wasted no time as they quickly opened the doors to tend to their family member.

Gamera then slowly proceeded to leave the castle. However he was stopped when he heard...

"WAIT !"

Gamera stops and slowly turns to face the soul he had just saved

"Come back." Sofia called out to Gamera

Gamera then proceeded to come back closer to the castle,completely towering over the royal family as they looked up at him in amazement and wonder. They are now unafraid of him and they now know that they let their paranoia get the better of them as they saw how gentle this creature truly is.

"Thank you, for saving me" Sofia said with a warm tone

The Atlantic champion was surprised at how soft this girl was, as a matter of fact she had the sweetest and nicest voice he had ever heard in any human being. He could feel the warm and sweet feeling coming from this young human girl almost like he had never felt before.

Gamera let out a very soft growl at her in a way of saying 'you're welcome'.Although non of her other family members understood what this meant,Sofia clearly understood this. As she simply smiled softly at him, but then...she noticed something...

"Oh my gosh ! You're hurt" Sofia gasped

"He is hurt ?" Amber asked in complete shock as she along with everyone else had a hard time believing a creature of this size and might can even be hurt !

"Yes " Sofia stated before turning to her attention to him" And I think that's why you came here isn't it ?" Sofia asked as Gamera simply nodded

"Well what can we do ?" James asked

Gamera let out another soft growl

"Fire ?" Sofia asked in confusion

"What do you mean by fire Sofia ?" Ronald asked his daughter

Sofia then realized she can't tell the rest of her family about her amulet.

"Ugh...I mean I had a dream about a fiery turtle" Sofia said causing Gamera to rise an eyebrow at her "Say can anyone get some medice ? Something to heal him up ?"

"I think there are some but I don't know if it will be enough for...him" Ronald answered "But I think we should go and check"

With that everyone went back in the castle with Sofia being an exception.

Now that there were alone

Sofia turned to Gamera

 **Translation**

 _"Why did you lie to you're parents ?"_ Gamera asked his voice was rather deep

"I'm sorry but I can't let anyone else know about my this" Sofia pointed at her amulet "My magical amulet allows me to communicate with animals and summon princesses when I need help with something"

Gamera understood this

"So what do you need fire for ?" Sofia asked nicely

" _I feed on fire,fire is a food source for me and after I consume fire I shall be healed almost instantly"_

"Oh I'm sorry for not introducing my self earlier I'm Sofia" Sofia said with a kind and nice tone

 _"I am Gamera and to be honest at first I doubt I needed to introduce my name since a lot of humans and other creatures know me."_

"Really ? Cause no one here has ever spoke about you or even mentioned you're name" Sofia said Gamera was now very surprised and confused about this, so many humans know him especially children and yet this new girl and people around here don't have the slightest clue about him. Then he came to a conclusion...

 _"That's it ! When I used my final explosion to destroy the Gyaos it must have created a portal and send me here !"_

"Wait, you're from another world ?" Sofia asked in disbelief

 _"Yes it would appear so, it most certainly explains why no one seems to know about me."_

"Wow that's amazing...but...how about we talk about this tomorrow ? Because I think it's getting pretty late now." Sofia suggested as Gamera nodded

" _Good choice"_

"Sorry I can't find a place for you to stay in the night" Sofia apologized softly

 _"No...there's no need to apologize, I shall rest here in the water,tell you're parents not to worry about me."_

"Alright, Good night" Sofia said before waving and going back inside and closing the doors as Gamera waved back at her.

* * *

Inside Cedric's lair

Cedric was frustrated that his spells didn't work as he walked circles

"How can this be ?! I'm 100% sure that these magic spells should have worked,I studied them for years ! There must have been some kind of disturbence like a portal of some sort to cause my magic to go wacky." Cedric said as he was trying to figure this phenomenon out.

* * *

Back at Gamera's universe

There were a few remaining Gyaos eggs that laid dormant...however that soon changed when three of them cracked and out came three 25 feet long Gyaos. The vampire monsters were hungry...for blood. Soon they all began to quickly grow,growing from 25 to 32 feet in a matter of seconds but it didn't stop there they continued to grow and mature even faster and eventually reached 45 ft. They all began smelling something,opening their bat-like wings they took to the sky and they flew higher and higher until they were above the clouds of Earth. Then something caught their attention...it was a portal ! Smelling where that sweet odor was coming from they all charged right at the opened portal.

* * *

 **And that's a rap for this chapter ! Hope you enjoyed it I apologize if there are any spelling errors and thank you all for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone ! Sup ? Before I start with the story I hate to dissapoint you but the Gyaos are not going to appear in this chapter...but they will in the next ! Anyways I should also mention that time runs differently in the portal that is between Gamera's and in Disney's dimension,to the Gyaos that have entered it seems like it took only one hour but in Disney's dimension it's equivalent to 12-20 hours long. Also the I always see the Gyaos being the kaiju equivalent of a vampire for many reasons: Both have a weakness to sunlight,both love the taste of blood,both can heal themselves and Gyaos also have bat-like wings.**

 **Also in this chapter Gamera is going to sing with Sofia.**

* * *

In the morning Cedric apologized to the royal family and explained about the disturbance with his magic which they forgive and believe him. Soon the King Roland and Miranda have decided to gather they subjects from the village and show them the heroic monster Gamera !

...

All the villagers and the rest of the subjects were gathered in the castle where King Roland and his wife Merida came out of their tower.

"Ahem...greetings everyone ! I am sure that you are all wondering why I have gathered you all here ?"

And indeed he had gotten quite a bit more questions than he had asked for, as the subjects were already stating their own personal opinions on the matter. Sofia,Amber and James were a bit unsure about the villagers when they see their new and very large friend.

"I want you all to meet the newest citizen of Enchanchia !" Roland turned to his children and nodded to bring Gamera forth. The uneasy children uneasily nodded and the waved at the water giving Gamera the signal to rise !

The curious subjects of Enchanchia soon had their questions answered ! But their faces were filled with shock,awe and horror when they all saw their anwer in the form of the mighty turtle-beast, who was arising from the water that is around the castle itself ! Gamera was standing on his two legs,he was able the endure the pain despite not being healed and although he had a healing factor,his healing would excelirate far quicker once he consumes some fire ! Some of the towns people were already thinking of running in fear from the giant creature until they heard the king's voice.

"Please do not panic ! This is our newest citizen and although he may seem frightening to some of you..." Roland then whispered to himself "well...almost all of you" He then raised his voice again "He is truly a very gentle creature !"

The now much more calmed villagers stopped to look at Gamera who simply bows at them in a welcoming way. This earned the mighty Atlantean guardian respectful smiles from all of the villager's faces, while the children on the other hand were very happy and excited upon seeing their newest citizen as they cheered him on. Gamera smiled down upon the children seeing how happy they were, he himself loved it when children were happy. With that being said all the citizen both young and adult began to cheer on for Gamera,clapping their hands,happy seeing that this enormous creature had a kind-hearted side.

Sofia,Amber and James couldn't help but let out a sight of relief.

...

After that the villagers and the rest of the subjects left satisfied after learning about Gamera.

"Whew, I'm sure glad that "that" is over" Amber said "Now finally I can invite some of my friends on tea !"

"You said it Amber, for a second there I though this was gonna end in madness...but am I glad it didn't !" James agreed with Amber "Now I think I can have a race on one of our pegasus with some of my friends"

Sofia was glad that both of them were to busy at the moment. With that they both left Sofia with Gamera,Clover had not met Gamera yet as he is still currently sleeping in his burrow.

Sofia came out of the tower and Gamera at the same time emerged from the water to meet her.

"Did you sleep well ?" Sofia asked Gamera politely

"Yes and please Gamera is fine" Gamera said to the young princess

"You know when you saved me that night...that makes you a hero. You know that right ?" Sofia asked as Gamera nodded

"I am called by many a 'hero' in my own world...but that doesn't make you any different than I am." Gamera said to the young princess much to her surprise

"R-Really ?" Sofia asked in amazement

"Indeed, being a hero is not about power but about heart" Gamera said in a very wise tone

Then Gamera began to sing.

* * *

 _"I think that you're rather unique_

 _Perhaps you're something new_

 _and if you'd like to oblige_

 _I'd like to get to know you_ "

Sofia slightly blushed at this before she began

"You seem fundamentally nice

I feel like being you're friend

Let's see the big city sights

and see how well we blend."

At this point it was Gamera's turn...

" _I hope you don't mind if I say_

 _I'm smitten by you're smile_

 _I hope you like all my scales_

 _and that I'll stay for a while_ "

Sofia then began

"I gab that you're humor is grand

At least what I understand

It seems you're passion rubs off

It's better than I planned."

Gamera proceeded to sing

" _It's the start of something too great._

 _It's really much to profound_

 _I'm glad we ventured a chance_

 _It's frankly to expound."_

Gamera lowered his claw allowing Sofia to climb and stand on his palm and Sofia began to sing

"Do you think we both have a chance ?

can we even get by ?

I know the odds are against

Then both Gamera and Sofia sang at the same time

" **We'll make it if we try !** "

Gamera gently touched Sofia's hair with the tips of his claws and he began to sing

 _"You've hair soft as feathery down_

 _Wide eyes to look into_

 _such trust and vigor for life !"_

Sofia then continued...

"You are my guardian hero !"

At this point Gamera continued

 _"That makes my poor heart burst with glee !_

 _Please promise that it's true !_

 _That you would deign choose me !"_

Sofia then sang

"You are my guardian hero !"

Gamera began to sing...

 _"Profess to me you're foolhardy dreams_

 _the things you find you're found of_

 _tell me you're every wish_

 _I think that I have a bond !"_

Sofia then sang...

"You know that I love you much !

You save from great high

Can't say what more could I want

You're my guardian hero !"

Gamera then began to sing

" _I will be here for you every day !"_

Sofia the continued

"And I will be here too

you are my very best friend !"

Gamera then began...

" _And I am you're guardian hero !_

 _You are the light of my life !"_

Sofia then began to sing

"I know that we'll get through"

Gamera then began

 _"You're everything that I need"_

Sofia then continued...

"And you are my guardian hero !"

Gamera then began

 _"I predict the future for us !"_

Sofia then continued

"We are gonna make it shine !"

Gamera then sang

 _"Because I know that I'm yours..._ "

And Sofia finally finished

"And I know you're mine."

* * *

Gamera then gently put Sofia back in the tower.

Sofia the realized something and gasped

"Oh no ! Sorry I forgot about what you needed ! " Sofia began to hurry but not before turning back to Gamera" I'll be back soon !" She waved at Gamera who in turn waved back at her before submerging underwater.

...

Sofia went outside the castle to meet her rabbit friend Clover who had just emerged from his whole.

"Hey Clover !"

"Hey Princess ! You seem like in a hurry." Clover pointed out

"Well yeah I am,I'm going meet Everburn" Sofia answered much to Clover's confusion

"Now why would you want to him for ?"

"Because last night I met a new friend and his injured and Everburn can heal him" Sofia answered to him

"Huh I wonder how he'll heal you're new friend" Clover said

The young princess takes a coach with 2 pegesus ponies and she along with her friend Clover fly off to meet the eldest talking dragon.

...

After some time,they had finally landed to their location and began to climb the steep mountain,they did this until they had finally reached,where they saw Everburn himself sitting on his chair in front of the fire.

"Hello Everburn !" Sofia greeted him

"Hey Sofia long time no see ! If I remember correctly this is the second time we actually meet." Everburn greeted Sofia with joy as he got off his chair to greet the young princess and her furry friend "And I see you brought a friend here too ."

"uhhh...Hi ?" Clover said uneasy about the fact he was talking to a dragon

"So what brings you here ?" The Elder dragon asked

"Well last night Me and my whole family met a new friend. He's injured and he needs fire to heal himself" Sofia explained

The last part was what caught Everburn off guard.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean about needing fire to heal himself ?" He asked

"What I mean is my new friend eats fire, and after consuming fire he will be healed" Sofia explained

Everburn was once again surprised by this never in his whole life had he ever heard of a creature that consumes fire as a food source.

"Are you sure about this ? Cause I have no problem with helping you...but this just seems a little far fetched" Everburn said unsure about this

"Trust me as weird as this might be, it's true" Sofia said begging for the dragon to heal her friend

"Oh all right" Everburn finally agreed on doing this but still not fully sure of this

"Thank you" Sofia said with a smile

...

Soon after they returned to the castle and landed to the edge of the water

"So where's you're friend ?" Everburn asked

Soon he got his answer but not in the way he expected as bubbles began appearing on the surface of the water...soon after, the enormous Atlantic guardian-creature emerged from the water towering completely over them all. Everburn looked up in shock and Clover hid behind Sofia out of pure fear. The water level was slightly below Gamera's knees.

"Hey Gamera we are back !" Sofia said happily

"That's you're new friend ?!" Clover asked in complete shock as he looked up at Gamera

"Gamera these are my friends. That's Everburn" Sofia pointed at the eldest Dragon and in response Gamera lowered his head in a respectful way making Everburn smile "And this is Clover" She said as she moved exposing Clover to Gamera

"H-H-H-Hi..." Clover nervously waved at the great turtle creature

" _Please, do not fear me Clover. I mean you no harm_." Gamera said in a wise tone to Clover making the bunny feel a bit more relaxed

Sofia smiled happy to see that Clover was starting to like Gamera

"So this is you're friend you wanted me to heal Sofia ?" Everburn asked as Sofia gave him a nod

"Don't worry Everburn. Like I said before fire will not harm him" Sofia said to him

" _It is indeed true. I feast on fire much like humans feast on budding or chicken_ " Gamera said to the eldest Dragon

"Well if you say so" Everburn said as he moved forward and Sofia and Clover took a step back. Everburn then inhaled all the oxygen around him and finally...unleashes a massive wave of fire at Gamera! Completely engulfing him in flames! As soon as Everburn finished this all the flames that made Gamera's body invisible began to be sucked withing Gamera's body. And finally Gamera was fully healed. Gamera himself was a bit surprised of how quickly he had been healed.

" _Thank you Everburn. This is one of the best fiery meals I had ever had_ " Gamera smiled down upon the eldest Dragon who in response smiled back at the mighty guardian.

"You're welcome and to be honest I never thought that creatures that eats fire even existed !" Everburn said "Well looks like my job is done here, see ya later !" Everburn said before taking off into the air and going home.

"Bye !" Sofia waved at her dragon friend before turning to Gamera" Hoe do you feel ?"

" _I have never felt better_ " Gamera said to the young young princess

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere outside the castle and in to the woods.

In a flash of bright blue light...a stranger in black clock with his face as well as head covered in a black hood appeared.

"I have entered the dimension" The stranger said as he pulled out a strange device from his pocket.

"Good,now proceed as we planned it. This may take a while but it will be worth the wait once you finish it. Do this perfectly and this dimension will be ours ! And maybe after we conquer this dimension we shall return to the dimension we failed to conquer long ago and exact our revenge !" A deep,dark and inhumanly voice came from the device.

"Understood, it shall be done ! This dimension shall be hours." The stranger said before putting the device back into his pocket and going on his mission.

* * *

 **And that's a rap !Well...it seems that the Gyaos are not the only threat that Gamera will need to worry about. Sorry guys but I just have too much work to do home and I don't have the time to make my chapters very long. This song was not mine, the song is called "Tubby Wubby Pony Waifu" you should check it out.I am satisfied you mentioned Shindo and you gave an explenation why Godzilla killed him. Also if you're going to make Destroyah one of the main villains in you're story I'd suggest you give him a cold resistince because he has a weakness to cold. Also I might introduce more Disney characters in my story. There's no need to apologize I asked you to make a crossover between Godzilla and Gigantic when it comes out (which is in 2018) and the same year the new Godzilla move will be released.**

 **Now I have some questions for you DJ Rodriguez**

 **Q1 Have you read the comic Godzilla Kings and Brothers on Deviantart cause if you had what do you think about it ?**

 **Q2 Do you like Pacific Rim 2013** **?**

 **Q3 Who's you're favourite monster from Pacific Rim ? (Mine is Leatherback)**

 **Q4 What do you think of the monster Magita from the comic Godzilla:Rulers of Earth ?**

 **And have great day bro !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys ! And guess what ? It's finnally time for my story to have some action ! Now sit back and enjoy the story.**

 **Note: This chapter is going to have a little surprise...**

* * *

After an hour if flying the vampiric monsters the Gyaos have finally arrived to their destination ! All three of them were now 150 feet tall,255 ft long and had 378 foot wingspans ! And to make matters worse it is night time ! Each Gyaos began sniffing the air and to all three's surprise the entire world was filled with smells of delicious snacks ! Some they knew and others were brand new to them. Now each Gyaos decided to split up as they would have a larger chance to feast.

* * *

Meanwhile

In Enchancia everyone was asleep including Gamera who was in his shell and underwater. Suddenly Gamera began sensing something that is not right,something he hoped he would no sense here. Gamera's eyes shut open ! Gamera then proceeded to come out of his shell and arose from the water,he was sensing something bad happening, he decided that he should look for the source of it. But before that Gamera came to the castle to make sure that everyone was alright which they were as they were all happily sleeping. Seeing this Gamera activated his rocker jets and flew into the night sky ! Once he was air-born he shifted his reptilian arms into flippers similar to that of sea turtles before flying off to find the cause of his disturbance.

* * *

One of the Gyaos was soaring through the dark skies filled with stars and above the ocean waters. The Vampiric monster was following it's nose,following it to the source of potential food supplies. But there was problem this world was filled with mana and when there is lots and lots of mana like this,Gyaos eggs will be forced to stay dormant until the mana levels have dropped ! But for now the only thing that mattered to this insatiable carnivore was the need to feed ! The Gyaos wan in luck as it began to hear the sounds of splashing and laughter, this was good for the Gyaos because it now knows it is very close to potential food supplies to satisfy it's growing hunger for flesh and it's thirst for blood ! The Gyaos looked down and spotted something unusual,it saw creatures that were half human and half fish. These creatures are in fact Mermaids that were happily playing in a lagoon,unaware that they are being watched from above by an extremely lethal predator !

The Gyaos decided that these creatures were perfect for an snack ! However the Gyaos also knows that these creatures are not easy to catch and the fact that it cannot breath underwater. Which meant it had to take one by surprise. The Gyaos then began to slowly descend down to the lagoon, as the Gyaos was getting closer to it's prey it began folding it's wings giving it more speed ! The mermaids continued to play until one female mermaid noticed a huge shadow and engulfed them all ! As she looked up...only horror and shock had filled her face as she screamed and pointed up causing all the mermaids to follow the diraction of her finger. As they did that they too had the same expressions. They soon all dived deeper underwater to avoid the flying predator but one female mermaid was not so lucky as the Gyaos' scaly talons wrapped around her body. As soon as it felt it had caught something, the Gyaos flapped it's enormous wings propelling it back into the air with it's terrified prize in it's grasp. The Gyaos looked for a sutible land in which it can eat the marmaid. But before it could go anywhere...a large Fire-Ball came out of nowhere !

Seeing this the Gyaos quickly dodged it and in the process dropped it's captured prey. The female mermaid was screaming as she was plummeting from a great altitude ! But that soon ended when she landed on something soft. It was Gamera as he had safely caught the mermaid before hovering above the lagoon and letting her go into the water ! Gamera now turned it's full attention to the vampiric monster who was far from pleased at Gamera's action ! Enraged it greeted it's teeth and fired it's Sonic Cutting Beam at the Guardian who upon seeing this quickly dodges it before flying up at the Gyaos. Gamera unleashed a powerful Fire-Ball from his mouth which headed streight for the Gyaos who as shocked at this. the Gyaos did not even had time to dodge the attack as Gamera's Fire-Ball hit it dead on and causing the flying carnivore to be blown to bits much to the amazement of Mermaids below who were watching this.

But his job was not over ! Gamera had hoped that he would never see this flying demons again but this proved that 'that' was not the case ! But there's no time to think about this as he was still sensing that the troublsom part was still not over ! Gamera then flew away from Mermaid lagoon in search of his next two targets he must destroy !

* * *

The second Gyaos was also looking for an easy meal. It was soaring in a forest and it soared above the trees looking for a meal to satisfy it. It's nose lead it to paculiar part of the forest. The Gyaos descended down and landed on the ground before folding it's wings like a bat. The Gyaos began walking only on it's hind legs,it was following it's nose sniffing the air to find the location of it's potential prey item. It eventually found where it's nose was pointing out. There up on a tree was a tree-house, but it was not just any tree house. This was the three house of a lovely imaginative and dreamy girl named Giselle who was sleeping with her animal friends unaware that she had caught the scent of an extremely vicious and feral creature !

As the Gyaos was closing in...Gamera came ! Gamera shut off his rocket jets and landed between the tree house where that girl was and the deadly predatory bat-like creature ! The Gyaos hissed at Gamera,but Gamera returns the favour with a powerful growl of his own. The Gyaos spreads it's wings and takes to the air followed by a determent Gamera who activated his rocket jets and shifts his arms into flippers. Giselle was still sleeping completely unaware of anything that's happening outside.

...

Gamera was chasing the Gyaos above the clouds. Gamera knowing that the Gyaos are faster than he is in flight decided to end this quickly as he shot three Fire-Balls from his mouth at the fleeing Gyaos. However the Gyaos quickly manages to dodge all of the Guardian's Fire-Balls. Then the Gyaos turns around and shoots a Sonic Beam from it's mouth directly at Gamera who easily dodges the attack and counters with another Fire-Ball but like before the Gyaos avoids the attack again. The Gyaos suddenly dives down and Gamera follows it. Gamera was now chasing the Gyaos close to the ground but still determent to kill it. He knows what would happen if a Gyaos left to alone to do whatever it wants. However Gamera aware that there is A LOT of mana in this dimension which would mean even if a Gyaos laid some eggs it wold still not hatch in an environment with mana levels this high ! However Gamera was not willing to take that chance ! As they were flying close to the ground Gamera spotted a tree with a very sharp point at one of it's ends. Thinking quickly Gamera shifts his right flipper into an arm and grabs it ! Now Gamera now is getting ready to throw the weapon at the Gyaos. The Gyaos turns it's head around to see what's going on but just then...Gamera threw his weapon and hit the Gyaos right in one of it's eyes causing it roar in pain and crash on the ground !

The Gyaos pulls it from it's eyes,but with it's remaining eye it sees Gamera standing in front of it looking at it with fury ! Gayos' eye widen in shock as Gamera unleashes a powerful Fire-Ball at the Gyaos completely destroying it,but luckily the explosion was away from the woods which means it would not start a forest fire.

* * *

The third and final Gyaos unaware that it's brethren have been slain,continues it's search for sustenance. Like it's fallen brethren it followed it's nose to find some meals to sustenance it's already enormous hunger ! However while Gamera was busy fighting and killing the other Gyaos this one has grown in size ! It is now 195 feet tall,319 feet long and it had a 409 foot wingspan. The Gyaos was looking for food but it suddenly dived as a Fire-Ball came and nearly hit it. Thr Gyaos land on an small and desrted island and Gamera lands there as well. Gamera roars at the Gyaos who in turn hisses the Guardian of the Universe !

The stand off doesn't last for long ! As the Gyaos flew directly at the giant turtle ! Gamera fires a Fire-Ball which the Gyaos dodges by flying slightly up and kicking Gamera down ! Gamera tries to get but it could not when the very deadly predator put it's foot on his chest completely pinning him down. The Gyaos then shot it's Sonic Beam at Gamera's left arm and badly injuring the child-friendly monster ! Gamera roars in pain,then sees that his opponent was reading another shot, but this time the Gyaos was aiming at Gamera's throat. Thinking quickly Gamera spat a Fire-Ball at the Gyaos before it could shoot it's laser, The Gyaos quickly dodges it by flying backwards and thus allowing Gamera to get up. Then Gyaos and Gamera charge at each other ! Gamera delivers a powerful punch to the Gyaos' head stunning it before headbutting the flying killer and kicking it down ! As the Gyaos gets up Gamera releases his elbow-spikes and stabs Gyaos in the chest causing it to roar in pain ! Gyaos then bites Gamera's arm HARD ! Causing Gamera to slightly back away from his opponent. The enraged Gyaos flaps it's wings and takes to the sky but it is not trying to get away. It glared down at Gamera and Gamera glared up at the Gyaos. Gamera was waiting for an opening,Gyaos then opened it's mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and was prepared to shoot it's Sonic Beam. Seeing this and reacting quickly Gamera quickly shot a very powerful Fire-Ball at the Gyaos. The Fire-Ball hit the shocked Gyaos right inside it's mouth causing it's body to blow in powerful explosion. Gamera was victories !

* * *

The now very tired Gamera flew back to Enchanchia,he once again cheeked the castle and everyone was still sleeping. Happy that no one knew about this ! Gamera decided to keep it a secret for now ! He slowly went back to the water and resumed his slumber.

* * *

Back in Gamera's dimension

Three more Gyaos eggs have hatched,like before they all matured and grew extremely quickly and took to the sky. Like the previous Gyaos they also followed their noses. Like their previous brethren they flew above the clouds in search of a kill. But just as they did that...A pink energy beam came from below the clouds and hits one of the Gyaos completely killing it ! The two remaining Gyaos watched in shock as their sibling's lifeless body fell. The same energy beam came but the two remaining Gyaos dodged it and shot their own Sonic Beams at the unknown attacker ! But there was nothing no roar it was just silent. Thinking they have won the Gyaos turn their attention to where they can feast. Eventually they discover the portal and decide to flew but before they could enter it...one of the Gyaos was grabbed and pulled under the clouds. The Gyaos stopped, it heard the cries of pain from it's sibiling but soon it became silent. The now very angry flew down and began shooting wherever the attacker may be but so far his Sonic Beams cut nothing but trees and other plants. The Gyaos landed on the ground looking for his attacker but found nothing. As it turns around getting ready to leave...A crustacean-like claw grabbed it by the throat,the Gyaos saw it's attacker and proceeded to shoot it with a Sonic Beam...but a three clawed hand grabbed and shut it's jaws...then... in bright flash of light...the Gyaos was cut in murderous attacker now turns it's yellow eyes to the portal. Opening it's dragon-like wings it flew towards the portal and entered it ! The monster was hungry for life energy and this dimension had plenty of life to satisfy...DESTROYAH !

* * *

 **SURPRISE ! Bet you didn't expect that I will put Toho Monsters here too ! Alright to be clear here are the creatures that will appear in the story:**

 **Gamera:**

 _Height: 88 meters tall_

 _Length: 60 meters long_

 _Weight: 13,200 tons_

 **Destroyah :**

 **Juvenile:**

 _Height: 2 meters tall_

 _Length: 2 meters long_

 _Weight: 350 kg._

 **Aggregate Form:**

 _Height: 60 meters tall_

 _Length:40 meters long_

 _Weight: 15,000 metric tons_

 **Flying Form:**

 _Length: 65 meters long_

 _Wingspan: 80 meter wingspan_

 _Weight: 15,000 metric tons_

 **Final Form:**

 _Height:_ _120 meters tall_

 _Length: 230 meters long_

 _Wingspan:210 wingspan_

 _Weight: 80,000 tons_

 **Godzilla (Obviously)**

 _Height: 108 meters tall_

 _Length: 228 meters long_

 _Weight: 90,000 tons_

 **King Ghidorah**

 _Height: 150 meters tall_

 _Length: 270 meters long_

 _Wingspan: 175 wingspan_

 _Weight: 70,000 tons_

 **Gigan (Millenium)**

 _Height: 100 meters tall_

 _Length: 240 meters long_

 _Weight: 50,000 tons_

 **Zilla**

 _Height: 90 meters tall_

 _Length: 180 meters long_

 _Weight: 20,0000 tons_

 **Mothra Leo:**

 **Larva:**

 _Length: 25 meters long_

 _Weight: 3,000 tons_

 **Imago Form:**

 _Wingspan: 53 meters wingspan_

 _Length: 24 meters long_

 _Weight: 5,900 tons_

 **Manda**

 _Haight: 40 meters tall_

 _Length: 300 meters long_

 _Weight: 60,000 tons_

 **Battra:**

 **Larva:**

 _Length: 90 meters long_

 _Weight: 20,000 tons_

 **Imago:**

 _Wingspan: 180 meter wingspan_

 _Length: 73 meters long_

 _Weight: 30,000 tons_

 **Anguirus**

 _Height: 90 meters tall_

 _Length: 160 meters long_

 _Weight: 60,000 tons_

 **Gyaos:**

 _Height: 88 meters tall (Maximum)_

 _Length: 92 meters long (maximum_

 _Wingspan: 190 meter wingspan (maximum)_

 _Weight: 500 tons (maximum)_

 **Zedus:**

 _Height: 50 meters tall_

 _Length: 150 meters long_

 _Weight: 2,000 tons_

 **How the other non-flying monsters will enter the Disney Dimension will be revealed in future chapters. There are going to be more dinsey characters including: Elsa,Anna,Giselle,Rapunzel,Flynn,Kristoff,Olaf,Sven,Tinkerbell and Neverland fairies,Gruff the Neverbeast, etc.**

 **To DJ Rodriguez: If you are interested in Godzilla comics, then go to and there you can find the comics: "Godzilla in Hell","Godzilla Rulers of Earth","Godzilla Kingdom of Monsters", "Godzilla Cataclysm" and "Godzilla Awakening". I hope Destroyah appears soon in you're story.**

 **I apologize for any spelling errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who are unaware, in my story Gamera's and Godzilla's universe are one. In this chapter Elsa and Anna are going to meet Sofia the First and Gamera is going to fight Destroyah ! I should also note that both Battra and Mothra Leo are males. Mothra Leo is Mothra's son and Battra is Mothra's brother.**

* * *

A ship from Arendelle has been cruesing far away from the kingdome ! And now it's lost at sea !

"Great ! Just great !" The captain said sarcastically

"Sorry I was an accident !" a Soldier pleaded him

"What matters know is finding our way back to Arendelle" The captain said with a gruff voice.

"Uhhh...captain ! You might want to see this" A soldier said as he pointed in the sky. The everyone that was on the boat looked at his direction. But the only thing they saw was something they thought existed in their imagination...it was Destroyah in his Final Form. The muderous monster landed very close to the boat and folded it's dragon-like wings ! the surfice of the water was only above the creature's knees. Destroyah peered down at the puny humans that were literally shaking in fear,shock and horror. Destroyah knew that he can easily kill all of them at once but of course where is the fun in that ? One of the things Destroyah loves is making other creatures suffer in pain before killing them,he loves inflicting pain on other living things weather it's physical or emotional. In a flash of yellow light Destroyah disappears leaving all the crew members shocked at what had just happened. They thought it was over...but they had no idea how wrong they truly were ! Soon from below the water crab-like Juvenile Destroyahs came and crawled onto the ship and began attacking everyone on the ship !

* * *

The royal Family of the Kingdom Enchancia were getting ready to visit Arendelle. Gamera would come too however he would be completely underwater and look after the ship from below the waves to keep them safe from both bad weather and other potential monsters. Gamera was unsure how the Gyaos were able to enter this dimension,he knew they could not have been from the dimension he is currently is because of the fact it has so much mana in it making it nearly impossible for Gyaos to multiply !

Sofia who was on the boat looked down at Gamera who was underwater, Gamera did not want to scare the people of Arendelle as he knew they had never seen him before.

"Isn't this exciting !? We are going to Arendelle and meet it's royal sisters" A highly excited Sofia asked her turtle friend

Gamera simply chukled " _Indeed it is,when you are happy, so am I"_

And with that the boat with the royal family along with Gamera went on their way to Arendelle !

...

After some time of traveling they had finally arrived to their destination !

The boat of the Enchancian Royal Family neared the harbor while Gamera continued to stay underwater

"There it is." Roland said "Arendelle"

The three youths awe in amazement, even Gamera was impressed as he could see the entire castle despite being below the water.

"Wow" Sofia gasped "It looks great"

"Sure does" James nodded

"Good thing we came here during Summer" Amber noted "I've heard their Winters can be frightfully chilly."

The royal family were making a diplomatic visit to Arendelle. They were meeting with the newly-crowned queen Elsa, in hopes of creating ties between their two kingdoms. After the bout ducked the harbour, the royal disembarked. Baileywick followed behind, bringing their luggage with them.

"Best behavior you are all representing Enchancia" Roland declared

"Relax Rolli,how much trouble can they get into ?" Miranda asked with a smile

"I'm hoping we don't have to find out and I'm hoping that our friend Gamera won't decide to scare the people" Roland shrugged

* * *

In the castle Queen Elsa was dressed in her coronation outfit,awaiting the royal family's arrival with her sister Anna on her side.

"Are you ready for this Elsa" An eager Anna asked

"Yes I'm ready." Elsa agreed with smile

Soon after the Enchanchia family arrived at the castle

"Welcome King Roland and a warm welcome to you're royal family !" Elsa bowed at them

"Thank you Queen Elsa" Roland bowed back at her

"And of course you know my sister,Princess Anna" Elsa introduced her sister to them

"Hi" Anna waved at them with a grin as Sofia waved back at her

"And this is my new wife Miranda and these are my children Amber,James and Sofia" Roland introduced the rest of his royal family

"Hello you're Majesty" Amber curtside

"Hi" James waved

"A pleasure. I'll have my servants and valets help you with you're luggage." Elsa said kindly

"Thank you Queen Elsa but I am quite capible of doing that myself" Baileywick said "I am the Enchanchian royal chief steward,after all."

"But I insist." Elsa declared "You are our guests after all."

"She's right Baileywick. Think of this as a vacation" Roland said with a smile

"As you wish you're majesty" Baileywick gave in.

"Very good" Elsa nodded "Feel free to go to you're guests room and make yourselves at home."

* * *

As the children explored the castle,Sofia noticed something strange on the floor.

"Hey look at this." Sofia said as she rubbed her finger on it

"What is it ?" Amber asked

"I think it's...snow" Sofia said

"Indoors ? How ?" James asked skeptically

At this point a small snowman walked around the corner, it appeared to have some sort of cloud above it's head,releasing more snow. The snowman then noticed them and smiled

"Hello there" He said happily

Everyone gasped in wonder and shock as they were literally looking at a living snowman.

"A talking snowman !" Sofia said in wonder

"I'm Olaf and like warm hugs" Olaf said happily

"Hi Olaf" Sofia greeted him kindly "I'm Sofia,this is my sister Amber and that is my brother James."

"Hi" Olaf said happily

"Uhh...no hugs for me,tanks" James said as he stepped back

"Or me" Amber added as she stepped back as well "I prefer not to get my lovely dress wet."

Anna then came down to the corridor

"Oh,I see that you've met Olaf" Anna noted

"Where did he come from ?" James asked

"Elsa made him." Ann answered

"Elsa ?" Amber asked

"Yes." Anna nodded "Don't you know ? She has all kinds of ice magic."

"Cool !" James said "Literally !"

"I must admit,it's not every day you meet a talking snowman" Amber noted rather surprised

...

Meanwhile Elsa was talking to King Roland and Queen Miranda while they were all having tea. However their friendly conversation was interrupted by a guard of Arendelle who seemed...frightened.

"Is there something wrong ?" Elsa asked

"I apologize if I had interrupted anything" The soldier apologized

"No,no everything's all right." Elsa said with a warm and nice tone "Now what seems to be the problem"

"You're Majesty" The soldier began" We have found our lost ship."

"Splended !" Elsa said happily

"I'm afraid not." The Soldier said making Elsa,Roland and Miranda frown at this. "We found the ship completely destroyed"

Everyone's eyed widened in shock

"What ?" Elsa asked starting to become worried

"There was no one,no trace of anyone." The Soldier continued "And the ship was completely torn apart. I'm not sure what happened maybe it was another ship or perhaps it may have crashed. But judging by the way we saw it...it didn't appear to be any of that."

The room was very silent at by these news. Elsa was unsure of what to do, as she had no idea what to make of this. But the silence would soon cease as all of them could hear loud flapping of wings against the air. It was similar to a bird's but only MUCH louder,the flapping soon became more and more louder as if whatever it belongs to, is getting closer to Arendelle.

Deciding to see what this is Elsa went to the window and lifted the covers,at first she saw nothing...but soon her eyes landed on the most terrifying,most gruesome and most scary thing that she had ever seen in her entire life ! It was Destroyah and he was in his Final Form and was flying streight for Arendelle with only one intention...to kill.

Elsa quickly turns to her guests who are unaware of the mutant's arrival.

"Everyone get out of here now !" She yelled causing her guests to frown with concern

"You're Majesty what's wrong ?" A worried Kai asked

"Please" Elsa begged desperate to get everyone away from what she saw "Tell everyone to get out of the castle now !"

Seeing how serious this is Kai nodded

"Alright everyone please go back home !"

...

Unfortunatley it didn't matter where they would go. Destroyah decided to land 5000 feet away from the Castle,the water level was below his chest,he wanted to install some fear into his prey,he was also amused when humans run away in terror from him. Destroyah folded his wings and proceeded to go forward at the castle.

...

Meanwhile Elsa,Roland and Miranda met up with Anna,James,Amber,Olaf and Sofia while panicking.

"Elsa what's going on ?!" Anna asked her sister

"There's not time to explain Anna we have to get these people away from here !" Elsa declared

"But why ?!" Anna asked. However Anna soon got her answer but not in the way she expected as they all heard a blood-curtling roar,causing most of the citizens of Arendelle to cover their ears. They all raced to one of the towers to get a better view of the situation. Anna cover her mouth in complete shock,Amber and James were looking with wonder,horror and awe, Roland and Miranda were also just as shocked as everyone when they saw him,Sofia could not believe her eyes but she had an extremely bad feeling about this new creature,she doubted that it will be anything like her friend.

"Huh...now there's something you don't see every day" Olaf commented

"What...is that" James asked Amber

"How should I know ?" Amber snapped at him

"Oh my gosh." Anna said in complete shock

Destroyah was slowly getting closer to the castle,but he stopped when ships that were in the are fired cannonballs at the enormous mutation. But of course the cannonballs were nothing to Destroyah as they didn't harm him the least bit. Destroyah on the other hand was not amused,how dare these humans even think of attacking him ? Destroyah turns to the ships and prepares to unleash his Micro-Oxygen beam at them. But before he could do so...A powerful Fire-Ball came from the water and hit the murderous creature directly in the face causing him to stop his attack.

Soon...out of the water erupted the Guardian of the Universe himself Gamera as he roared at the mutated crustacean !

Elsa,Ann and everyone else in the kingdom Arendelle were even more shocked to see a giant creature like that emerge from the water and being this close to the castle ! But the Enchanchia family however were glad to see this creature again !

"Ok now I've seen everything" Anna commented

"Don't worry" Sofia said turning Elsa and Anna's attention to her "This Gamera his our friend."

"What !?" Elsa asked

"Yeah it's a long story" James said

"Queen Elsa I'll be more than happy to explain this" Roland said"After we survive this"

Elsa and Anna nodded before turning their attention to the battle that was about to begin !

" _How is this possible ? First Gyaos and now him ?! I thought Godzilla and I killed him a long time ago,how is he still alive or even better how is he even here ?"_ Gamera thought in shock

Destroyah then charges up and fires his Micro-Oxygen beam at the Guardian. Gamer knowing full well if he dodges this,his new friends will die takes the blast head-on and gets injured by the attack. But Gamera then returns the favour by unleashing a Plasma-FireBall and hitting Destroyah directly in the head. Destroyah was barely phased by Gamera's attack and charges at the child-friendly monster. Destroyah kicks Gamera down making a splash that sends some of the ships away. As Gamera tries to get Destroyah used his pincer-tail to grab Gamera by the throat before he could retract his head into his shell. Destroyah the used his tail to lift Gamera's whole body off the ground and smash him back into the water. Destroyah then pins Gamera down by putting his right leg on Gamera's armored chest and began putting pressure on it,threatening to cave Gamera's torso.

"Oh no" Sofia gasped in horror "Gamera !"

"His going to die" Miranda said in fear

"Elsa you have to do something" Anna said

"I'm on it !" Elsa said as she shot a blast of ice from her hands right at Destroyah. It hit him froze some parts of his left arm causing Destroyah to roar in pain and lift his leg from Gamera. Destroyah then turns his attention to whoever had did this and discovered to source ! Destroyah saw Elsa with her palms pointed at him, Destroyah angrily narrows his yellow eyes at the Snow Queen of Arendelle ! Elsa now became very scared seeing that this monster has it's attention fixed on her. Destroyah prepares to shoot them with a Micro-Oxygen beam...but before he could do so Gamera delivered a HARD punch across Destroyah's face, causing the murderous monster to shoot his beam without an aim and completely misses the castle !

Destroyah now furious grabs Gamera by the throat with his three clawed hand and smashed his head on the ground very hard to make sure the water does not slow it down. Before Destroyah could do anything else...two powerful energy beams came out of nowhere,striking him directly in the head and causing him to back off. When everyone look up they were astounded by what they see...it was a gigantic butterfly...it was Mothra Leo ! Mothra Leo had come to assist Gamera in his battle against Destroyah !

Deatoryah fires his Micro-Oxygen beam the the heroic monster but Mothra Leo successfully dodges his opponent's deadly attacks...however he was caught off guard when Destroyah's pincer-tail came out of the water and grabbed him by the head. Destroyah attempts to shoot the Micro-Oxygen beam again. Bit he could not when Gamera interferes and smashed his shoulder into Destroyah,knocking him down and releasing Mothra Leo from his grip !

Destroyah gets up again angrier than ever ! But just as he got up Mothra Leo fires his Antenna Beams and Gamera fires his Plasma-FireBall at the same time hitting Destroyah's chest at the same time ! Destroyah roars in pain,Gamera then punches him in the head before Mothra Leo swoops down and hits him on the head as well ! Destroyah now unleashes is Laser Horn and attacks Gamera ! Slicing through the Guardian's hard shell causing him to roar in pain as Destroyah attempted to do it again Mothra Leo shot him in the head again with his beams. While Destroyah was distracted,Gamera lifts his right arm into the sky and starts gathering mana from this new world. After gathering enough Gamera activated his rocket jets and flew dirctly at Destroyah ! As the murderous creature turnse around...Gamera delivers an extremely powerful punch to Destroyah's chest which was already injured by Gamera's and Mothra Leo's previous attacks ! Destroyah spat out blood from his mouth,getting weakened by the attacks. Sensing that he is overwhelmed Destroyah decides the best option is to retreat.

Destroyah splits apart into his Juvenile forms ! Thanks to their smaller size they were able to successfully escape from Gamera's and Mothra Leo's wrath !

"That was...AWESOME !" Olaf cheered

"Sofia who is that giant butterfly ?" Anna asked as she pointed at Mothra Leo

"I honestly don't know but I think that his on Gamera's side" Sofia said and indeed she was right !

...

Unknown to everyone,the stranger that had enetred this dimension the previous day watched everything that had happened from a hill ! He pulled the same device out of his pocket and spoke...

"We may have a problem. Somehow some of our enemies had found their way to this dimension as well and this might become problematic."

"Which one ?"

"The one with great wings a.k.a Mothra Leo, the one with the strong shell a.k.a Gamera and the merciless one a.k.a Destroyah."

"Hmmm...continue as planned since there's only a few of them we should not have that much of trouble"

"Understood" He said before putting the device back to his jacked and walking away

* * *

Meanwhile Kristoff and Sven were in the forest and after collecting ice and thanks to their new sled they were having no trouble carrying the ice.

"You know something Sven,even though we have a brand new sled it still kind of fells...old" Krisotff said to Sven causing the Raindeer to look at him with a disappointed look "What ? It's not my fault it feels this weird !"

Sven sighed,then suddenly stopped much to Kristoff's discomfort

"Okay I'm sorry,I doesn't feel that old" Kristoff said still thinking it's about the sled. However he sees the TRUE reason why Sven had stopped...he stopped because there was a giant reptilian foot in front of them ! Both Kristoff and Sven slowly look up to see...Godzilla who was staring down at the two of them. Both Kristoff and Sven gulped at the same time

"There's something you don't see every day..." Kristoff commented

* * *

Meanwhile the Juvenile Destroyahs had finally reached warmer waters,where they merge together ! Then out of the water comes Destroyah in his Flying Form ! In this form Destroyah does not have any legs or arms. Destroyah soared through the seas searching for life energy to feed on...it soon saw something, it saw a kingdom filled with Life Energies ! The deadly crustacean quickly flew towards...The Southern Isles !

* * *

 **Well...it would seem that The Southern Isles have an unexpected guest...or guests since Destroyah is made of quintillions of smaller creatures. I do apologize for any spelling errors in my story. Hopefully you like this chapter,more are coming so stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I have short amount of free time I probably shouldn't waste it. Anyways in this chapter I'm going to introduce some of the other monsters from the Toho/Daiei Universe ! And explain how the other non-flying monsters came here. I should note that Zilla in my story is from "Godzilla Final Wars".**

* * *

In the woods it was a sunny day and the beautiful girl known as Giselle had awoke from her lovely slumber. She was greeted by her many animal friends.

"Hello everyone" She greeted them all as she got off her bed and smiled warmly at her animals. She walked to her manicue prince she made and frowned "Hmm...I think we are missing something,I think we need to add some flowers ! What do you think" Giselle asked her animal friends to which they all nodded. Then a bunny rabbit hopped to her and gave her 'her' basket to collect flowers "Thank you" Giselle said warmly as she patted her friend's head.

And with that the lovely girl went to collect some beautiful flowers in the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kingdom Corona

Rapunzel and Eugene along with Miximus and Pascal were heading to in the woods for a stroll through it.

"It's been a while since we had a good adventure outside the castle" Eugene commented

"Yeah kind of reminds me of when we met" Rapunzel agreed

"Those were some good times" Eugene said as Maximus and Pascal agreed with a nod.

"Hey ! How about we go to the tower I used to live,I think there's some stuff there I need to get back in the castle !" Rapunzel said with excitement

"Well I don't see why not" Eugene said and with that they went to Rapunzel's former home

* * *

Meanwhile back in Arendelle

The brutal monster battle between Mothra Leo,Gamera and Destroyah left a lot of the citizens,guests,soldiers of Arendelle in shock,fear,wonder,horror and awe including the two royal sisters of Arendelle. Elsa,Anna,Olaf,Roldan,Merinda,James,Amber and Sofia were in Elsa's office discussing at what had happined.

"Could any of you please explain to me what was that we had just witnessed ?" Elsa asked in a rather serious tone

"I apologize for not stating this earlier Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. We shall explain everything" King Roland stated "Last night in out kingdom there was...an object that had fallen from the sky. We believed to be a shooting star or meteor but non of us knew that it was actually the living creature. When all of us saw the turtle-like creature we judged it by it's appereance alone and fled but through some accident the creature saved one of our children,Princess Sofia. And that is when we realized that we have been fooled by our fear and paranoia"

"Does you're kingdom know about this creature of yours ?" Elsa asked with curiosuty

"Yes everyone in our kingdom knows of him, in fact believe it or not the creature has become a citizen of Enchanchia" That was Roland's statement that really spoke interest in Elsa,Anna and Olaf.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who have weird powers huh ?" Anna said

"But what about those other creatures,the one that looked like a dragon and the giant butterfly ?" Elsa asked

"We can answer those questions..."

Twin female voices called from behind Elsa and Anna startling them. When they turned around,they were met with an unusual sight...two tiny girls were floating on top of a surprisingly large butterfly,though it was not as large as the one that did battle against Destroyah it was still far larger than any butterfly the royal sisters or anyone in the room for that matter had ever seen.

"W-Who are you ? What are you ?" Elsa was now extremely shocked by this sudden and unusual arrival.

"Please do not fear us." The twin girls said at the exact same time "We are shobijin and we are from another world"

These words gave shocks to everyone in the office except for Sofia who is fully aware of this

"What ?" Anna asked in shock

"Please hear us out. We are beings from a parallel world and so are all the creatures you have recently encountered." They continued saying as one until one of them spoke "I am Moll" then the other spoke "And I am Lora"

"Hi Moll Hi Lora ! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs !" Olaf said and the shobijin gave the benevolent snowman warm smiles

"Could you tell us everything we need to know ?" Elsa asked the politely

"Yes we shall indeed tell you everything" The twin fairies said to the snow queen "The creatures have names we shall start with the very first that had arrived in you're world...Gamera."

"Gamera" Miranda asked

"Yes,a long time ago in our world in the forgotten city of Atlantis" The said as one "There was a civilization that had learned to create life and foolishly created creatures that would be extremely deadly to any other living creature in our world. These creatures went by the name Gyaos"

This took Sofia's interest the most because Gamera had mentioned something about this name

"The Gyaos were giant flying bat-like creatures that the ability to shoot powerful beams of sound which can cut anything,the Gyaos were also able adapt to any enviorment and multiply very quickly. They quickly turned against the ones that created them and attacked Atlantis" The fairies said as one "When all of their weapons failed the Atlantians have decided to create a living weapon to counter and destroy their previous creations. And that weapon is Gamera the turtle-like creature of which you saw"

Everyone was astounded by this story as they had never expected such an amazing story.

"What happened then ?" A curious Anna asked

"Gamera was successful at eliminating the Gyaos but he was too late as the Gyaos killed his creators and destroyed Atlantis" They explained "There were a few Gyaos that layed eggs in different places of the world in our world. Gamera was unable to locate them all and so he decided to go to the coldest place and hibernate until the Gyaos showed themselves"

Most of them were surprised and happy at Gamera after hearing his heroic tale.

"What about the other ones,the giant butterfly and the dragon" James asked

"The giant butterfly is known by the name Mothra Leo he is the son of previous Mothra who was worshiped as a goddess in an island of our world and we are Mothra's pristesses" They said much to the amazement of everyone in the office"Mothra was one of Gamera's allies and closes friends as she had helped him in his fight against the Gyaos. However she was killed in a battle against an evil creature called King Ghidorah who was intending on destroying ever creature in our world. But before she drew her last breath she layed an egg which Mothra Leo came from"

Everyone in the office now started to feel very sad and sorrow for the one called Mothra. It was a very sad story indeed

"What about the last one,you know the one that looks like a dragon"James asked

At this point the fairies ware feeling uneasy,but decided to tell it anyway

"The last creature's name is Destroyah..." This name alone gave some chills to the spines of everyone in the room even Olaf despite him not having any bones."We must also note that Destroyah is not one creature but a swarm of trillions of smaller creatures. In our world a creature known as Godzilla came from the depths of our ocean with no meliceous intent, however the humans have mistakenly provoked Godzilla thus causing him to turn on them and attack them. All of their weapons proved useless against Godzilla until a man by the name of Daisuke Seriawa created an extremely deadly weapon that can kill any living creature and used it to kill Godzilla."

Some of them actually felt sorry and pity for the creature called Godzilla.

"He was successful but unfortunately the weapon awoke the small creatures and it changed them causing them to shoot deadly blasts of energy,absorbs the life energy of other living creatures and multiply even faster than they Gyaos. At first the creatures were extremely small making them harmless to any other creature,but when they began to grow in a nearly endless number they began to think and act as one creature and so they merged together to create the creature you saw this day. Unlike Gamera,Godzilla and Mothra Leo, Destroyah is a true monster with the goal to kill every living creature in the world. Destroyah is merciless monster that hated all life and seeks to extinguish every creature in our world and showed no mercy as he cruelty killed many innocent man,women and children"

This was what shocked everyone the most ! They had never ever heard of a creature that showed such cruelty and such a goal. Anna hoped this creature would suffer for what it had done. Sofia was indeed right for having that bad feeling when she first saw Destroyah but she had never expected for him to be the way the fairies described him.

"Gamera battled Destroyah,however Destroyah was too powerful for Gamera to face alone. But luckily for Gamera a new Godzilla was born and this one was larger and more powerful than the previous Godzilla. Together Godzilla and Gamera were able to defeat Destroyah and end his reign of terror...or so we thought."

"How are these creatures able to enter our world ?" Roland asked

"Gamera was trying stop a swarm of newly hatched Gyaos from attacking a city. He used a special ability that he should only use as a last resort,this ability while successful in defeating the Gyaos accidenlty opened a portal between our worlds. This portal is not simply a gate way between our worlds as we recintly discovered that it had the ability to teleport beings from our world to yours randomly and affect certan magic,causing that magic to have unusual effects in you're world"

Those got the interest in Sofia as she thought that's why Cedric accidently teleported her and himself.

"Is there anyway the portal can be closed" Elsa asked them

"We are working on it but have yet to find a way to do so"The Shobijin said at the exact same time.

Everyone frowned at this.

At this point Kristoff bursts through the doors with fear in his eyes

"You won't believe what Sven and I just saw" However he was cut off when he saw the butterfly and the fairies on it "Okay...guess Sven and I aren't the only ones having a weird day."

* * *

Back with Giselle

Giselle was happily collecting different types of flowers the woods and putting them in her basket. All her animal friends such as squirrels,rabbits and deer were giving her different flowers as well.

"Thank you all,oh I can't wait for a true love" She said egarly" Okay I think that that's enough flowers ,we should-" She never got to finish because the ground which she was standing on began to shake knocking her down. She was wondering what was happening until she got her answer in an unexpected way...as giant spikes suddenly sprouted out of the ground. Suddenly Anguirus emerges from the ground and roars while unknown to Anguirus, Giselle is on his back as she watches in shock.

* * *

Back with Rapunzel

Eugene and Rapunzel along with Pascal and Maximus had finally reached Rapunzel's former home...only to be filled with shock and awe at what they saw...Rapunzel's tower was completely destroyed !

"What happened here ?" Rapunzel asked in shock

"The better question is what could have caused this" Eugen asked just as shocked as Rapunzel. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's going on ?!" Eugene asked just as the ground began to erupt as as if something was about to come from below them. Quickly realizing the potential danger they began running away as fast as they could and just then...The monster that was mistaken for Godzilla erupted from the grassy ground. Eugen,Rapunzel,Maximus and Pascal (who was hiding behind Rapunzel's head) stopped to look at the sight. They all looked up in shock at the massive mutant lizard as Zilla slowly emerged from the ground and roared. Zilla did not appear to be aware of their presence.

"Okay,everyone just slowly back away" Eugene whispered to everyone Rapunzel looked at him and nodded. With that they nodded and began to slowly and carefully back away from the mutant lizard...that is until Eugene accidently steps on a twig causing it to snap and alerting Zilla to their presence.

 _"Seriously ?!"_ Eugene angrily thought. Zilla looked down and spotted them,he began to get closer to get a better look at them, Zilla's face was now literallly inches away from Eugene,Rapunzel,Maximus and Pascal (who blended in by changing his color). Rapunzel's heart was pumping very fast with fear as she was staring directly in Zilla's yellow eyes. Eugene then slowly whispered to them...

"Don't...move...a muscle"

It was not even a minute but if felt like an eternity for the heroes and the mutant marine iguana both parties waiting for the one to do something. After some time Zilla decides it was not worth his interest, and with that the semi-aquatic reptile lifting his head up and walks over them. All of them took a breath of relief.

"That was close."Eugene commented as he breathed heavily

"What was that creature ?"Rapunzel asked

"I have no idea,but we have to-"Eugene was cut off when he realized something catching Rapunzel's attention

"What is it ?"Asked a concerned Rapunzel

"That creature is going the direction we came" Eugene said and those were the words that made Rapunzel realize...

"Oh no !" She gasped realizing that Zilla was heading towards her Kingdom Corona !

* * *

Back to Arendelle

"Okay so let me get this streight, there's a portal somewhere that is bringing giant monsters into our world ?" Kristoff asked

"Pretty much" Anna answered

"Wow this could not get any more weird." Kristoff commented

* * *

Meanwhile in Pixie Hollow

The mighty Neverbeast Gruff went to his hibernation state after he had once again saved Pixie Hollow from mass destruction and with the help of his fairy friends especially Fawn ! But something was very wrong,for some reason Gruff could not sleep,something was keeping him awake lately,he tried and tried with all his might to enter his hibernation state but nothing seemed to be working. Gruff suddenly shut his eyes open as he could fell something was very wrong ! He felt as if Pixie Hollow might be in serious danger ! Deciding he should take this, Gruff crawled out of his whole and went forth.

* * *

Little did anyone in the Disney realm knew that the hard parts haven't even begun yet ! The cloaked stranger who came from another dimension was in the woods where he put a small hand-sized device on grassy ground. He then pulled his other device and spoke...

"I have placed the device,prepare to open..."

with that the device...created a portal that was similar to the one Gamera made but slightly smaller. And from that whole came the cybernetic alien monster...Gigan ! Gigan loudly screeched causing the birds in the trees to flee as he had arrived to the parallel world !

* * *

Back in the Daiei/Toho universe

A dangerous and deadly foe had arrived to Earth,one that battled Gamera,Mothra,Mothra Leo and Godzilla ! He had golden scales,two tails and three heads ! He was known by many as the King of Terror and his name was King Ghidorah ! Upon arriving back to Earth, all of King Ghidorah's three heads turned their attention to the portal. With great interest The King of Terror flew directly at the portal !

* * *

Back in the Disney dimension

Destroyah was in his Aggregate forms and was finally finished with absorbing the life energy from almost all the people of the Southern Isles. Destroyah thought of reverting to his Final or Flying form as it was easier to find more victims that way,but decided it would be far better if he stayed hidden from his enemies. He knew in order to kill two of his most powerful enemies, he must grow stronger and that was what he intends to do. Destroyah who was now separated into six of his Aggregate forms went into the water and submerges completely !

* * *

 **Well it seems that things are about to get interesting ! Anyways thank you all for reading this chapter, more are coming so stay tuned.**

 **To DJ Rodriguez**

 **I have some few questions:**

 **Q1 Do you plan on doing a Godzilla and Once Upon a Time crossover in the future ?**

 **Q2 Who do you believe would win in an all out battle between: Spacegodzilla,Destroyah and Keizer Ghidorah ?**

 **Q3 Forgive me for asking this question again but have you checked out the comic "Godzilla Kings and Brothers" ?**

 **Q4 How do you think Gruff the Neverbeast would react if he meet Little Godzilla or any of the good Toho monsters for that matter ?**

 **I pray to God that you're "Monsters and Magic " novels will gain the interests of Toho and Disney and hopefully Toho and Disney will work together to make something similar to this in the future.**

 **I also apologize for any spelling errors in my story.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DJ Rodriguez you're "Monsters and Magic" novels are so awesome that the word 'awesome' is not awesome enough. I'm looking forward for anyone to share my "Monsters and Magic Guardians of Enchancia" story with their friends.**

 **To answer Loshlasher180's question: No I'm afraid Gamera is unable to defeat Destroyah without the help of an ally monster. Because Destroyah is one of the most powerful Monsters in the Toho universe,he was able to toe to toe with Godzilla when he was in one of his most powerful forms !**

 **Also Zilla and Manda are one of the good guys (or good monsters) in my story**

 **I also apologize but Varan will not be in this story...so sorry about that.**

* * *

 _Flashback Toho Universe_

 _The King of the Monsters Godzilla has been swimming through the ocean, eventually he had gained a need to feed. He was soon attracted to a Power Plant where there was plenty of radiation to feed on. However as he left the salty water and came on to shore he suddenly...disappeared !_

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Far away from Monster Island there is a much smaller deserted island. This small island however is the home of the mighty sea serpent Manda ! The great sea dragon has defended this island and has claimed it as his home. Manda prefers to avoid interaction with other kaiju however he will attack any other kaiju that gets to close to his territory ! Manda at this point was swimming around the very deep waters of his island. Manda was in search of prey such as whales,giant squid and other large undiscovered deep sea creatures. Manda suddenly sensed a presence in his territory,as he looked up he saw a dinosaur-like amphibious creature swimming above him and was close to the surface. This creature was in fact Zedus ! This large amphibious dinosaur is a powerful and deadly carnivorous predator that will devour in other creature he came across ! However Manda is a far from pleased that this intruder had come his territory without a care in the world. Using his long body Manda began to swim up directly at the unsuspecting carnivore. Before Zedus had time to react Manda had wrapped almost his entire body around him. Like an anaconda Manda began to tighten his grip trying to crush Zedus ! Zedus roars out in pain,trashing hard in the water as he tries to break free from Manda's long and powerful body. Zedus suddenly sees an_ _opportunity_ _as he notices Manda's long tail is not around him. Zedus wastes no time as he bites Manda's tail HARD ! Manda roars in pain and losses his grip he had around his intruder ! Zedus while still holding Manda's tail in his jaws wants some serious payback,however he knows that underwater will give his opponent the advantage so he swims to the island. After coming out of the water and on shore he began pulling Manda trying to drag him onto the land to so Zedus will have the larger advantage. However Manda will not go down so easily,he then turns around and began to go where Zedus was. As Zedus continued trying to pull Manda out...the Sea Serpent suddenly lashes out of the water and bites Zedus in the neck ! While Manda's bite force was not as strong as some of the other Kaiju like Godzilla or Anguirus it was still powerful enough to cause Zedus to let go of his tail and roar in pain again. Wasting no time Manda began throwing coils around Zedus' whole body excluding his tail. Manda releases his bit from Zedus's neck and throws another coil around Zedus's neck. Then...using all the power Manda had left in him...Manda tightens his grip even harder,the tight was so hard that the sound of bones cracking withing Zedus's body can be heard. Zedus_ _desperately_ _tries to break free but it was no use. Manda continued to tighten his grip until Zedus finally ceased his struggle,but Manda was not willing to take any chances continued to squeeze. After some time Manda realized that the his opponent was dead and releases his grip. The Sea Serpent then roared in triumph !_

 _Disney Universe_

 _He later appeared in a forest much to Godzilla shock and confusion. Godzilla looks around and found nothing unusual except for the fact that there were no man-made structures of any kind and he also sensed less radiation in this world but he was determent to feed ,Godzilla walked forward. Just because there were no power plants did not meant that there were no natural sources of radiation._

 _As Godzilla was walking he heard something causing him to stop. He then spotted a human,with reindeer and were carrying some ice blocks on the sled. They did not appear to be aware of him and they appeared to be communicating with each other something Godzilla had never seen in his realm. Suddenly the reindeer stopped as it had finally spotted him,the human complained but soon stopped as he had spotted Godzilla was well. The human and reindeer gulped in shock. Godzilla himself having little to no interest in humans and much less reindeers decides to just ignore them and move on causing the to breath a sight of relief._

* * *

The cyborg monster Gigan has been unleashed in the Disney Realm ! His mission is to destroy any enemy monster he encounters and/or possible threats in this realm. With a mission to complete Gigan took to the sky.

...

Gigan flew over the forest and was now flying of the ocean. Gigan's red cybernetic eyes has spotted something...it was a kingdom about 800 meters away from him ! Gigan flew directly towards the kingdom to make sure there are no possible threats to worry about...however. As he got closer he saw several crab-like monsters terrorizing the kingdom and killing many of it's citizens. It was Destroyah in his aggreggated forms. Destroyah ever since he had fled from Gamera and Mothra Leo has been going about and destroying every kingdom he came across. Gigan landed firmly in the ground causing all of the Destroyahs to stop their attack and turn their attention to him. Gigan let's out a screetch in challenging Destroyah to which the Destroyahs replied with screetches of their own before they all came together and fused into his Final Form !

* * *

Far away in the house where Tinkerbell was captured by the human known as Lizzy. The young imaginative human girl was gathering flowers while singing. Unknowingly she had ventured a bit too far from her house,but what bat could have happened in beautiful and sunny day like this ? As she plucked another flower from the ground,it began to shake much to Lizzy's surprise...soon in no time...A gigantic golden dragon-like head emerged from the ground and about 50 feet away from the shocked little girl. The dragon-like head had a very long neck but the rest of it's body remained buried ! Lizzy was looking up in awe and shock forgetting that she had just dropped the flowers she was gathering. But the 'biggest' shock is yet to come as two more heads who were equally large and long as the first one. The two other heads emerged between the first that had sprouted from the ground. Each of the three heads was looking in different directions...until all three of them focused their attention on the young girls that was standing in front of them !

* * *

Back to the battle

Gigan shot his a laser from his red eye at Destroyah which does absolutely nothing to him. Destroyah then roars at him before charging forward at the cyborg dinosaur ! As soon as he came slow enough Gigan fired his grappling hooks from his hooked hands and wraps Destroyah's arms causing the mutant to stop in his tracks. Gigan then activated his Buzzsaw and began pulling Destroyah to the saw on his chest in an attempt to cut him up. However Destroyah has no intention of doing that and fires his Micro-Oxygen beam from his mouth desintegrating the grappling hooks Gigan had and freeing himself from the cyborg's grasp. Destroyah's then proceeded to fire another shot of his Micro-Oxygen ray this time however he aimed at Gigan's head. Gigan quickly ducks down and avoids the blast of energy before firing a blast of energy of his own red eye at Destroyah's chest which (like before) does very little damage to the mutant monster. Gigan however failed to notice Destroyah's pincer tipped tail as it lashed forward and caught Gigan by the throat ! Destroyah then spreads his dragon-like wings and takes to the air,Destroyah was flying low to the ground while still holding Gigan by the throat with his pincer tipped tail and dragging the cyborg monster around. This ended when Destroyah lands on the ground and throws Gigan away with his tail and causing Gigan to crash in the ground ! Before Gigan could get up Destroyah fired another Micro-Oxygen beam at the cyborg seriously damaging him in the process. Gigan however was down but not out as Gigan suddenly charged forward and slashed at Destroyah's chest with his hook-hands. Destroyah painfully roars as he takes two steps back to gain some distance. Gigan charges again and lifts his arm to do it again...before he could do anything else however...Destroyah activated his Laser Horn and quickly slashes and cuts off Gigan's right arm before he could use it to attack Destroyah again. Gigan screetches in pain before taking a few steps back. Destroyah fires his Micro-Oxygen beam and hits Gigan on his right shoulder ! Gaining the upper hand Destroyah uses his powerful tail like a whip and smacks the weakened Gigan across the face,sending the damaged cyborg monster crashing back down to the ground. Destroyah then fires his Micro-Oxygen beam at Gigan once again causing powerful explosion. Victorious Destroyah resumes his rampage !

* * *

Meanwhile

In the forest the powerful dinosaur Anguirus was still rather confused as to where he was. Ever since he got here ha saw no sign of humans or human-made structures,only small animals which flee from him when they saw him. However he was still unaware of the female human that was on his back,Giselle was holding on one of Anguirus' back spikes. Giselle was thinking about talking to Anguirus to just stop so she can get down,however she was still unsure to do this as she had great fear as well,a beast this big would do whatever it wants with her.

...

Prince Edward meanwhile has captured and brought down a very large troll. At this point Natheniel came running to Edward

"Amazing sire !" Natheniel said happily as he was quickly losing his stamina from running " Uh I love hunting trolls" He said as he tried to climb the large troll's face but accidently slit his arm inside one of the troll's nostrils "Eww, sorry about that"

"Oh that's okay" The troll said

Edward then pulled Natheniel up on the top of the troll's head.

"Trolls are fine to pass the time Natheniel but my heart belongs to be joined in song" Edward said as he grabbed Natheniel and began to sing while dancing with him on the Troll's back " _I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss-"_

However his lovely song was interrupted by an incredibly load roar which came deep from the forest and startled the birds.

"Ah, sire...that do you suppose...that is ?"Natheniel asked with a fearful tone

"It's like nothing I've ever heard before" Edward stated "Another troll maybe"

"No, that was defenitely not one of mine, it's much louder" The large green tied up troll said

"Whatever it is we must find it !" Edward declared as he jumped on his horse's back before they ran deep into the forest.

"Wait sire !" Natheniel yelled trying to call to the prince but it was no use as Edward was too far to hear him.

...

Prince Edward ran on his horse deeper and deeper into the forest determined to find what caused that roar. However his chase soon came to a stop he finally found where it came from. His horse stopped in complete fear nearly throwing Edward off his back as both of them were literally below Anguirus' chin, as Anguirus continued to walk forward completely unaware of the tiny human and horse below his body. Edward and his horse looked up in shock as the huge body of Anguirus moved over them ! Edward was in complete shock the thought that the troll he recently hunted and captured was large but this creature completely dwarfed the green troll ! Edward and his horse were able to evade Anguirus' large tail but as Anguirus continued to walk Edward saw something on the Ankylosaur's spiky back...it was girl. It was the most beautiful girl that the prince had ever seen !

"Maiden !" Prince Edward called out "Are you alright ?" He called out and Giselle heard him as she looked down at him and smiled

"Yes I'm alright?" She asked nicely

"Fear not I shall rescue you from this horrible beast !" Edward said and pulled his sword

"No no ! Don't ! He didn't capture me on purpose he doesn't even know that I'm here !" Giselle told him

"Are sure ?" Edward asked

"Yes !" Giselle responded

"Very well than" Edward said as he put his sword back "Come jump and I shall save you"

With that Giselle slowly came to the edge of the large dinosaur's back. She summoned all her courage and took a leap. As she was plummeting she was closing her eyes until she landed. When she slowly opened her eyes...she was in the arms of her one true love.

"It's you..." Giselle gasped

"What is you're name young maiden ?" Edward asked with joy

"Giselle." She responded

"Giselle...OH we shall be married tomorrow !" Edward declared as Anguirus continued to walk away from them.

* * *

In the kingdom Corona

The king and queen of Corona were sitting on their throwns, waiting for their daughter along their son-in-law to come back to them. Their silence soon ends when the both of them suddenly heard flapping of a bird's wings against the air...only difference is it was much louder than a normal. The looked at each other for a moment before moving away from their throwns and go to the windows to see what it was. They nothing at first until they looked up to a certan direction and then...they were met with the most terrifying creature they had ever seen in their lives ! It was an extremely large Gyaos with the intention to feed ! The Gyaos was flying directly for the kingdom Corona as there was a lot of food there ! The Gyaos was 78 meters tall,182 meter long wingspan and was 84 meters long. Upon seeing the enormous bat-like creature many of the subjects began to scatter in fear from the predatory creature. The Gyaos landed in the water close to the edge of where land met water. It slowly began to approach the kingdom until...it heard an extremely powerful roar which caught everyone by surprise ! Everyone's attention was now focused on the source which turned out to be Zilla who was coming from the woods. The king and queen of Corona along with everyone else were now in complete shock at the new creature's arrival ! The Gyaos screatched at the mutant marine iguana before opening it's bat-like wings and taking off into the air. The Gyaos was now hovering above Zilla. The Gyaos unleashed several Sonic Beams from it's both hoping to hit Zilla,but the mutant lizard using his amazing speed and reflexes easily avoided them. Then using his speed Zilla ran towards the hovering creature and jumped very high into the air completely catching the bat-kaiju off guard as he bit it's tail before they were pulled by gravity !Unfortunately Zilla and the Gyaos landed right on top of the bridge that was connecting the kingdom with the rest of the forst and completely demolished it ! But fortunately there were no people on the bridge as it was demolished by the two giant creatures. Zilla puts one of his legs on the Gyaos' chest preventing it from getting away,Zilla the used his sharp claws on his right hand and clashed the Gyaos' chest causing blood to escape the vampire-like monster's body. Roaring pain the Gyaos countered as it shot another Sonic Beam aiming at Zilla's head but like before Zilla quickly moved back to avoid it and released the Gyaos from it's grip. Sensing it is overwhelmed the Gyaos decides to flee as it gut up and flew in the opposed direction. Zilla however was not done as he roared in frustration and went to chase the Gyaos as he dived into the water and began to swim after the Gyaos . Just then Rapunzel,Flynn and Pascal who were all riding Maximus came only to see Zilla submerging almost completely underwater with only his scutes visible on the surface and it appeared that he was chasing some sort of a giant flying creature.

"What did we miss ?" Eugene asked in shock

* * *

Back in Arendelle

"I'm so sorry for this Queen Elsa" Roland apologized to the Snow Queen

"No it's all right we both kind of had some secrets we didn't each other to know at first" Elsa said with a slight giggle

"What about the portal that is still open" Kristoff pointed out

"We shall continue to work on how to close the portal" The twin fairies that were sitting on the butterfly stated

"I'm sorry about this but we must leave" Ronald said "We can't leave out kingdom unprotected when giant creatures from another world are roaming ours."

"It's perfectly understandable" Elsa said nicely "Speaking of which, we must also protect our kingdom as well" In truth the Snow Queen was unsure about this while she was the queen of kingdom and she had powerful ice magic, she was unsure that her powers could handle such great threats especially when Destroyah nearly killed her,her sister, her creation/'son' and her friends from another kingdom.

...

Meanswhile Gamera and Mothra Leo had moved away from Arendelle not to scare the citizens any more.

" _Leo it is an honor to meet you old friend."_ Gamera said in a respectful tone.

 _"It has been indeed quite a while since we had battled alongside each other"_ Mothra Leo said his voice was that of a young male.

 _"How did Destroyah survive, Godzilla and myself defeated him a long time ago"_ Gamera asked

 _"As we both know Destroyah is made up of much smaller creatures. When you and Godzilla defeated the final blow some of those tiny crustaceans escaped into the sea and began multiplying. Eventually there was enough of them for Destroyah to be reborn again."_ Mothra Leo explained

 _"But how did he arrive here ?"_ Gamera asked

" _The same way I did...when you were battling the Gyaos in our world and used you're final self destruction move, you accidently opened a gateway a portal which sucked you in. The portal as we speak is till open,but it does not simply serve as a gateway between our worlds,it also seems to be able to teleport being from our world and into this one randomly,Lora and Moll are still trying to find a way to close it."_ Mothra Leo stated

" _I hope for this world's sake, they find a way to do it soon."_ Gamera said

" _As do I"_ Mothra Leo agreed

* * *

Meanwhile

"Father,father ! You won't believe what I just saw !" A filed with joy Lizzy came running to her father inside the house.

"What is it Lizzy ?" Her father asked as he stopped reading his book

"I saw a huge three-headed dragon that came out of the ground a flew into the sky, it was fascinating" Lizzy said

" A three-headed dragon ?" Her father asked rather skeptical

* * *

 **SURPRISE again everyone ! I also decided to put the good King Ghidorah from "Godzilla,Mothra and King Ghidorah giant monsters all-out attack (2001)".**

 **To make it short he is 99 meters tall, 118 meters long and has 105 meter wingspan.**

 **I apologize if anyone thinks this is a rush and i apologize for any spelling errors.**

 **Now for some questions:**

 **Q1 What if Baymax from "Big Hero 6" had his chip put inside Mechagodzilla 3/Kiryu and thus causing his consciousness and soul to be inside Mechagodzilla 3, would Baymax in Kiryu's body been a great help for Godzilla and the other Earth defenders ?**

 **Q2 What are you're thoughts and opinions on the MUTOs from "Godzilla 2014" ?**

 **Q3 What are you're thoughts and opinions on the comic "Godzilla in Hell" ?**

 **Q4 Are you a fan of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" ?**

 **Q5 What do you expect and hope to see in the upcoming movie "Godzilla 2 (2018)" ?**

 **Q6 What is the closest living organism today you would compare King Ghidorah with ? Cause most Toho kaijus can easily be compared with modern organisms. Here are some examples:**

 **Godzilla-crocodile,salamander,** **macaque (it's a type of monkey) and lungfish.**

 **Biollante-venus fly trap**

 **Megalon- mole cricket (it's a type of burrowing cricket)**

 **Destroyah-dragonfly,portuguese man o' war (it's an organism that is composed of much smaller organisms)**

 **Anguirus-armadillo lizard (The armadillo lizard is type of lizard species that can curl itself into a ball)**

 **Kumonga-spitting spider**

 **Manda-anaconda,python**

 **Megaguirus- hornet,wasp**

 **Gamera-turtle,tortoise**

 **Gyaos-bat**

 **King Caesar-lion,poodle**

 **Gorosaurus-kangaroo,collared lizard**

 **Zilla-basilisk lizard (also known as the Jesus lizard)**

 **Varan-draco lizard**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody did you miss me !? Now it's time to continue where we left off on our previous chapter ! Also in this chapter Gamera is going to sing again ! Enjoy !**

* * *

The King of the Monsters Godzilla had found his way to a beach and there he quickly submerged under the blue water.

...

Godzilla was going very deep underwater looking for something,many sea creatures such as dolphins,sharks and whales fleed when they saw him,however little do they know is that they have little to fear from him as Godzilla had no interest in the sea creatures around him. He is looking for something else and he knows he can find it by going even deeper.

* * *

In Pixie Hollow several moths have passed since Gruff went to his hibernation period. All of the fairies were doing their work Rosette was growing new flowers,Iridesse was pointing the sunlight to the flowers that need to grow,Silvermist was making water bubbles and putting them on a spider's web,Vidia was creating small whirlwinds,Tinkerbell was making her newest invention and Fawn was giving seeds to some baby squirrels on a very tall tree. Each fairy was doing her job well until Fawn noticed something,she saw trees moving,something big was moving the trees. Unable to see from this height and out of curiosity Fawn flew down to get a better look on what was causing this. She was still very cautious because she knows that there are animals that would love to eat a fairy like herself. She eventually stopped when she saw something moving behind a bush. Slowly and carefully she began coming closer and closer to see what it was,still very wary of the danger...but suddenly...as she came closer...a very familiar face suudenly emerged from the bush startling her ! Her expression of surprise turns into one of joy in seconds !

"Gruff !? Is that you !?" Fawn asked with joy

The Neverbeast roars happily the moment he saw his bonded old friend ! With great speed Fawn flew and hugged his nose

"Gruff ! I missed you soooooo much ! Ugh you have no idea how much I missed you ! I thought I'd never see you again !" Fawn expressed her emotions

The Neverbeast replied with a soft growl saying that he 'missed her as well'

"Oh man ! This is too good to be true ! Everyone's gonna freak out when they see you again !" Fawn exclaimed happily

* * *

The twin fairies along with Mothra Leo had left Arendelle and Enchancia to close the portal as soon as possible

...

Back in Arendelle

Elsa and Anna were in the office alone

"Elsa what are we gonna do now ?" Anna asked

"I-I'm not sure...I don't think even my ice powers can stop these creatures..." Elsa said unsure

They were both thinking of a solution to this problem they have at hand. Suddenly an idea popped in Anna's head !

"I got it ! We should go to the trolls , maybe they can gave us an solution to this !" Anna suggested

"That's a great idea Anna !" Elsa exclaimed "I don't know how I didn't think of that before ! But we are gonna have to this quickly because I can't leave the kingdom to be left vulnerable for too long"

Anna nodded and they both want out the door to meet Kristoff and Sven.

* * *

Godzilla had gone deeper than ever,he was now so deep that the light from the sun could no longer reach,but eventually his long travel had finally paid off as he found what he had been searching for this whole time...an undersea volcano ! Along with the surface volcanoes, undersea volcanoes produce heavy amounts of radiation,Godzilla's main food source ! Wasting no more time Godzilla swam towards the undersea volcano and grabbed hold of it and began absorbing all the radiation from the volcano ! He could feel the energy and power flowing through his veins as he continued to gorge himself ! However he was unaware of the fact that he was being watched and stalked by an old enemy...Godzilla continued to feast...until...he was forcefully pulled from behind by an unknown force !

* * *

The royal Family along with their guardian monster Gamera had finally returned to their kingdom Enchancia. They all leaved their ship and went to the castle.

"Guards close the doors and get every weapon we have available !" Ronald ordered,some of the guards were surprised by this but non the less did as they were told !

Sofia came up to the tower of her room to meet Gamera at his eye level.

"Oh Gamera,what are we gonna do ?" Sofia asked "More monsters might come and I don't know if we can make it ?"

 _"Please Sofia do not give up and do not give in"_ Gamera said " _Fight no matter how hard it is even if the odd are against you !"_

* * *

 _"I see you ! Running through the crowd of heroes ! Past the edge of town ! Don't Cry You're NOT ALONE ! I won't leave you on you're own ! It's never had to come this far ! Till now ! Well show what you are ! You're magic's burning bright ! I swear we'll win this fight !"_

At this point Sofia began to sing "How can I win this fight ?"

 _"SOFIA ! Don't let them get the best of you ! You know you have to hold on to what's right to believe what I say ! SOFIA ! Your magic's stronger than before ! Just step on through the open door and I promise you'll okay !"_

 _"I've come too far to back down now ! If I fall here, he'll destroy all ! No way I can deny ! Stood here I'm terrified ! Destroyah you're time is up ! You lose ! Leave now or face defeat, you choose ! My options wearing thin,no doubt I have to win ! So bright here for what I've done ! I'll fly so high I touch the Sun !"_

Gamera looks at Sofia "I _will NOT let it end all here ! Don't falter to you're fear ! Look to the sky Sofia ! Pray to God, Sofia ! Cause if can't win this fight I'll sleep with the stars tonight ! "_

Now Sofia began..."You're words have touched my heart. Too my will I will not give up ! The stars are part of my strength and they will not bring me shame ! Singing out to the moon and with that I attune ! Crying out with the Sun ! They will see who I am ! A true princess deep within ! You know me better ! This is my final letter !"

 _"SOFIA ! Don't let them get the best of you ! You know you have to hold on to what's right believe when I say ! SOFIA ! You're magic's stronger than before ! Just step on through the open door and I promise you'll be okay ! So bright here for what I've done ! I'll fly so high I touch the Sun ! I will not let it end all here ! Don't falter to you're fear ! Look to the sky Sofia ! Pray to God, Sofia ! Cause if I can't win this fight I'll sleep with the stars tonight !"_

"You are with...me ! You're always with...me !"

 _"I won't leave you on you're own..."_

* * *

Meanwhile back at the battle between Gigan and Destroyah. Destroyah had left the destroyed kingdom in search of more victims to add to his list.

But unknown to Destroyah, the heavily injured but still alive Gigan is teleported back to the dimension he was summoned from

"I would appear that Gigan had failed...as expected..."

"Gigan was certinly able to push Destroyah close to his limit though. We shall repair Gigan and upgrade him"

* * *

Far away in a beautiful castle where the lovely Princess Cinderella currently resides ! Cinderella is currently still asleep in her bed...until she heard a very loud boom outside her castle waking her up and startling her.

"Oh dear what could that be ?" A worried Cinderella asked as she rushed to the window to see what it was. She moved the covers aside to see through the windows...but...after she did that,her body was filled with shock and awe at what she saw as she covered her mouth with her hands in deep shock.

It was Godzilla ! Godzilla had a very large slash mark on his chest and he made his way to the kingdom. The weakened Godzilla collapses from his injury and out of exhaustion making an even larger boom !

* * *

 **Also here's a bonus ! A small side story !**

 **Almost every Disney character had went and had gathered in the House of Mouse ! However this time the roof was missing in the House of Mouse.**

 **...**

 **Once everyone was inside, Mike the Microphone appeared.**

 **"And here he is,the most famous mouse,Mickey Mouse !"**

 **The Mickey the Mouse came in as everyone clapped**

 **"Hello everyone ! And welcome back to the House of Mouse ! You're probably all wondering why the roof is missing today,but that is because we have some very special guests coming tonight !" Mickey said**

 **At some point large enormous footsteps can be heard as well as felt and finally the source appeared it was Godzilla,Anguirus,Mothra,King Caesar,Rodan and Jet Jaguar !**

 **"Everyone please welcome Godzilla and his friends Anguirus,Mothra,King Caesar,Rodan and Jet Jaguar !" Mickey said as all of the Disney characters clapped and cheered at the six giant creatures. Godzilla,Jet Jaguar and King Caesar in response waved at them !**

 **"And to to celebrate these guests of ours we are gonna watch a very special movie tonight ! Hit it !" Micky said as Horace hits the DVD Player with a mallet**

 **Everyone had their foods: Godzilla was having a core from a nuclear reactor where he can absorb radiation,Anguirus was having several trees to eat,Rodan had several large piles of fish to eat,Jet Jaguar did not require food to eat,King Caesar being a deity also did not require food and Mothra had a pile of fruits and the Disney characters had their own foods and were all now getting ready to watch "Godzilla vs Destroyah" on the big screen !**

* * *

 **Well I hope you all like this chapter of mine ! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of mine ! Gigan will show up again in future chapters along with King Ghidorah ! The being were fully aware that Gigan cannot defeat Destroyah they simply wanted to see if Gigan could push Destroyah to his limits. The song isn't mine, the song belongs to "PrinceWhatever" and it is called "Frailty" and it is also very awesome !**

 **Now for my questions:**

 **Q1 Who would win in a battle between Anguirus and Zilla ?**

 **Q2 Could Sofia talk to Godzilla with her amulet ?**

 **Q3 What do you expect and hope to see in the upcoming movie "Godzilla vs Kong" that will be released in 2020 ?**

 **Q4 If you could make a crossover movie between Godzilla and Gamera, what would the plot be ?**

 **Q5 What are you're thoughts and opinions on "Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice" ?**

 **A apologize for any spelling errors.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone,it is good to see you all again,I apologize for this but this entire chapter is a flashback to when Godzilla and Gamera met for the first time in my story so please enjoy it.**

 **So I apologize to all who expected this to be a continuation of where we left off.**

 **I should also tell you that I like Godzilla comics slightly more than I like Godzilla movies.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **30 years before the events of "Guardian of Enchancia"**

 **Toho/Daiei Universe**

The mighty and powerful guardian of Earth has been awakened by the sudden arrival of a flock of 18 very large Gyaos. Who were heading for a populated area to feed on the humans and animals. Not wasting any time the turtle-like creature activated his rocket-jets and morphed his arms into ''flippers'',before taking off into the air in search of the flying carnivores.

...

As soon as he had arrived in the area...Gamera was met with a horrifying sight. The entire city had been destroyed ! Gamera could also sense that the mana levels of this particular city had suddenly dropped. There was zero signs of life,there weren't even insects in the air. The powerful being slowly landed on the ground and found that many humans that were killed. This was slightly unusual because the Gyaos would normally eat the humans. Gamera began to doubt that the Gyaos was were responsible for this,as he could sense that the airborn toxicity was extremely high ! Slowly Gamera began to walk further into the city...then he was shocked at what he found...the 18 Gyaos he was hunting...were found dead on the ground ! What unnerved him the most was not that the Gyaos were dead or even of how many there were...but it was how they were killed. The reptilian-beasts were killed in extremely bizzare and gruesome ways,their bodies were...melted,some were even completely dissolved ! Now the mighty champion of Atlants feared that whatever had done this was a great threat to all life on Earth as well as the planet itself.

Gamera eventually came across an abandoned factory,one of the many things that pollutes nature. But oddly enough smoke was still coming out of the factory itself. With great curiosity the Friend of all Children came to investigate this. He looked closer to see what was going on. But as he came close enough...

 **BOOM !**

The Factory suddenly exploded right in front of the great turtle-kaiju,knocking Gamera down ! Gamera slowly got up completely unharmed. He was surprised that the factory would all of the sudden explode like that. Suddenly the guardian could not help but get this strange feeling that he was being watched from behind. He slowly turns around to see what might be happening...but as he turned around...he was suddenly attacked by one of the deadliest monsters to have ever came to the planet Earth ! It was the Smog Monster Hedorah !

Hedorah ruthlessly attacks Gamera ! Grabbing the guardian monsters right arm with his left arm began enveloping it in his disgusting body ! But Gamera was far from willing to go down easily as he suddenly blasts Hedorah's left arm with a Plasma-Fireball from his mouth ,as a result freeing his own arm. Gamera roars in pain as he could feel that his arm was burned and nearly dissolved when he touched this new creature's disguesting body. Gamera now understood how this creature was able to defeat the Gyaos. But when he looked back at Hedorah,he was shocked to see The Smog Monster regenerating it's arm like it was nothing ! The pollution-menace suddenly charges towards the Atlantian champion and smashes the reptilian-kaiju on to the ground. Hedorah walked forward to attack him again, until suddenly something caught the Smog Monster's scent. It was the undoubtle scent of a polluted area not far from here. Completely forgetting Gamera,Hedorah morphs into his Flying saucer-like form and takes to the sky,leaving behind a trail of toxic smoke ! Gamera gets up unwilling to let this monstrosity go,he knew that this creature's mere presence will cause the mana levels of an entire city to drop significantly ! Gamera must stop the Smog Monster before it could reach another inhabited area. But as Gamera was prepared to activate his rocket-jets to go after Hedorah...

A bright blue beam composed of super-heated radiation suddenly bursted from the polluted ocean waters and hit Hedorah directly below the head causing the deadly alien-menace to crash on the ground !

Suddenly the mighty alpha-predator bursts out of the polluted water and roars ! Gamera turns to look at Godzilla's sudden arrival in shock and surprise ,as Godzilla turns to look at Gamera. Both reptilian-monsters were unsure about the other,nether was sure if the other was friend or foe,both were locked in a staring contest,this however did not last for long as Godzilla shifted his head to the left to see Hedorah regaining his humanoid form and getting back up. The Smog Monster angrily narrows his eyes at Godzilla. Knowing that there was no time to figure out about Gamera,Godzilla charges at the Smog Monsters and punches it in the head with his mighty fist. But his hand soon became engulfed in the alien's deadly body. Godzilla quickly pulls his hand out of Hedorah and grips it in pain as the acid began to dissolve even his though hide. The maple-leaf shaped spines that were on Godzilla's back suddenly flashed blue and Godzilla unleashes his Atomic Breath from his mouth hitting the left side of the Smog Monster's disguisting body ! This however does not prove to be very effective against the deadly sludge beast as it quickly reforms it's damaged body. Hedorah now moves between the two reptilian-monsters.

Seeing an opening Gamera wastes no time as he fires a Plasma-Fireball from his mouth,hitting Hedorah in the back and making a gaping whole in the Smog Monster's body. Seeing this Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath from his mouth and hits Hedorah's hole making even larger. Gamera moves aside as the Atomic Breath came his way after it went through Hedorah. But this once again did not mortally wound Hedorah as the gaping hole in his body quickly closes up. Enraged Hedorah stretches his left arm and smashes Godzilla into a equally-sized building,before turning around and blasting Gamera with two red laser beams he fires from his eyes. This did not do any serious damage to the heroic monster,though Gamera was still surprised as he did not expect an energy-based attack from this living mass of mess.

But Hedorah also fires a body part of his own at Gamera ,who (knowing what would happen if he didn't) quickly retracts his head into his shell and causes the slime to hit a building behind Gamera and causing the top of the building to dissolve as Gamera lifts his head up. Hedorah shoots with his red laser beams again but Gamera dodges his attack while firing a Plasma-Fireball from his mouth hits Hedorah in the head making a whole in the Smog Monster's head which quickly closes.

As soon as the whole closes,Godzilla suddenly smashes Hedorah with his powerful tail,but this did not prove to be a good idea as the Smog Monster's slimy and deadly body begins to engulf Godzilla's body. But the Monster King quickly unleashes a powerful Nuclear Pulse sending the Smog Monster crashing on the ground !

Hedorah slowly gets up again,but as he did so...Godzilla attacks ! With great strength,Godzilla smashes his hand into Hedorah's right eye,effectivly grabbing and removing the Smog Monster's eye,ignoring the pain of the acid dissolving his scaly hide. However Hedorah opens a small hole in his head which unleashes an extremely toxic smoke right in Godzilla's face. Godzilla grabs his throat despiratly gasping for air. Seeing an opportunity,The Smog Monster liquefies his body to cover up Godzilla almost entirely and began suffoceting him as well as dissolving him with his acidic body,only Godzilla's left arm and his tail we not covered up by the Smog Monster's deadly and toxic body,Smog Monster had also regained it's lost right eye.

Gamera was unsure how to respond to this,he knew if the Smog Monster kills this new creature he would have one less potential threat out of the way,but he was unsure for ceran,half of himself believes that he should let the Smog Monster kill Godzilla,but the other half says he should save the amphibious-reptilian creature. Finally Gamera had mad it up.

Gamera punches the concrete ground with his mighty fist and removes a very large underground water pipe,Gamera then grabs a few telephone poles along with their wires.

Gamera then came to Hedorah and threw telephone poles and wires at the Smog Monster before splashing the pipe with water on them and causing both Hedorah and Godzilla to get electrocuted with extremely high volts of electricity. Enraged Hedorah angrily attacks Gamera and covers up the Guardian Monster's body almost entirely. However Gamera retracts his legs into his shell before unleashing his rocket-jets and taking up into the sky. Godzilla had regained consciousness and enjoyed the sweet feeling of air entering his body and coursing through his body,he looked up just in time to see Gamera with Hedorah on him flying up in the sky and surpassing the clouds.

...

The brave and powerful guardian of Earth was now flying out of the planet Earth entirely and into the cold and airless vaccume of space. Nether of these creatures required oxygen to survive, but Gamera was able to survive in the extreme cold of space without effort. The Smog Monster's eyes widened in shock as he realized that that Gamera had in fact tricked him ! The Smog Monster's entire body began to become frozen solid due to the coldness of space.

Once far enough the heroic child-friendly Earth-defending monster stopped. With mighty roar and power the powerful Gamera shatters the frozen Smog Monster, shattering it into many frozen pieces ! He watched as the frozen pieces slowly flew deeper and deeper into the darkness of space.

...

Meanwhile back on Earth

Godzilla watched the sky carefully waiting for some kind of sign.

His wait soon paid off,when he suddenly sees the 262 foot tall turtle-like monster, extremely exhausted from it's battle with the Smog Monster. Gamera slowly lands on the ground and fell on his knees very weakened from the battle. Gamera looked at Godzilla who was also weakened from his battle against the deadly Smog Monster. Both of Godzilla and Gamera were waiting for one to do something adleast. Godzilla soon made the first move,the unexpected move. Godzilla turns around and slowly began walking back to the ocean before completely submerging under the waves. Gamera was dumbfounded by this he was an extremely weakened state and that creature would have easily killed him in this weakened state but instead he chose to leave without trace.

 **...**

 **27 years before the events of "Guardians on Enchancia"**

 **Toho/Daiei Universe**

After the defeat of the Smog Monster Hedorah,Godzilla and Gamera had went their seperate ways.

The brave and powerful guardian of the planet and humanity Gamera was deep under water resting. He pondered if he will ever meet that strange dinosaur-like creature again and wondered if things would be different should they meet again. Suddenly he opened his eyes and lifted his head up,as he could sense something approaching the planet Earth...something...sinister !

...

Godzilla the King of the Monsters himself was even deeper underwater feeding on a volcano that was producing heavy amounts of the radiation he fed up on. But then something caught his attention as well as he had an extremely uneasy feeling coming to him,he could feel something approaching Earth FAST ! Taking this seriously the mighty alpha predator swamp up with great speed !

...

With in a 5 to 7 hours in the city Tokyo. Godzilla bursted out of the water seemingly attracted to the evil presence that seemed to be heading this way,he was prepared for anything that came to threaten his planet. He then turns to see something flying towards the city,but upon a closer look he was stunned to see the same exact creature that helped him in his battle with the Smog Monster Hedorah ! Soon enough Gamera saw Godzilla in the city as well,he was also stunned to see the same creature that helped him defeat the deadly pollution monster 4 years ago ! Quickly deactivating his rocket-jets Gamera landed in front of the mighty Godzilla.

Both Godzilla and Gamera were bathld by this,as nether of them were sure of how to react. Both could feel something dangerous was about to land here but nether of them thought that it was the other one. In reality it was only 3 minutes,but it felt like an eternity for the amphibious alpha beast and the genetically-engineered turtle but soon their focus was cut short...when enormous viechal-sized crystals rained from the sky in the hundreds ! Each crystal had an extremely sharp point. The crystals easily pierced and went through many buildings and other man-made structures.

Both Gamera and Godzilla could withstand the attacks but it was still slightly painful. The both looked up...only to be very shocked and stunned at what they saw,there was another crystal. But this was one was larger it was about 800 meters tall,dwarfing any sky-scraper ever made ! The crystal landed and buried itself deep into the ground. At this point a new creature had arrived as it slowly hovered and landed in front of the two reptilian monsters. This creature looked very similar to Godzilla,in fact one could even say that this creature was Godzilla's 'brother'. This powerful beast was known as Spacegodzilla !

Spacegodzilla turns to look at his 'brother' before turning his orange eyes over to Gamera. Spacegodzilla raised a slight eyebrow at the mighty-turtle monster as he was unsure of his abilities,but he was not going to let Gamera demonstrate his powers !

With mighty roar Spacegodzilla unleashes his Corona Beam from his mouth and hits the child-friendly monster,sending him crashing into a building. Spacegodzilla then uses his telekinetic powers to lift several sharp crystals from the ground and aims them at Gamera,before unleashing them like a barrage of giant bullets ! Gamera roared in pain as the sharp crystals continued hitting him endlessly.

However Godzilla after seeing this,the King of the Monsters knew that Spacegodzilla is a complete monster with no sense of mercy or remorse. Godzilla angrily roars the deadly modified clone of himself. Godzilla's maple-leaf shaped spines flashed blue before unleashing his Atomic Breath at Spacegodzilla. However before the blue radioactive beam could hit him...Spacegodzilla creates a powerful shield which ultimately blocks Godzilla's Atomic Breath much to Godzilla's shock. Spacegodzilla then using his telekinetic ability raised both of his arms causing both Godzilla and Gamera to levitate into the air. Spacegodzilla then brings his hands together with great speed causing Godzilla and Gamera to suddenly fly towards each-other and smashes their heads together,before dropping on the ground.

Spacegodzilla smirked sadistically before using his power to lift more crystals and firing them at both Godzilla and Gamera. However both Godzilla and Gamera quickly got up and counter Spacegodzilla's attack with attacks of their own ! Gamera shot Plasma-FireBalls destroying incoming crystals while Godzilla shoots his Atomic Breath to destroy more incoming crystals. Spacegodzilla roars before unleashing powerful bolts of energy from his shoulder-crystals at Gamera and Godzilla.

Suddenly enormous crystals bigger than Godzilla and Gamera bursted from the ground,surrounding them ! The crystals continued to grow until they have completely surrounded the reptilian monsters ! Spacegodzilla had imprisoned Godzilla and Gamera in his Crystal Prison. Spacegodzilla now using his crystal manipulation powers began to make the crystals expand in an attempt to crush the two reptilian-creatures that were inside his Crystal Prison.

Inside the Crystal Prison, Godzilla and Gamera were struggling to prevent themselves from being crushed. They both knew if the space monster wins the Earth is doomed ! But they also knew than in order to defeat him...they had to work together !

The Crystal Prison began to shake uncrontollably as Spacegodzilla's eyed widened in surprise. Then...

 **BOOM !**

Godzilla and Gamera have shattered Spacegodzilla's Crystal Prison into pieces much to Spacegodzilla's shock ! Gamera quickly activates his rocket-jets flies towards the space monster before delivering a powerful punch across Spacegodzilla's face. Before Gamera could attack again,another crystal bursted from the ground between himself and Spacegodzilla. Godzilla then shot his Atomic Breath hitting Spacegodzilla in the chest,injuring him but it quickly heals much to Godzilla's shock.

Spacegodzilla then levitates himself via his telekinetic ability and smashes Gamera in the head with his powerful tail,causing Gamera to crash in the ground,before turning his attention to Godzilla and unleashing his orange Corona Beam at his 'brother'. Godzilla blocks his attacks with his blue Atomic Breath. Gamera gets up to witness this,it appeared that they were evenly matched but soon Spacegodzilla began to levitate closer to the 800 meter tall crystal he had created and as soon as he did that,Spacegodzilla's Corona Beams overwhelms Godzilla's Atomic Breath and knocks him down. Gamera was surprised by this sudden event,but it was not just that,the Atlantian champion could feel a bizzare and unusual energy from the ginormous crystal that was being passed into Spacegodzilla himself. He now came to the conclusion that the crystal was used as an energy supply for the space monster.

The Guardian of the Universe then charged up an extremely powerful Plasma-FireBall and shoots it at the large crystal ! Once it hit the crystal it created a powerful explosion catching Godzilla's and Sapcegodzilla's attention,after the smoke cleared it was revealed that the ginormous crystal had a very large crack in it ! Spacegodzilla eyed widened in shock and horror as Gamera had figured out his weakness. Gamera was prepared to charge up another blast but could not resume when Spacegodzilla suddenly uses several smaller crystals to attack the Guardian kaiju with. Godzilla was slightly surprised as to why Spacegodzilla would desperately protect the enormous crystal but,he knew that if he was desperate into defending it then it must have meant something serious to him. Charging up Godzilla unleashes his Atomic Breath from his mouth and hits the crack in the ginormous crystal ! Ultimately and completely shattering it and causing the ginormous crystal to come down crashing ! Spacegodzilla turns to look in horror as he sees his creation falling down like chopped-down tree !

Gamera used this to his advantage as he shoots Spacegodzilla's left shoulder-crystal with a very powerful Plasma-FireBall shattering it and causing Spacegodzilla to roar in pain and to fall/crash on the ground. Spacegodzilla gets up again and glares at Gamera with pure hate in his orange eyes but before he could attack,Godzilla shoots and shatters Spacegodzilla's right shoulder-crystal with his blue Atomic Breath,causing Spacegodzilla to fall to his knees extremely weakened. Spacegodzilla looks up just in time to see Godzilla charging up his Atomic Breath and Gamera charging up an extremely powerful Plasma-FireBall...then both Godzilla and Gamera unleash their attacks at the shocked Spacegodzilla and ultimately destroy the villainous monster in a powerful explosion !

Godzilla and Gamera both roared in victory !

Then both of them turned to look one another in the eyes. They were unsure if the other one was friend or foe but both knew that if were not for the other's help,they would have perished and the Earth would have been doomed. Godzilla then turns around and proceeds to slowly walk back into the ocean,Gamera watched as Godzilla completely submerges underwater.

...

However unknown to both Godzilla and Gamera,a very small frozen piece from the frozen Hedorah did not go deeper in space,but was in fact pulled back to Earth due to the plant's gravitational pull. The extremely small frozen piece crashes/splashes into the ocean waters,thanks to the warm waters it was soon unfroze. The piece of the Smog Monster quickly took on a tadpole-like form and began to swim towards the closest polluted area.

* * *

 **Present time**

 **Disney Universe**

Meanwhile at the open portal which Gamera had created and came,a deadly and powerful foe slowly reveals his face...or his faces. King Ghidorah had finally arrived in the Disney universe ! Each head looked at a different direction before the three-headed space dragon takes flight in this new world !

* * *

 **Well it would seems that King Ghidorah had finally arrived. Now things can really become interesting with our heroes**

 **Now for my questions:**

 **Q1 Who is you're favourite version of Ghidorah ? Showa,Heisei,Mecha-King Ghidorah,GMK King Ghidorah,Grand King Ghidorah,Desghidorah or Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah ?**

 **Q2 Could you name you're top 5 favourite Godzilla movies from least favourite (5) to you're first favourite (1) ?**

 **Q3 Could you name you're top 5 favourite Disney animated movies ?**

 **Q4 In you're opinion who do you think is the deadliest opponent Godzilla ever fought ? In my opinion I think it's Hedorah cause Hedorah nearly killed Godzilla in "Godzilla Legends"if it weren't for Mechagodzilla-2's help.**

 **Those are all my questions,I apologize for any spelling errors and PEACE !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody ! Now it's time for the continuation ! Also Godzilla's origin in my story is that he is an ancient prehistoric life-form created by Nature that has evolved to consume radiation as a food source,Godzilla evolved during the Permian period which is before the dinosaurs even evolved. King Ghidorah in my story is from "Rebirth of Mothra 3" a.k.a Grand King Ghidorah. This chapter also has a Flashback but don't worry it will not take the entire chapter.**

* * *

The deadly three headed extraterrestrial dragon takes flight in this new and interesting world. Each of King Ghidorah's three heads was looking at a different direction,studying this new world as it was full of life energy that King Ghidorah wishes to consume ! After some time of flying King Ghidorah decided to land in a forest,once he landed he created a powerful shock-wave. King Ghidorah then created a large dome in the middle of the forest to put his captured prey where he will consume their life-force ! Now it was time to fill it up with victims,with a mighty flap from his wings the King of Terror took to the sky in search of living prey.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Enchancia

Sofia was in her tower with Gamera

"Say Gamera,Lora and Moll never said anything about King Ghidorah" Sofia said with curiosity "Is he really that bad ?"

" _Indeed_ " Gamera said with a grim tone " _Ghidorah belongs to a race of three-headed dragons. These dragons are like parasites,they search for a world filled with life and once they find one,they will not stop until they have destroyed all life on that world and consumed the life-force of the creatures they killed"_

Sofia was left horrifed at hearing this,as she had no words to describe this

" _King Ghidorah nearly caused the extinction of the dinosaurs if it wasn't for Godzilla who stopped him._ "

"Wait" Sofia intorrupted "I thought the dinosaurs were supposed to be wiped out by a meteor"

" _They were_ " Gamera said " _But before that happened King Ghidorah came and attacked nearly killing all of the dinosaurs,soon Godzilla came and after a long battle,King Ghidorah was forced to retreat"_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Toho/Daiei Universe_

 _150 million years ago Cretaceous Period_

 _The deadly monster from space had arrived on Earth for the first time,Cretaceous King Ghidorah had finally arrived ! Cretaceous King Ghidorah began to mercilessly slaughter all of the dinosaurs in the Cretaceous Period while at the same time feeding on their life-force. However after some time of killing dinosaurs,Cretaceous King Ghidorah heard..._

 _SSSKKKRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNGG !_

 _The three headed dragon turned around to see...Godzilla coming after him. The 40 meter tall three-headed dragon looked up in shock at the 108 meter tall alpha predator. Godzilla roared at Cretaceous King Ghidorah challenging him to a fight ! Cretaceous King Ghidorah responds with roars from his own,before unleashing Fire Balls from all three of his mouths at the larger amphibious creature,Cretaceous King Ghidorah then with a mighty flap from his wings takes to the air. He goes to attack Godzilla immedietly ! Cretaceous King Ghidorah's right head bit Godzilla's right wrist,while his left head bit Godzilla's right wrist and his middle head bit Godzilla's throat. Godzilla roars in pain and shook violently before finally releasing himself from Cretaceous King Ghidorah's grip and sending the three-headed dragon crashing on the ground. Godzilla then walked to the fallen space dragon and grabbed him by his forked tail,then Godzilla began to mercilessly smash Cretaceous King Ghidorah on the ground before throwing him into a lake. Godzilla's maple-leaf shaped spines flashed blue before unleashing his Atomic Breath at the weakened Ghidorah ! After taking a direct attack from Godzilla,King Ghidorah was faced with two options: leave now or face defeat. Knowing he is no match Cretaceous King Ghidorah flapped his wings and flies away from Godzilla and retreats back into space. Godzilla roars in triumph._

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Disney universe**

In the ocean a pod of baleen whales were peacefully swimming in the ocean,all seemed well until...one of the baleen whales was suddenly grabbed by some powerful jaws and lifted out of the water...it was King Ghidorah ! King Ghidorah's middle head had snatched the baleen whale in it's powerful jaws and began absorbing it's life-force ! King Ghidorah's other two heads soon did the same thing and grabbed two more whales in their jaws ! After finishing his snack King Ghidorah's heads dropped the lifeless bodies of the whales from their jaws. As he had decided to start gathering victims to his dome !

* * *

Meanwhile at Cinderella's kingdom

The King of the Monsters Godzilla after having a brutal battle with the unknown enemy,recieved a serious wound in the chest and becomes weakened,he eventually finds his way to the home of the Princess known as Cinderella. Many people surrounded the unconscious Godzilla with shock,awe,curiosity and wonder on their faces. Cinderella herself emerged from the castle to get a better look at the enormous amphibious creature. She was very much shocked but also curious as she looked at the massive creature,she could hardly believe that a creature this big could actually exist ! Her mouse friends in her pocket were also very shocked at the massive alpha predator.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ocean

The young mermaid princess of Merroway Cove Oona along with her older sister Cora were collecting beautiful sea shells from the rocks on the surface.

"It's a good thing we made peace with the humans,now my mother is allowing us to go to the surfece whenever we want" Oona commented

"Yeah,I know" Cora agrred soon something caught her attention in the sky "Hey Oona what is that up there ?" Core pointed at the sky and as Oona looked where her sister was pointing at she was filled with shock at what she was seeing...it was a giant three-headed dragon that was flying their way ! This was in fact King Ghidorah.

"Oh my gosh,it's huge" Oona exclaimed with shock

"We better tell our mother about this" Cora suggested

"Right"Oona agreed but before she could submerge under the water she suddenly...disappeared into thin air

"Oona !" Cora yelled in shock and dispair before she herself disappeared into thin air as well.

* * *

The fairies Lora and Moll were on Fairy Mothra and they were trying to use their magic to close the portal until they sensed a dark and sinister presence !

Moll gasped

"Lora do you think the presence we are sensing is..." Moll was cut off by her sister

"Yes...it's King Ghidorah without a doubt and his kidnapping children from this dimension" Lora said "We must call Mothra Leo and get Gamera !"

Moll nodded

 _"Mothra oh Mothra"_

 _"If we were to call for help"_

 _"Over time,over sea,like a wave,you'd come"_

 _"Our guardian angel"_

...

The heroic divine moth...Mothra leo had heard their calls and immediatly took to the sky as quickly as possible !

* * *

Back at Cinderella's kingdom

Cinderella out of great curiosity came even closer to the lying and unconscious Godzilla. Her mouse friends that where in her pocked hesitated to get any closer along with her bird friends who were on her shoulders. Most of the others were unsure if the princess should get this close to the giant as Cinderella came closer...Godzilla's eyes suddenly shut open allowing Cinderella to see her reflection on one of Godzilla's yellow eyes ! Cinderella was now very much filled with shock along with everyone else as Godzilla suddenly began to arose and get up ! Cinderella could only watch in shock and awe as she along with everyone else were forced to look up at the 108 meter tall radioactive creature ! It was truly an unbeliveable sight to be seen ! Godzilla looks down the young and beautiful princess,Cinderella who was looking up at him with more amazement and wonder rather than fear. However this did not last very long as Godzilla suddenly shifted his attention to the right,out of curiosity Cinderella turned to see at what he was looking at...but as she did that...she was met with terrirfying sight ! It was the three headed dragon King Ghidorah and he was flying directly for the castle !

* * *

Neverland

...

Meanwhile the fairies and sparrowmen were doing their jobs. Tinkerbell and her fairy friends had gathered

"Say has anyone seen Fawn ?" Tinkerbell asked "She's been gone for a while..."

But just then Fawn came out of nowhere landing in front of them

"Fawn where have you been ?" Rosetta asked

"We were gonna start looking for you" Iridessa said

"Well let's just say I've met someone that I think you all should meet" As Fawn said that she whisteled. Just then an old face appears front of the now shocked fairies

"No way..." Vidia said

"Wow..." Iridessa

It was Gruff the never beast,he was very happy to see his old friends once again as he let out a happy roar

"But...I thought Gruff was hibernating for 1,000 years" Tinkerbell pointed out in shock

"I'm surprised myself" Fawn said

Gruff then began to growl softly at them

"What ?" Fawn turns around to look at him in shock

"What is it ?" Tinkerbell asked

"Gruff what are you saying"?" Fawn asked the Neverbeast in confusion

Gruff responded with another soft growl

"Here ?" Fawn asked in shock

"What did he say ?" Tinkerbell asked

"He said...that he thinks that something is coming to Pixie Hollow...unlike anything we've ever seen before" Fawn answered in shock

The other fairies looked at her and Gruff with shock,but just then Nyx the scout fairy came flying

"Fairies I have..." Nyx was suddenly caught off when she saw her former enemy "Gruff ?"

"The one and only" Fawn responded cheerfully

"But how is this possible I though-" Nyx was the cut off

"Yeah,we know he is suppose to be in hibernation" Vidia said

"What was it you were gonna say ?" Tinkerbell asked

"What I was gonna say is that something is coming or flying towards Pixie Hollow...something big...very big" Nyx said with a slight fear in her tone,this highly unusual to hear quite possibly the bravest fairy in Pixie Hollow show signs of fear

The fairies looked in complete and utter shock while Gruff narrowed his green eye knowing that he was indeed right. Seeing this...

"You knew ?" Nyx asked in surprise

"No..." Fawn said "But Gruff knew"

Suddenly all of them heard a very loud and unusual roar

 _Rhharrrgh !_

"What was that ?" Rosetta gulped as she asked Fawn

"To be perfictly honest with you...I don't know" Fawn responded with surprise

The fairies then decided to fly up to see what is going on

"Gruff stay here" Fawn told her firend before flying up as Gruff gruffed in agreentment

The Never fairies slowly came up to the bright blue sky to see...but just then...they were met with an extremely terrirfying sight. It was a gigantic creature unlike anything,any fairy had ever seen. It was big, even bigger than Gruff himself,it looked like nothing they had ever seen before. It was indeed an extremely terrirfying sight to be seen,this creature looked more scary and sinister than the dragon Kyto. It looked like a cross between a bird,a bat,a butterfly and even then it still looked bizzare. It's wings were highly unusual,it had a beak-like jaw filled with sharp teeth making it perfect for killing prey,manipulating objects and fighting. It's hooked forelimbs were ideal for slashing and stabbing victims but not suited for carrying prey like a hawk and it has much smaller forelimbs on it's chest. This creature was in face Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism also known as a MUTO !

* * *

Cinderella's kingdom

The people ran back to the castle in fear as they saw the deadly three headed monstrosity approaching ! Godzilla was surprised to see an old foe of his return here.

Little did he know,that King Ghidorah had the same exact thoughts. However King Ghidorah decided this should be their final conflict !

Cinderella looked in complete shock as King Ghidorah swooped down to attack Godzilla. King Ghidorah delivered a kick to Godzilla's chest knocking the amphibious reptile down on the ground. However before King Ghidorah could attack again,King Ghidorah's right head has suddenly spotted Cinderella. Cinderella gasped in shock and horror as all three of King Ghidorah's heads turned their attention to her. She was too horrified to even move. But luckily for her Godzilla quickly got up and blasts King Ghidorah in the chest with his blue radioactive beam knocking the deadly dragon out of the skies and sending him crashing on the ground below. King Ghidorah gets up and angrily roars at Godzilla with all three of his heads,Godzilla replies with a roar of his own. All three of King Ghidorah's heads shot Gravity Beams from their mouths at Godzilla,but Godzilla retaliates by blasting King Ghidorah with his Atomic Breath. King Ghidorah has a strong to desire to kill Godzilla,but he knew that now is not the time as he had not have that kind of power yet. But he knew he can achieve it by absorbing the life-force of his victims that were in his dome. He then flapped his wings and flew at Godzilla before kicking the monster king on the ground with his right leg. Cinderella and her mice friends looked in shock as the three headed dragon came their way,but before they could do anything they all suddenly vanished into thin air. Godzilla gets up only to see King Ghidorah flying away from him,but Godzilla had unfinished buisness with the three-headed kaiju as he began pursuing King Ghidorah !

* * *

Enchancia

Gamera was resting in the waters of the kingdom Enchancia until he heard two familar voices in his head

 _"Gamera !"_

Gamera quickly shut his eyes open in surprise

" _Lora ? Moll ?"_

 _"Yes it is us ! Listen King Ghidorah has come to this dimension as well. He is gathering all the people of this dimension into his dome where he will consume their Life-Force !"_

Gamera was now filled with great shock as he could not believe it,first Gyaos,then Destroyah and now King Ghidorah had came ?

 _"I shall go now !"_

However before he could fly he heard

"Gamera where are you going ?"

Sofia asked as she suddenly came out of the tower

 _"Listen Sofia ! King Ghidorah had found his way here as well,he is capturing people and taking them to his dome ! You must stay here for you're own safety !"_

Sofia was filled with surprise,shock and horror. upon hearing that the deadly three-headed dragon had found his way here !

"Gamera I want to help too !" Sofia insisted

 _"Please Sofia you must stay here for you're own safety,I shall defeat King Ghidorah on my own"_ Gamera declared

Seeing that there is no point in coming along

"Alright,just please save everyone" Sofia pleaded

" _And I shall"_ Gamera said before giving Sofia a thumbs up and activating his rocket-jets from his holes and turning his arms into 'flippers' and taking off into the air !

* * *

Meanwhile Oona and Cora were in a large pond which was with in the dome that King Ghidorah had created. They looked around in shock as there were many children and people trapped in here as well.

"Cora where are we ?" Oona asked her older sister with fear

"I don't know,but I don't like the looks of it at all" A frightened Cora answered

Suddenly all of them looked you to see King Ghidorah descending to the ground !

King Ghidorah had finally returned to his dome,he landed close to his dome and checked in. He saw all of his victims he had kidnapped trying to find a way to get out,all three heads of King Ghidorah smirked sadistically as they watched all those creatures struggle in his dome. He was about to start absorbing their life-force until...a powerful laser beam hit his right head,causing it to roar in pain. King Ghidorah then turned his attention to the source to find Mothra Leo coming at him to stop him. King Ghidorah's head fired Gravity Beams from their mouths which Mothra Leo dodges while at the same time firing his own energy blasts at King Ghidorah. But their battle was intorrupted when they heard a new yet familiar roar,they turned to see the ferocious dinosaur Anguirus coming their way. Anguirus roared as he came to assist Mothra Leo,but they weren't alone as soon as Anguirus made himself known another being came...it was Godzilla as he had finally arrived at King Ghidroah's location. But it was not over as the final monster appeared...Gamera. ! Gamera landed and shifted his 'flippers' into arms and deactivated his rocket-jets before his legs came out. It was four against one: Mothra Leo,Anguirus,Godzilla and Gamera against King Ghidorah !

* * *

 **Back to the small side story ! In the House of Mouse !**

 **The Disney characters along with the Toho Kaiju (mainly Godzilla,King Caesar and Jet Jaguar) were clapping with joy and satisfaction while Mothra happily chirped,and Rodan and Anguirus roared happily after the movie "Godzilla vs Destroyah" ended ! It was truly an amazing and awesome movie as well as very sad.**

 **...**

 **Mickey Mouse approached Minnie Mouse**

 **"Wow Minnie,we should have had Godzilla and his friends come here a long time ago,everything seems to be better than it usually is !" Mickey Mouse said happily**

 **"Mickey I have some serious thing to tell you !" Minnie said in desperation**

 **"What could the problem be Minnie ?" Mickey asked in confusion**

 **"Well it seems we have more guests of Toho coming in the House of Mouse"Minnie answered**

 **"Well that's great ! But I still don't see what's the problem with that." Mickey said**

 **"The problem is WHO they are." Minnie said**

 **...**

 **Meanwhile some of Godzilla's deadliest foes had also came to the House of Mouse and those were: Spacegodzilla,Gigan,Destroyah,King Ghidorah,Hedorah and Monster X**

 **The Disney characters were surprised to see them while Godzilla and his allies glared degrees at their old foes.**

 **Mickey Mouse then came on stage**

 **"Well...it seems that we have some new guests here...hehe" Mickey said with a slight fear "Everyone please welcome Spacegodzilla,Destroyah,Hedorah,Gigan,King Ghidorah and Monster X !"**

 **Some of the Disney characters were unsure and uneasy about this but never the less clapped**

 **"And now here's were Godzilla shines !" Mickey moved as the screen switched on "Smog of War" for the audience to enjoy**

 **(Smog of War is actually the name for the fourth issue of the comic "Godzilla Legends" but in this case it's going to be a movie)**

* * *

 **I just keep throwing surprise after surprise don't I ? Alright to be clear I decided to replace Battra with MUTOs cause I felt they deserve to shine. Also between me,DJ Rodriguez and Japan Boy I think I'm the first one to put the MUTOs in a Godzilla/Disney crossover.**

 **Now for some questions:**

 **Q1 Do you think that King Ghidorah's middle head is slightly dominant over the two other heads ?**

 **Q2 Who would win between Mothra and the Male Flying MUTO (The MUTO must not be underestimated,he very strong as he was able to drag the heaviest version of Godzilla,he is very agile and he's EMP attack prevents monsters from using their energy based attacks) ?**

 **Q3 What is your favourite Godzilla roar ?**

 **Q4 Do you think that in Frozen 2 the main villain should have powers that are the opposite of Elsa's (Which is fire) ?**

 **Q5 Could you name you're top 5 deadliest Godzilla foes (5 is the least deadliest while 1 is the deadliest) ?**

 **Those are all my questions and PEACE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and it's time to continue with our story,also there will be a small flashback at the beginning of the story. I usually do these flashbacks in order to keep the chapters a little longer.**

 **To "New Universe Returns" : I apolagize but I am completely unfamiliar with the Ultraman franchise.**

 **To "Fire and Ice Master 123" : I'm sorry to disappoint you but Asagi is not going to appear in my story.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Toho/Daiei Universe**

 **27 years before the events of "Guardians of Enchancia"**

 _It was a beautiful and lovely day in Tokyo. This moment however was suddenly inturrputed by a fully grown Gyaos who had come in order to feed on the populace of the city. The military attempted to subdue the Gyaos with their weapons such as tanks,maser canons and fighter jets. But their weapons had little to no effect on the deadly vampiric monster,Gyaos angrily retliated by cutting them up with it's Sonic Beam. It seemed that there was nothing stopping the Gyaos from feeding on the populace. However this battle was not over when suddenly the mighty flying monster Rodan had come and delivered a double kick to the Gyaos sending the vampire-like monster crashing in a small building. Much like his allies Godzilla and Anguirus,Rodan was territorial and considered this land as his territory,he opened his wings and roared at they Gyaos,giving it a warning to leave now or face doom. However the Gyaos was far from pleased, and angrily roared back at it's flying opponent. The Gyaos then opened it's mouth and shot a Sonic Beam from it's mouth at Rodan,but the experienced fighter Rodan was quickly ducks down and avoids the beam. The Sonic Beams hits a building behind Rodan and cuts it clean in half,after witnessing this Rodan knew that this was not an opponent to be taken lightly. Gyaos attempted to fire another one but as it shot it's Sonic Beam,Rodan shot his Uranium Beam from his beak. The two energy beams clashed and created a small explosion. With a mighty flap from his wings Rodan takes to the sky,followed by an enraged Gyaos who was not willing to let it's opponent escape with he's life._

 _In the sky the two flying kaiju fought._

 _The Gyaos shot several Sonic Beams from it's mouth attempting to cut Rodan in half,but the much more experienced and faster Rodan dodged all of the Gyaos's beams with little effort. Rodan was clearly the faster and more experienced fighter of the two. Rodan knew that this opponent would not go down easily in a head on battle,he needed to catch his opponent off guard. Rodan the quickly thought of something and with a heavy flap from his majestic wings Rodan flew higher and higher,followed by a determined and presistent Gyaos._

 _Rodan and Gyaos were now flying above the clouds._

 _Gyaos was still on the offensive,firing a limitless amount of Sonic Beams which Rodan dodged. But suddenly Rodan folded his wings and began to plummit down and dive into the clouds. The Gyaos determined to finish Rodan off, dives down after it's opponent. However after diving pass the clouds,the Gyaos opened it's wings to find that his opponent has suddenly vanished ! The Gyaos was now flying looking for his opponent,it thought that Rodan had escepted defeat and fled for his life. However the Gyaos had fatally underestimated Rodan,who now appears out of nowhere and was flying right behind the unsuspecting Gyaos. Ceasing his chance Rodan fires Uranium Beam from his beak and hits the Gyaos' right wing making a large whole in it's wing,the Gyaos roared in pain,with a large whole,the Gyaos could no longer stay air born and began to plummet,but Rodan was not finished as he fired two more blasts of Uranium Beam hitting the Gyaos in the chest and fatally wounding it before firing one more Uranium Beam and hitting the Gyaos' head. Rodan had blasted the Gyaos out of the skies ! Rodan watches as the Gyaos' lifeless body falls into the ocean below,Rodan roars in victory and flies off victorious !_

 _..._

 **26 years before the events of "Guardians of Enchancia"**

 _Millions of years ago the planet Mars was a peaceful civilization,but it fell due to the attack of King Ghidorah's relative...Desghidorah. Desghidorah was King Ghidorah's relative,like his 'cousain' he possessed three heads with very large wings,but unlike his relative he had four legs insted of two and had a forked tail insted of two seperate tails. After destroying all life on the planet Mars and absorbing it's life-energy,Desghidorah turned his attention towards Earth and attempted to do the upon his invasion,he was defeated and sealed away by the heroic monster...Mothra ! However Desghidorah's seal soon began breaking due to so many years passing. Eventually the seal could no longer contain the extraterrestrial dragon and broke,thus releasing Desghidorah once again !_

 _..._

 _Mothra has been guarding her egg on Infant Island but she soon sensed the monster's return ! Knowing full well what would happen if she does not take action,Mothra decides to leave her egg in order to defeat Desghidorah !_

 _..._

 _Meanwhile the Shobijin Lora and Moll were on Fairy Mothra's back,hoevering and watching helplessly as Desghidorah began absorbing the life-force from the forest around him ! Soon the hear a familiar chirp and look up to see..._

 _"Mothra !" Both Lora and Moll exclaimed happily_

 _However Desghidorah hears her chirp as well ,and all three of his heads turned their attention to the source !_

 _Mothra makes the first move as she attacks by firing bolts of energy from her antenna ! This does some damage to the three-headed creature but not enough to put him down for the count ! Desghidorah retaliates by firing Lava Gout Energy Bolts from all three of his mouths ! But thanks to her smaller size Mothra easily avoids her attacker's fire balls ! Mothra then proceeded to fly circles around Desghidorah while at the same time releasing her poisonous pouder on the deadly monster ! Desghidorah roars furiously and preformes a powerful move as he releases an extremely powerful pulse from his body which causes the ground to split open and fire to come to the surfece ! Mothra knew she was weakened due to her aging but she was not willing to go down without a fight as she charges at Desghidorah while firing bolts of energy from her antenna. But Desghidorah uses this to his advantage as he suddenly lunges himself forward and manages to bite Mothra's right wing with his middle head ! Mothra chirps in great pain !_

 _"Mothra !" Lora and Moll yelled out in fear and horror as they watched Desghidorah viciously bite on Mothra's wing_

 _Desghidorah then throws the enormous Motha and sends her crashing into the ground ! But before Desghidorah could do anythin else to his opponent...a bright blue beam composed of superheated radiation hits the three-headed killer in the back causing him to roar in great pain !_

 _"Hey look" Lora pointed causing Moll and Fairy to see..._

 _"It's Godzilla !" Moll exclaimed_

 _The King of the Monsters,the Alpha Predator had arrived on the battle ground to eliminate any threats to the planet Earth ! Godzilla roars at the three-headed monster,turning Desghidorah's attention from Mothra to him ! All three of Desghidorah's heads sneer furiously before all three of them roared at their new and larger opponent !_

 _"What is Godzilla doing here ? Is he helping Mothra ?" Lora asked surprised by Godzilla's sudden arrival_ _"I'm not sure..." Moll responed equally shocked as her sister_

 _Fairy Mothra was also surprised by Godzilla's arrival_

 _Desghidorah angirly roars and then charges at Godzilla. Godzilla stands his ground ready for to take the impact from Desghidorah ! As Desghidorah came,his heads began biting Godzilla: Desghidorah's right head bit Godzilla's left arm,his left head bit Godzilla's right arm and his longest middle head bit Godzilla by the throat ! Godzilla roars in pain as he could feel the dragon's teeth piercing through his though hide,but Godzilla was not to be messed with,Godzilla then furiously releases a powerful Nuclear Pulse from his body causing Desghidorah's three heads to let go of him and causing Desghiodrah to fall and crash on the ground ! Desghidorah once again gets back up,his middle head attempted to breath Hell's Flame on Godzilla but Godzilla using his surprising reflexes grabs Desghidorah's middle head by the throat and lifts it up causing Desghidorah's middle head to completely lose his targer. Desghidorah's left and right heads retaliate by firing Lava Gout Energy Bolts at Godzilla ! Godzilla roars in pain and releases the middle head,Desghidorah then takes a few steps back. But before Desghidorah could attack Mothra fires more bolts of energy from her antenna at Desghidorah while at the same time releasing poisonous pouder from her wings at Desghidorah. Now Desghidorah was truly enraged by his old adversary,Desghidorah opened his enormous bat-like wings and with a mighty flap he takes to the sky in order to attack before he can go any higher Desghidorah felt his forked-tail being grabbed and indeed he was right,Godzilla had grabbed the three-headed space dragons's forked tail and using his great strength Godzilla furiously pulls Desghidorah down and smashes him on the ground HARD ! Godzilla then using his strength throws Desghidorah causing him to crash on the ground once roars angrily as his maple leaf-shpaed spines flashed bright blue and Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath from his mouth directly at Desghidorah's middle head,then the unbeliveable happined._

 _Lora and Moll gasped in shock as Godzilla's Atomic Breath blows off and amputates Desghidorah's middle head,Desghidorah roars in great pain with his only two remaining heads left as his severed middle head crahses on the ground. But this did not deter Desghidorah in any way as he refuses to admit defeat despite having one of his heads missing, as he angrily charges as Godzilla again ! Desghidorah's left head bit Godzilla by the throat agian causing Godzilla to roar while his right head attempted to blast Godzilla with a Lava Gout Energy Bolt however before it could do so Godzilla grabs the right head and forcefully redirects it's aim at the left head,the right head then accidently fires it's Energy Bolt at the left head and severs it as well. Godzilla then grabs Desghidorah by his only remaining head a preformes a 'judo' and smashes Desghidorah's body on the ground. Godzilla then stomps on Desghidorah only head remaining so hard that the sounds bones cracking can be heard ! Then Godzilla does it again and finally Desghidorah was finished. Godzilla roars in the sky in triumph ! Godzilla then turns his attention to the weakened Mothra who flew lower to his eye level._

 _The Shobjini gasped_

 _"Moll do you think Mothra can survive another battle ?"A frightined and desperate Lora asked_

 _"To be honest I don't think Mothra would survive a battle with Godzilla even if she wasn't weakened by Desghidorah" Moll responede equally frightined_

 _However their fears began to cease when they see Godzilla slowly turning away from Mothra and proceeding to go back to the ocean to lay dormant once again._

 _The Shobjini and Fairy were left shocked and dumbfounded by this_

 _"Why did Godzilla go back to the ocean ?" Lora asked in confusion_

 _"I'm not sure but, I think Godzila only came here to destroy anything he saw necissary and Mothra was not one of those things" Moll said also confused_

* * *

 **Present day**

 **Disney universe**

The three-headed space dragon King Ghidorah was surrounded by the four Earth-defending kaijus: Godzilla,Gamera,Mothra Leo and Anguirus. Each of his three heads was looking at it's different opponent. King Ghidorah's left head was looking at Anguirus,his right head was glaring degrees at Mothra Leo and his middle head was glaring at both Godzilla and Gamera. With a mighty roar Anguirus was the first to charge at King Ghidorah,while a brave move it was also a reckless move as the golden space hydra turns around and delivers a hard kick to Anguirus's head seinding the irradiated Ankylosaur crashing throught the forest. Suddenly all three heads fired Golden Energy Bolts from their moths blasting Anguirus with Gravity Beams and criticaly injuring him ! However this soon ceased when a powrful energy beam hit King Ghidorah in the back causing the space hydra to roar with all three of his heads. He turns around to see Mothra Leo who continued to shoot powerful energy beams from his forehead. King Ghidorah then angrily retaliates by firing his own energy-based attack from all three of his mouths ! But thanks to his smaller size Mothra Leo evades all of King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams...except for one which hits Mothra Leo's right wing,causing him chirp in pain and fall to the ground. King Ghidorah's three heads let out a sadistic laugh before he starts walking to finish off his foe. But before he could do anything,the deadly three heade creature was blasted from behind once again causing his left head to use it's flixible long neck,to turn around and see what was going on. Upon seeing this King Ghidorah turns around to see Godzilla and Gamera roaring at him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The Royal Family of Arendelle: Elsa,Anna,Kristoff and Sven had finally arrived back at the place of where the trolls live. As soon as they arrived at their destination they waere greeted by all the trolls

"Look it's Kristoff ! His back ! And he brought Anna and Queen Elsa !" A Female Troll said happily

"Hi guys !" Anna said happily as she waved at them

At this point the eldest and wisest troll came Pabbie

"Queen Elsa..." He spoke softly as he bowed

"Pabbie..."Elsa asaid politelt as she bowed back "How are you ?"

"I'm well Queen Elsa as are you" Pabbie's face then turns from friendly to very serious "I know why you are here you're majesty. We know..."

"You...do ?" Anna asked dumbfounded

"Yes..." Pabbie responded softly "Not too while ago we were visited by strange beings from another world,they call themselves the Shobijian informed us of everything that has been happening"

"Can you help us ?" Elsa aksed "Some of those giant creatures fought in our kingdom and I unsure that my gift over ice and snow can stop them"

"I see" Pabbie said before turning around and walking to a certin direction,there one male troll gave him a small box which he takes,then he walks back where Elsa,Anna,Kristoff and Sven were "Here..."he opened the box and revealed an amulet,this amulet was extremely similar to Sofia's amulet,but with the main difference is that this one is neon blue "This amulet will inchant you're already powerful gift...take it. It is all we could do"

Elsa gently took the amulet and put it over her neck

"Thank you...thank you so much" Elsa said soflty as she smiled

"It is my pleasure to help you...Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Pabbie replied with a smile of his own

* * *

 **Back in Enchancia**

Sofia was in her room,but she wasn't well mentally,as she had a feeling she had to go and help Gamera despite him telling her to stay in her castle. At this point her step sister Amber entered the room.

"Sofia are you alright ?" Amber asked

"It's just...I feel I should go and help Gamera" Sofia said

"What are you serious ?!" Amber exclaimed,but then she realized and cleared her throat "Look I know you care about him and he cares about us,but did you forget what happened in Arendelle ?"

"No Amber I didn't" Sofia replied softly but firmly "It's just that I feel I should go and help Gamera,something might be happening to him right now.''

"Please Sofia,I know he means a lot to you" Amber said trying to comfort her step sister "But you saw what's happening out there,we have to stay inside until Lora and Moll fix the problem."

"Yeah your right Amber" Sofia said softly "Gamera can probably take care of himself"

"Yeah and besides did you see that giant butterfly ?" Amber asked "He can sure help Gamera when needed"

"Yeah when can always count on him" Sofia's face slightly brightined

"That's the spirit Sofia" Amber happily said before she approached the door and left Sofia's room

However Sofia's face turns serious " _Sorry about this Amber."_ Sofia thought

* * *

Meanwhile the irrdaiated marine iguana Zilla was still in pursuit of the flying monster Gyaos. He chasing the Gyaos in open water,determined to kill the vampire-like monster...but as he came close...The enormous Sea Serpent Manda suddenly bursted from the waves and grabs the Gyaos's tail with his powerful jaws. The Gyaos roared in pain before Manda forcefully pulls the Gyaos under the waves and wraps almost his entire body around vampiric monster. Manda bites down on the Gyaos's neck then Manda twists his head while still biting the Gyaos and as a result her breaks the Gyaos'neck,killing it ! Manda un-wraps his body and turns his attention to the second kaiju...Zilla ! The ancient sea serpent and the mutant marine iguana were looking at each other in the eyes,but suddenly they both heard a noise causing both of them to look at e certin direction,they looked at each other a second time before both swam after the source.

* * *

 **Back at Pixie Hollow**

The Massive parasitic creature had he's attention fixed on the Pixie Dust Tree as he could sense there was something in that tree he wanted. As he came closer a landed on the ground and folded his wings like a both and began walking forward. All the fairies and sparrowmen were looking in complete shock,awe and fear. Even the mighty never beast Gruff was shocked by this new creature's unexpected arrival !

"Everyone get inside !" Nyx yelled causing all the fairies and sparrowmen to enter their hide outs

"Nyx are you sure you can do this ?"Fawn asked

"To be honest...I'm not excatily sure" Nyx admitted but she then turns to the approaching MUTO "But I have do my job."

With that she along with the other scout fairies flew in to confront the approaching parasite

Slowly The Male Flying MUTO was approaching the Pixie Dust Tree closer and closer ignoring the small animals that were running away from him. However before he could get any closer...The Scout Fairies springed into action !Lucky for them the fairies were far too small for the MUTO to that this creature was far too big to be contained with a net,the scout fairies threw bags cloese to the parasite's head and one archer fairy shot three arrows popping the bags and releasing purple coloured gas designed to render animals unconscious,the MUTO began to slightly shake his head annoyance.

"It's working keep it up !" Nyx yelled

The other scout fairies did as their leader commanded them to do and continued do repeat what they did a few seconds ago. This appeared to be working as the MUTO was starting to become disoriantated...but this was also a mistake on their part. The Male MUTO lifts his right claw up from the ground,a red glow similar to his 'eyes' started to flash at the tip of his hooked claw and soon...with a great force he slams his claw on the ground creating a powerful shockwave which send the scout fairies including Nyx in oppiset directions it also cleared the smoke that was annoying him. With that the MUTO resumed his approach to the Pixie Dust tree.

"Well that didn't do much" Fawn commented "What do you think Gruff ?" She asked her beastly friend

But instead of the response she was expecting...all she heard were the noises an normal human would hear from an animal.

"Gruff ?" Fawn asked in surprise

"What is it" Rosetta asked

"I don't know,all I'm hearing from Gruff are things a human would her from an animal,I...I can't understand what his saying." Fawn said,her fellow fairies looked at her with confusion.

"I can say the same thing" Tinkerbell said as she put a hand on her forehead

"What is it ?" Silvermist asked

"It's like my intelligence shortened or something,like the tinker part of me that thinks and gives me ideas for inventions is...shut down" Tinkerbell said

"Mabye you need to be refreshed" Silvermist said as she attempted to lift water from a nearby pond to splash on Tinkerbell,but when she lifted her hands...the water stayed as it was. "What tha ?" Silvermist exlaimed as she tried again and again but it did not budge

"Um what's going on ?" Iridessa asked

"What is it ?" Fawn askd

"The light...I can't control the light" Iridessa said as she was trying to move the sunlight but was unable

All the Fairies at this point gasped in shock

"Do you know what this means ?" Tinkerbell asked

"Yes...someone stole our talents !" Silvermist exclaimed

All the fairies gave Silvermist a 'what' expression

"No,no,no...remember that shockwave that thing put up ?"Tinkerbell asked

"Yeah what about it ?" Vidia asked

"I think that that shockwave,somehow prevented us from using our talents." Tinkebell suggested

All the firies gave Tinkerbell looks of shock,horror and awe

"What are we gonna do now ?" Rosetta asked

* * *

 **Back in Enchancia**

James came to Roldand

"Dad have you seen Sofia ?" James asked

"Isn't she in her room" Ronald asked

"I just checked and she's not there" James said

"Where could she be ?" Ronald asked

But his soon to be answered,but not in the way he expected

"Look !" James pointed at the window cauisng Ronald to turn,but as he turned his face was filled with shock. Sofia was on the pegasus Minimus and she was flying away from her castle !

"Oh no !" Ronald gasped in shock as Sofia along with Minimus flew away to where Gamera and the other kaiju were !

* * *

 **Well that is all for now ! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for any spelling errors.**

 **The MUTO's EMP-like ability has now been modified. When the MUTO entered this magical realm his EMP-like attacks has been modified to shut down magic. This prevents characters (like Maleficent,Genie and Fairy Godmother) from using magic and magical items such as King Triton's trident will also be rendered powerless and useless.**

 **Now for my questions:**

 **Q1 Since both MUTOs hatched from the spores that were layed by the same MUTO that killed that unknown creature,doesn't that mean that the MUTOs in "Godzilla 2014" are sibilings ? That they are brother and sister ?**

 **Q2 What if Battra was in your original "Monsters and Magic" novel ? Do you think he would have joined his sister Mothra ? Or do you think he would have been against his sister ?**

 **Q3 Who would win if Mothra's brother: Battra fought The Queen of the Meganula: Megaguirus ?**

 **Q4 Do you think Godzilla 2014's gills are his weak spot ? Cause he paniced quite a bit when the military shot missles at his gills which caused him to accidently and unitentionally destroy the Golden Gate Bridge,also during the fight with the MUTOs,the MUTOs constantly were attacking Godzilla by his gills or close.**

 **Q5 Could you name you're top 5 favourite versions of Godzilla ?**

 **Q6 Do you think Godzilla 2014 may become desperate for social interaction ? Cause unlike his Showa and Heisei counterpart he has no fellow monster allies,which also mey leed him into bonding with characters like Elsa or Rapunzel.**

 **Q7 What were you're thoughts and opinions when Hans revealed his true dark side ?**

 **Q8 Have you noticed some similarities between the movies Frozen and Godzilla 2014 and their trailers ?**

 **Both Elsa and Godzilla are misunderstood and feared,both are labeled as monsters (Godzilla 2014 is not a monster in heart) when both are in fact protectors.**

 **Godzilla 2014 also has some similarities with Anna: They both have incredibly strong wills and never give up,this is proven when Anna never gave up her search for Elsa and when Godzilla never gave up to end the MUTO threat no matter how much pain he was in. Also both Godzilla and Anna saved Elsa and Ford at the last second from Hans and the MUTO.**

 **Both movies and trailers hid the true villains (Hans and the MUTOs)**

 **Those are all my questions and PEACE !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings my fans and I know some of you are thinking "Where the heck have you been ?!",well as I stated before I was taking a break from my hard work because I'm also working on other stories. But now I'm back and ready to continue !**

 **To David Howard - I apologize but I have no plans for introducing the Gummi Bears in my story...so yeah sorry about that. But don't worry I might put them in one of my short but okay bonus stories.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Toho/Daiei Universe**

 **25 years before the events of "Guardians of Enchancia"**

 _The country Japan was very powerful and beautiful and like all counteries they have Power Plants for electricity,however these power plants attracted one of the deadliest creatures on this planet,they were gigantic,vicious and deadly parasites who had a taste for nuclear energy they were known as MUTOs !_

 _The enormous 91 meter tall female MUTO has arrived to one of Japan's nuclear power plants in order to feed on the radiation within it. She began to viciously and relentlessly attack and tear through the power plant in order to reach the core of the power plant...that is until she heard an unusual noise. She turned around and saw an enormous robotic version of one of her enemies it was Mechagodzilla II descending on the ground and it landed about 50 meters away from her!_

 _..._

 _Meanwhile inside Mechagodzilla-II_

 _"Nice work,a bit rough but we are upright !" One of the soldiers that was piloting Mechagodzilla-II_

 _"Good God ! What is that ?" The other soldier asked in shock as he was looking at the female MUTO through the screen who let out a threatening roar_

 _"Well whatever it is,we have to put it down. Ready all the weapons" The leader ordered_

 _"Yes sir" The other Soldiers replied_

 _With that all of Mechagodzilla-II's weapons were armed and loaded and ready to be fired on the giant parasite !_

 _The MUTO roared before she lifted on of her longer front hook-like legs then a strange red light began to glow withing the limb before the she slammd it on the ground with thromendous force and releasing an enormous wave of EMP. The EMP wave went past the robotic duplecate of Godzilla,shutting everything down !_

 _"What happened ? The power just went off ?" The leader asked_

 _"I don't know but I think we just got hit with an EMP" One of his allies said_

 _"What ?! Being hit with an EMP at a time like this" The Leader asked in shock_

 _"What do we do now sir ?" One of his soldiers asked_

 _"I...I don't know,for now all we can do is hope that the creature ignores us and goes away" He said_

 _But in fact quite the opposite happens as the Female MUTO now takes interest in the Robot. The giant 8-legged arthropod began circling the powerless mecha with curiosity before stopping in front to look at it. She then taps the Mecha's metal body to the soldiers inside the robot it was like an earthquacke. Suddenly the parasite heard the noise of wings flapping she turns to her right at sees an enormous moth,this moth was in fact the Divine Moth who was tasked to defend the the Earth and humanity her name was Mothra. Mothra chirped a warning to the MUTO to leave however MUTO responded with a roar of her own and roared threateningly at the giant Divine Moth ! Mothra knowing she was unable to use her Antenna Beams due to the EMP began to flap her wings fast,very fast so fast that she began creating powerful wings,but the MUTO however held her ground,still she eventually began be pushed back despite using all her strength to hold herself on the ground. But as things seemed to be going in Mothra's favour...a powerful blow from behind sends Mothra crashing down on to the ground,the Female MUTO looks up and pleased to see the source. It was her Male counterpart ! The Flying Male MUTO ambushed and caught Mothra off guard and smacked her on the ground ! As Mothra tried to get up,the Female MUTO pins her on the ground with her hook-like legs,the MUTO then lowers her head and opens her jaws ready to deliver a fatal bite to the Divine Moth but before she could do so a powerful roar stopped her from doing so ! Both MUTOs looked and saw their arc enemy Godzilla ! Godzilla roared furiously at the two parasites !_

 _"Sir did you hear that ?" One of the soldiers asked_

 _"Yeah...that's defenitely Godzilla without a doubt" The leader said_

 _The Male MUTO was the first to make a move as he flew directly at the enormous amphibious creature,Godzilla attempts to punch him but thanks to his smaller size he was able to avoid Godzilla's fist before grabbing some of Godzilla's back spines with his hook-like claws and began biting the alpha predator at the back. However Godzilla grabs the MUTO by one of his long legs,then spins him around and finally releases his grip sending the MUTO crashing through the ground._

 _Seeing this as an opportunity Mothra using all of her strength the Divine Moth breaks free from the Parasite's grip,and flies up in the sky. The Female MUTO looks up at Mothra before looking down and seeing Godzilla charge at her,Godzilla smashes his shoulder in to the Female MUTO sending her crashing through the power plant ! As the Female MUTO gets up Godzilla lunges for ward and grabs her by the throat Godzilla then roars at her._

 _At this point the Male MUTO gets up and sees Godzilla attacking his female counterpart,with a flap from his large wings the Male MUTO takes to the sky and charges at Godzilla attempting to catch him off guard from behind. However before he could attack Godzilla again,Mothra interferes by smashing him from the side with her head. He was about to crash on the ground but with a flap from his wings he lifts himself up and avoid any contact with the ground. The MUTO makes 'U' turn and prepares to attack Mothra. However Mothra easily dodges the Male MUTO's attack and retaliates by releasing her Poisonous Pouder on to the Male MUTO. The MUTO screetched before crashing in to a building demolishing it completely._

 _Godzilla was still having his choke hold around the Female MUTO however the MUTO uses one of her hook-like claws and slashes Godzilla on the chest leaving a large scar on his chest. Godzilla grips his wound and roars angrily at the MUTO. But before they could continue their brawl a roar caught all of their attention Godzilla,Mothra and both MUTO looked to see a massive swarm of Gyaos heading towards them with the intention on feeding like a swarm of bats coming out of a cave._

 _Seeing this as an opportunity the MUTOs call to each other to leave as they were no match for this many opponents. The Female MUTO Suddenly rams Godzilla knocking him on the ground while the Male MUTO flies out of the building and smashes Mothra with on of his hook-like limbs, before flying off ._

 _The Female and Male MUTO quickly ran/flew as fast as they could._

 _Both Godzilla and Mothra wanted to go after the MUTOs but knew that there was no time for that as they had bigger problems on their hands but on the bright side due to the distance they were from the MUTO's EMP-like abilities they were able to use their energy based attacks and at the same time power returned to Mechagodzilla-II !_

 _"Power is back online and we have a huge number of Gyaos heading our way sir !" One of the Soldiers said_

 _"Our mission is to defend Japan from any Kaiju threat so we got ourselves a fight,but it looks like we aren't alone" The leader said as Mechagodzilla-II,Godzilla and Mothra were ready to engage the Gyaos in battle !_

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Disney Universe**

King Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beams at both Godzilla and Gamera,however the two reptilian monsters were able to withstand the attack. Gamera retracts both arms and legs into his shell as well as his head and tail. Then activates his rocket jets from the holes of where his arms and legs were,before taking up into the air,then he began to spin and spin until he looked like giant frisbee with light coming out. Then using his great speed Gamera flies directly at the giant three headed dragon and smashes into his chest and bringing King Ghidorah down. Just King Ghidorah gets up Gamera strikes King Ghidorah again from behind,this time the space hydra was able to hold his balance,but at that time Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath hitting King Ghidorah directly in the chest and knocking him back down on the ground !

* * *

 **Back at Pixie Hollow**

The massive parasitic creature was nearing the Pixie Dust Tree,there was something within the tree he wanted !

"What do we do now ?" Iridessa asked desperatly

"I-I don't know" Tinkerbell responded not knowing what to do

The Male MUTO had finally reached his destination he was now standing very close to the tree that contained Pixie Dust. Then the MUTO lunged forward and bit down on the Tree very,very hard. And almost instantly the noise of cracking was heard,the MUTO then using his very powerful jaws rips out a huge a part of the Tree and throws it aside,the began pry open the tree even further using his hook-like claws as the fairies and sparrowmen watched in shock and horror.

"What's it doing ?" Rosetta asked in shock

"It's ripping up the the Pixie Dust tree,if it destroys the Tree we won't have Pixie Dust" Fawn exclaimed

After the Tree was open enough the MUTO stincks his head inside the tree and then he licks the magical golden glitter-like powder and after doing so...he began to devour the Pixie Dust that was within the tree

"It looks like,it's eating the Pixie Dust !" Tinkerbell exclaimed with great fear

"If it eats all of the Pixie Dust,the'll be nothing left for us,we have to do something" Vidia said determined

"Yeah,but what are gonna do ? It's even bigger than Gruff" Fawn pointed out

"Our Pixie Dust is getting lower every second,we don't have much time !" A female Dust-Keeper talented fairy exclaimed

It seemed hopeless as the MUTO continued to gorge himself on the Pixie Dust ! But suddenly all the fairies and sparrowmen and Gruff looked up into the sun to see a silhouette of an enormous flying creature which was flapping it's wings and heading towards them ! After some time the creature came into full view and it was non other than the twin brother of Mothra...it was Battra !

"Wow that is one big and scary looking butterfly..." Rosetta commented with a hint of fear

"I've never seen any butterfly or anything like it anywhere" Fawn said with awe,shock and even fear.

Even the might never Beast showed slight fear towards the enormous Divine Moth

The giant moth stops himself in midair and let's out a loud chirp alerting the MUTO to his presence . The MUTO stops feeding and looks at him,then the parasite spreads his wings and let's out a roar of his own,it was a direct challenge to Battra and that was all the Divine Moth needed to hear. Knowing he was unable to use his Prism Beams due to the MUTO's EMP-like ability,Battra was forced to fight his opponent the old-fashion way. With a mighty flap from his wings,Battra flew directly at the massive parasitic creature,and with great force he hits the MUTO directly in the head with his own head,the force was so great that it knocked the MUTO backwards . Before the MUTO could get up,Battra charged in once again and grabbed the MUTO's head with all six of legs.

"Oh my gosh" Rosetta muttered

"I know right" Silvermist asked actually entertained by the kajiu brawl that was happening before them

The MUTO finally breaks free from Battra's hold and angrily retaliated by biting one of Battra's legs with his mouth-like beak. Battra screeches in great pain,the MUTO then using his strength throws Battra at a great distance,but before Battra could crash on the ground,with a great flap from his enormous wings,was able to lift himself up and back to the air,but he was not alone as the MUTO quickly got up and spread his wings and with a mighty flap he himself takes to the air as well.

"Their flying away from Pixie Hollow" One scout fairy said

"Good" Nyx said "Alert the others, tell the other fairies to stay in their homes and alert Queen Clarion about this" With that the other fairy nodded and flew off. Nyx looked back at Battra and the MUTO and hoped that this would not repeat.

...

Meanwhile out in the sea Captain Hook and his fellow pirates were plotting revenge against the never fairies

"Alright here's what we are gonna do.." Captain Hook began telling his crew members his plan

"Ummm...C-Captain ?" Mr Smee asked with fear in his voice

"Not now Smee,I'm busy." Captain Hook said ignoring him

"B-But Captain" Mr Smee continued forward

"I told you Smee,don't bother me !" Captain Hook with hint of anger

"But Captain !" Mr Smee said loudly

"What !? What is it ?! Can't you-" Captain Hook was caught short when he looked where Mr Smee was pointing,which was up and up in the sky they all saw Battra flying towards them,who was followed by the flying MUTO "Every man for himself" Captain Hook yelled and jumped off the ship followed by all of his crew members and fellow pirates.

Battra flew towards the ship and picked it up with his six legs then turned to see the MUTO flying towards him,with his great strength Battra threw the ship at the MUTO,the ship quickly breaks into pieces when it smashed the MUTO head on. However this does not stop the parasite at the least as he continued to charge at Battra. Battra was once again forced to tackle the MUTO.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Godzilla and Gamera were still locked in a ferocious battle with the three headed dragon King Ghidorah ! Godzilla shot his Atomic Breath from his mouth however King Ghidorah creates a protective Barrier around himself which blocks Godzilla's attack. After finishing his attack King Ghidorah fired Gravity Beams from all three of his mouth hitting Godzilla directly in his chest wound,Godzilla roars in pain as he fell on the ground. Gamera then flies behind King Ghidorah in an attempt to hit him from behind however King Ghidorah sensed his arrival and with a mighty flap from his wings the space hydra takes to the sky but,just as Gamera was about pass below him,King Ghidorah held his wings and began to plummet down,just as Gamera came,somping and pinning the giant turtle kaiju to the ground with his powerful legs. All three of King Ghidorah's heads let out a sadistic laugh. King Ghidorah then shot six purple-colored bolts of energy from his wings doing serious damage to Gamera despite his though shell.

Meanwhile Sofia has finally arrived with Minimus

"Princess Sofia,I'm honestly unsure about this,"Minimus asked clearly afraid of the event happening below him

"Look at that" Sofia said in shock

"I know right ? Theyr are huge, I don't think we should be here at all" Minimus said

"No not that,I mean look at that yellow dome" Sofia pointed at the yellow dome made by Ghidorah that was below them.

"Wow what is that ?" Minimus asked amazed by the dome

"I don't know,let's get a better look" With that her pegasus flew a bit closer to get a better lock at the creation of King Ghidorah. However as they came closer...two large and very long tentacles suddenly sprouted from the dome and wrapped themselves around Minimus and began pulling him along with Sofia down to the dome.

"Yikes !"

"Hang on Minimus !" Sofia yelled out as she and Minimus tried very hard to break free from the held of the tentacles.

Meanwhile King Ghidorah was still holding Gamera pinned under his legs and was continuesly shooting bolts of energy from his golden wings. Gamera then looked in the distence to see Sofia and Minimus being pulled into the dome. Gamera's eyes widen in shock and a horror,quickly Gamera turned to King Ghidorah and shot a powerful FireBall from his mouth hitting King Ghidorah's middle head directly. Gamera then freed himself and delivered a powerful punch to King Ghidorah's chest sending him crashing on the ground. Then wasting not time Gamera activated his rocket jets and flew in to rescue his human friend. Just as Minimus and Sofia were about to be pulled inside the Dome. Gamera quickly flew by and grabbed Sofia and Minimus in his claws,before safely putting them down on the ground.

" _Sofia ? What are you doing here it's not safe !"_ Gamera asked her shocked by her presence

"Yes,I came here to help you Gamera !" Sofia said

"Umm,to be clear his on our side right ?" Minimus asked still afraid and unsure about Gamera

"Don't worry Minimus,his on our side" Sofia said to her pegasus horse before turning to Gamera "Still there must be something I can do to help you"

Then they both turned and saw King Ghidorah getting up and ready to go for another battle.

" _Please Sofia,go now,while you still can"_ Gamera begged Sofia to do so.

Before Sofia could reply however King Ghidorah attacked Gamera from behind. King Ghidorah's middle head bit Gamera behind the back of the neck,his right head bit Gamera's right arm and his left head bit Gamera's left arm making Gamera roar in pain, together all three heads lifted Gamera off the ground and threw him with a great distance.

"Hey Ghidorah !" Sofia yelled out and actually getting King Ghidorah's attention as all three of his heads were now focused on her and Minimus who was literally shaking in fear "Leave my friend alone !"

King Ghidorah was actually moth amused and impressed by this young humans's bravery and lack of fear,but nevertheless she was just another food source for him and with a flash of his eyes both Sofia and Maximus were teleported inside the Dome of the three-headed space dragon !

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hole where Zilla emerged...there were hundreds of eggs that were larger than a full grow human,suddenly several of the eggs began to crack and out came miniature versions of their father. They had stone grey scales and forward facing scutes. One of them emerged from the hole and sniffs the ground then let's a out a small roar before running of into the forest,but he was not alone as several more followed him. They had actually picked up the scent of Rapunzel,Eugene and Maximus (Pascal was on Rapunzel's shoulder so they do not know of him) and were now following them back to Corona.

* * *

 **I just throw surprise after surprise don't I ? Yes I know I said in my previous chapter that I decided to scrap Battra but after careful consideration I decided to return him in my story as he will have a big role. Also please do not get mad at me for adding the Baby Zillas in my story as well,I know that "Godzilla 1998" sucked but Zilla is no longer a version of Godzilla,he is a completely different kaiju that is completely unrelated to Godzilla himself . Also Spoiler Alert: The Godzilla from the upcoming movie "Godzilla Resurgence (2016)" can also reproduce asexually.**

 **Now for my questions:**

 **Q1 What do you think of Sofia's bravery towards King Ghidorah ?**

 **Q2 What is your favourite dinosaur ? (Mine is Spinosaurus)**

 **Q3 Have you read the comic "Godzilla King and Brothers" ?**

 **Q4 Do you think Godzilla 2014 is the least aggressive version of Godzilla ? Because he never retaliated against the military when they attacked him,he just ignored them and moved on,he even tried to avoid causing damage and harming humans not only that but he also completely forgave humanity for what they had done in the past.**

 **Q5 Did you know that Superman from the movie "Man of Steel 2013" caused more damage and killed more people than Godzilla from "Godzilla 2014" when he was fighting the MUTOs ?**

 **Q6 Do you think Elsa should fight a villain with power over fire in "Frozen 2" ? Cause it will be the ultimate clash fire and ice.**

 **Q7 Who is you're least favourite version of Godzilla ? (Note: Please do not count Zilla as he is no longer a version of Godzilla,but a completely different kaiju)**

 **Those are all my questions for now sorry for any spelling errors,have nice day and God bless !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings everyone ! Now it is time for our continuation of the battles where we had left off to continue ! In my story Godzilla is mix between the 2014 Legendary and the Heisei Godzilla !**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Toho/Daiei Universe**

 **24 years before the events of "Guardian of Enchancia"**

 _The seas of japan were mostly peaceful as underwater creatures swimmed peacefully through the blue waters. However one day a ship from another planet came to Earth and landed deep in the water,this ship however belonged to Zigra ! Zigra was from a race of sentien and sapient shark-like creatures and seeks to take over Earth's oceans for his own. But little did he know he has entered the territory of Titanosaurus who was not pleased to see this intruder in his territory._

 _Titanosaurus roared as he attacked the ship and began smashing it with his fists,as well as biting it and smashing it against rocks ! Titnaosaurus finally destroys the ship but once that was done out of the ship came the owner who was not pleased about this. Thanks to the Earth ocean's,Zigra grew to monstrous size before roaring and charging in to battle Titanosaurus !_

 _Zirgra attempts to impale the aquatic dinosaur with his sharp nose,but Titanosaurus grabbed Zigra's nose in time before punching the shark-like alien in the head with his fists. Zigra using his strength breaks free from Titanosaurus's hold,before slapping him with his powerful tail. Zigra then makes "U" turn and charges at Titanosaurus again,Titanosaurus was prepared. However Zigra shoots a beam of light,from the gem below his nose,the beam hits Titanosaurus directly and suddenly Titanosaurus loses consciousness begins to sink. Zigra smirked as it seemed victory was his,he was struck by a Plasma blast directly in the head,Zigra roared in pain before turning his attention to the source of the attack: It was Gamera ! Gamera roared at Zigra challening him . Enraged Zigra attempts to shoot him with his beam of light,but Gamera quickly dodges the attack before swimming directly at Zigra with great speed before grabbing him with his arms and activating his rocket-jets. Then while still holding Zigra in his arms,Gamera flew out of the water along with Zigra. Gamera flew over a deserted island before releasing his grip and causing Zigra to crash on the ground of the deserted island. Gamera landed on the island just as Zigra got up and took a more human-like form in order to walk on land. Gamera and Zigra charged at one another and began to fight,Zigra attempted to slash Gamera with his sharp arm-like fins,but Gamera dodged Zigra's attack before punching him in the stomach. This knocked the wind out of Zigra but he was quick to retaliate by slashing Gamera with with his fins causing Gamera to roar in pain_

 _Meanwhile deep below the water,the aquatic dinosaur Titanosaurus had finally regained his consciousness and immediatly began to swim towards the island where Zigra and Gamera were as he had a score to settle with the shark-like creature._

 _Zigra slashed Gamera even more with his very sharp fins,Gamera took a few steps back to see his wounds to be very severe,but just as Zigra was about to attack again...Titanosaurus suddenly emerges from the water and roared turning both Gamera's and Zigra's attention to him,Titanosaurus opened his fish-like tail and began to swing causing massive and powerful winds with his tail. Zigra attempts to attack him but could not due to the powerful winds Titanosaurus was creating,Gamera uses this to his advantage as he grabbed Zigra from behind and using his strength smashed the shark-like alien on the ground. Zigra got up once again only to see Gamera charging up a very powerful Plasma-FireBall,Gamera then unleashes his attacks at Zigra and completely obliterates the shark-like kaiju ! Gamera turned his attention to Titanosaurus who nodded giving Gamera his gratitude before returning to the ocean._

 _..._

 **Several moths after the defeat of Zigra**

 _In Paris was a very beautiful and beautiful place as many things happened but some of them were not for the best. Suddenly in the streets of Paris there was an tremor at first it stopped but then the source of the tremor was revealed as Baragon suddenly bursted through the ground and roared,Baragon began to rampage until he saw a flying disc-like object with blue flames coming out of four sides appear out of nowhere. The object landed and limbs and a head emerged revealing it to be Gamera. Gamera roared at Baragon,however Baragon responds by unleashing his flames from his mouth at Gamera,however this was a mistake on Baragon's part as Gamera fed of fire and was satisfied when he absorbed Baragon's flames much to Baragon's shock. Gamera then lunged himself forward and grabbed Baragon with his arms. Baragon struggled but could not release himself as Gamera was far stronger than him. with that Gamera activated his rocket-jets and flew with Baragon to return him to Monster Island._

 _..._

 _Meanwhile in Japan the giant theropod dinosaur Gorosaurus was battling the gliding reptile Varan ! Gorosaurus charged at Varan and snaps his jaws at him but Varan dodged his attack and bit one of Gorosaurus's arms with his powerful jaws causing Gorosaurus to roar in pain but Gorosaurus retaliated by kicking Varan away. As Varan and Gorosaurus were ready to resume their battle Gamera flew in between them to stop them before they cause anymore damage. Both Varan and Gorosaurus however roared at Gamera,Gamera sighed as it was going to be a long day_

* * *

King Ghidorah roared at Gamera and his fellow allies with all three of his heads. Gamera responded by firing a FireBall out of his mouth,however King Ghidorah created his protective Barrier and successfully blocks Gamera's attack. Godzilla then fires his Atomic Breath from his mouth,but before the blue beam could hit the three headed dragon,King Ghidorha fired his Gravity Beams from his three mouths,the two beams clashed in spectacular fashion but neither of them is overwhelm the other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside the dome**

Sofia along with Minimus was trapped within the Dome which King Ghidorah created. Sofia was completely horryfied at what she was seeing there hundreds if not thousands of innocent children trapped within the dome they were all scared and struggling to escape the dome,but it was no use. And to think that all their life force will be stolen from them,just at the mere thought filled Sofia with even more horror and shock.

"Sofia !" A very familiar voice called out. Turning around Sofia saw her mermaid friends in a very large pond

"Oona ! Cora !" Sofia said with joy to see her mermaid friends as she ran towards them "How did you get here !"

"Well, we were gathering sea shells...then suddenly this huge three-headed dragon came and all of the sudden we appeared here ." Oona explained

"Sofia can you tell us what's going on ?'' Cora asked

"We are in King Ghidorah's dome" Sofia answered

"King Ghidorah ? Who's that ?" Oona asked

"King Ghidorah is the three headed dragon that you saw,he's a member of race of giant three headed dragons that eat the life force of other creatures" Sofia explained

The mermaid sisters were too filled with shock and horror to reply,they could not believe what they heard.

"But what are we gonna do now ?" A desperate Cora asked

"For now we can only hope that Gamera and his friends will defeat King Ghidorah" Sofia answered,hoping Gamera will succeed

* * *

 **Back at the Kingdom Corona**

Due to the bridge being destroyed by the clash between Zilla and the Gyaos,Rapunzel,Eugen,Maximus and Pascal were returned to the kingdom thanks to the ships,after returning Rapunzel explained everything that happened.

"Ah,thank goodness you're alright Rapunzel" Her mother said happily

"I think it would be best if we stay,here in the castle" The King suggested

"Alright" Rapunzel agreed

With that Rapunzel and Eugene began walking in the castle

"Hey don't worry,Rapunzel I'm sure everything will be alright" Eugene said trying to cheer Rapunzel up

"Really ?" Rapunzel asked

"Well to be precise,I'm not exactly 100% sure,but I'm ceratn that everything will be better" Eugene said making Rapunzel giggle,but then she remembered something

"Could you hold that thought I need to get something in my room be right back" Rapunzel said as she ran off to her room

"Sure" Eugene said as he waited

...

meanwhile the Baby Zilla's having hatched from their eggs have finally arrived to where their noses were leading them,they all looked at the castle with interest before all of them began jumping into the water and swimming towards the castle

...

Rapunzel was in her room taking some paintings she had,but suddenly she heard her window cracking open,she knew she let the her window closed,she slowly turns around but when she turned around,her whole body was filled with shock at what she was seeing,it was one of the Baby Zillas,is he climbed up the castle and entered her window. Rapunzel stood up in shock as the Baby Zilla now turned his attention to her and began to walk slowly towards her,Rapunzel began walking away until she was back up into a wall,the Zilla then came closer to her,his jaws now literally inches away from her face,he then began to sniff her. Rapunzel was still to shocked to move,then the Zilla opened his jaws and licked her,Rapunzel was now confused to see this,the Baby Zilla backed away a bit

"Y-You don't want to hurt m,do ?" Rapunzel asked as the Baby Zilla tilted his head to the left.

At this point Eugene opened the door and entered

"Sorry Rapunzel but I forgot to mention some-" Eugene was immediatly cut off when he saw the 6 foot tall Baby Zilla in the room with them

* * *

Sofia and her friends were still inside the dome along with many human children that were captured by King Ghidorah.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here after all" Sofia said to herself sadly

"You should never doubt yourself Sofia" A kind and gentle voice said,but this voice was very familiar to Sofia,Sofia turned around and was surprised at who she saw,it was non other than Cinderella

"Cinderella !" Sofia gasped in both shock and amazement as Cinderella came to her "Did King Ghidorah take you here too ?"

"Yes Sofia" Cinderella answered "Like I said before you should never doubt yourself,when my stepmother hypnotized Prince Charming into forgetting who I am,at first I thought to give up,but I knew deep down that I had to save him and that we were meant to be."

These very words touched Sofia's heart as she stood up

"You're right Cinderella" Sofia said with confidence "I won't give up now,I'll do whatever it takes to save Gamera" With that Sofia lifted her hands in the air but as she did...two powerful fire balls suddenly shot out of her hands and into their and hitting the dome. Startling everyone in the dome as a result

"Sofia are you alright ?" Cinderella asked in surprise

Sofia looked her hands in shock before realizing something

"It's my amulet" Sofia said "When I make a good deed the Amulet blessed me with a magical ability as a reward. It seems that my love for Gamera to protect him and help him,granted me new abilities similar to his."

"That's amazing Sofia" Cinderella said impressed

"Noe hold on,I'm gonna get everyone out of here" Sofia said as she suddenly started to levitate up wards "Whoa I can fly ! Time to see what I can really do !" With that Sofia began to fly upwards and pointed her hands at the dome before unleashing many Fireballs from her hands,sofia tried very hard and eventually her effort began to pay off as small cracks began to appear in the dome.

* * *

King Ghidorah who was battling finally notices this and was very shocked to see his dome being destroyed like that,flapping his wings King Ghidorah takes to the sky in an attempt to find the cause of this,but he was unable to do so as Godzilla and Gamera grabbed both of his tails and together they pulled down smashing King Ghidorah on the ground ! Enraged King Ghidorah quickly gets up fires Gravity Beams at them,both Gamera and Godzilla roar in pain but suddenly out of nowhere Mothra Leo came and fired powerful beams of energy from his antenna hitting King Ghidorah on all three of his heads. King Ghidorah roared in pain and Anguirus used this to his advantage as he charged and curled himself into a spiked-ball,then Anguiurs in his spiked ball form smashes into King Ghidorah chest knocking the space hydra down once again as he roared in pain. King Ghidorah got up again only to see Gamera and Godzilla charging their attacks, then Godzilla unleashed his Atomic Breath from his mouth just as Gamera unleashes his Plasma-FireBall at the same time. Godzilla and Gamera's attack hit King Ghidorah directly in his middle head and completely destroyed King Ghidorah's middle head as King Ghidorah's remaining heads roared in pain. With his middle head missing,King Ghidorah flapped his wings in an attempt to escape but just as he takes of into the air and puts some distance Mothra Leo fires his beams from his antenna and his one of King Ghidorah's wings crating a gaping hole in it and causing the three headed golden space dragon to plummet and crash on the ground ! With that Godzilla,Gamera,Mothra Leo and Anguiurs all roared in victory !

With King Ghidorah defeated the dome which King Ghidorah created became unstable before completely disappearing into thin air and the children along with Sofia all cheered

"Gamera did it ! He saved us all !" Sofia said with joy as she saw Gamera and his allies roaring in victory in the distance !

* * *

 **Back to the small side story ! In the House of Mouse !**

 **The Disney characters and the Toho Kaiju were clapping with joy and satisfaction at movie as they all clearly enjoyed it**

 **...**

 **Minnie Mouse approached Mickey Mouse**

 **"Mickey we are getting more kaiju from Monster Island coming the House of Mouse !" Minnie told him**

 **"Really ? Who are coming ?" Mickey asked**

 **"Well pretty much everyone" Minnie answered**

 **"Everyone ?!" Mickey asked in shock "Well I better get started then" He said as he ran off**

 **...**

 **Mickey came to the stage**

 **"Everyone we are getting more kaiju form Monster Island in the House of Mouse,so please welcome them" Mickey announced as more kaiju came to the House of Mouse. Those being: Manda,Baragon,Titanosaurus,Varan,Gezora,Gorosaurus,Kumonga Kamacuras,Battra ! However other kaiju came such as Megaguirus,Megalon,MUTOs,Mechagodzilla etc.**

 **The Disney characters clapped with excitement and joy as the kaiju appeared !**

* * *

 **Well it seems that King Ghidorah has finally been defeated and everyone is safe and it seems that Sofia had gained a new ability thanks to the Amulet. I apologize for any spelling errors. I hope you you enjoyed this chapter and PEACE !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Greetings everyone,I apologize but this is not a continuation of the previous chapter,this chapter is entirely a flashback to the events that happened before "Guardian of Enchancia" so please sit back and enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **22 years before the events of "Guardians of Enchancia"**

 **Toho/Daiei Universe**

Infant island was the home of the Divine Moth Mothra,Mothra was very protective of the Earth along with all life on it including humanity,recently she had lyed an egg. The natives of the island along with the shobijin celebrated the birth of the egg...however the celebration would have to wait for now,as Mothra lifted her head sensing that danger was approaching her island,fearing for the safety of her people,the shobijin and her egg Mothra flew up to confront whatever was heading her way.

...

Mothra's senses were however was correct as there was a swarm coming to the island a swarm of giant insects called Meganula,but they were not alone they were led by their queen and her name was Megaguirus ! Megaguirus had led her swarm of Meganula towards Infant Island in order to make a new nest and feed on the inhabitants. However she suddenly stopped and hovered in might air over the blue ocean below,as she saw a gigantic moth flying out of the island and right in front of her. Mothra flew out of her island and stopped in mid air. Mothra chirped a warning to Megaguirus to leave now ! Megaguirus however responded with clicking noises,these clicking noises were noises to taunt Mothra as Megaguirus was rather amused by Mothra's warning. Mothra this time however responds by firing beams of energy from her antenna at Megaguirus,but the Meganula Queen easily dodges her attack thanks to her superior speed ! Megaguirus then lets out a powerful screech calling her Meganula minions to her aid,the smaller Meganula began attacking the giant Divine Moth ! They began biting,slashing and stinging her with their stingers,Mothra chirped in pain but retaliated by unleashing her Poisonous Scales on them from her wings. The Meganulo began falling from the sky and into the ocean below,but Megaguiurs used this to her advantage as she used her great speed to appear above Mothra in an instant,without warning Megaguirus grabbed the giant moth's wings with her pincers,before stabbing Mothra in the abdomen with her sharp stinger ! Mothra chirped in great pain as Megaguirus started absorbing Mothra's energy from her,Mothra struggled but could not release herself from Megaguirus' grip. But as Megaguirus had the advantage...a powerful Plasma-FireBall suddenly shot out of the water below and directly at Megaguirus ! The giant Meganula Queen saw this and quickly releases Mothra from her grip as the FireBall shot between the two flying insect kaiju.

Both Megaguirus and Mothra turned their attention below to see...the Guardian of the Universe Gamera emerge from the water,Gamera roared at Megaguirus before he activated his rocket-jets from his shell and shut out of the water like a rocket ! Gamera flew directly at Megaguirus as shot another FireBell from his mouth,but Megaguirus quickly dodged Gamera's attack thanks to her speed. Megaguirus glared degrees at the giant turtle ! Megaguirus the opened her wings,she began to create an energy ball of blue color,this was actually Mothra's energy,when Megaguirus stung Mothra and absorbed some of her energy she stored that energy into her body,until she needed to use it as a weapon ! Without warning Megaguirus shot her energy ball directly at Gamera and manages to hit Gamera directly causing a massive explosion that blasted Gamera out of the skies and send him splashing in the ocean below ! Megaguirus smirked thinking Gamera is defeated,however she let her guard down when Mothra suddenly attacked. Mothra smashed her head into Megaguirus,sending Megaguirus flying through the air but Megaguirus was able to stop herself and hovered in mid air. Megaguirus and Mothra both chirped/screeched at one another before both charge at each other with full force,Mothra and Megaguirus smashed their heads together ! Mothra attempted to shoot Megaguirus with her Antenna Beams but Megaguirus dodges her attacks before slashing and tearing one of Mothra's wings with her pincers causing Mothra to chirp in pain,Megaguirus then proceeded to this several more time,inflicting serious damage on to giant Diving Moth ! Megaguiurs charged in again this time Megaguirus was ready to deliver the final blow and with that Megaguirus charged at Mothra...but before Megaguirus could reach Mothra to attack her...a Powerful Plasma-FireBall shot out of the ocean directly at Megaguirus,Megaguiurs saw it but did not have the time to avoid it as the Plasma-FireBell hit her directly,causing a powerful explosion which blew the Meganula Queen to pieces. Mothra watched as those burning pieces fell into the ocean water below and out the water erupted Gamera who was alive and well ! Mothra looked at Gamera and nodded at him thanking him for saving her,her people and her egg,Gamera responded with a nod of his own before flying away and Mothra returning to Infant Island !

* * *

 **21 years before the events of "Guardian of Enchancia"**

The City Okinawa was a very peaceful place where men,women and children lived a mostly happy and peaceful life. This city however was udder the protection of a very powerful and very ancient creature known as King Caesar. Whenever there would be trouble he would be awoken and called to protect this city no matter what. But this time there was threat unlike any other coming to the city Okinawa,this threat was known as Gyaos. There were five Gyaos flying directly at the city Okinawa with the intention on eating the populace of humans that were there !

...

All five Gyaos landed on the ground and proceeded to walk towards the city to devour the humans that were there. However that was far easier said than done,suddenly out of the cave...King Caesar bursted and roared at the Gyaos as he stepped in front of the five Gyaos and gave them a powerful roar to leave the city Okinawa alone ! But the Gyaos responded with roars of their own,and suddenly one of the Gyaos fired a Sonic Beam from it's mouth in an attempt to cut the great Shisa,which was a mistake. King Caesar stood his ground as the energy beam came at him,suddenly the Sonic Beam went streight into King Caesar's right eye much to the shock and surprise of the Gyaos,King Caesar then shot the same Sonic Beam out of his left eye directly at it's owner,the Gyaos had no time to react as it's Sonic Beam hit it and cut it in half ! The other Gyaos watched in shock as one of their kind fell in two pieces ! King Caesar roared at them another warning to leave,but the Gyaos were undetered as they all opened their wings and took to the sky,King Caesar narrowed his eyes as he was ready for anything the Gyaos were going to dish out ! Suddenly all four Gyaos shot their Sonic Beams from their mouths at King Caesar ! King Caesar used if great speed and agility to avoid and dodge several of the Sonic Beams before turning around and absorbing one into his eye,redirecting it and firing it back at the Gyaos,but he Vampire-like creatures dodged the attack. King Caesar narrowed his eyes knowing this was going to be far more difficult than he thought. But perhaps not...suddenly a Plasma-FireBall came out of nowhere and his one of the unsuspecting Gyaos,blowing it into many pieces ! This took everyone including King Caesar by surprise but all of them soon found the reason,as Gamera suddenly came out of nowhere and shot more FireBalls at the three remaining Gyaos,but all three Gyaos managed to dodge the FireBalls. Gamera like a rocket flew at them and knocked some of them out of the sky and send them crashing on the ground below. Before one of the Gyaos could get up,King Caesar quickly grabbed it and lifted it into the air with his arms before smashing it's back on his knee breaking the Gyaos's back. King Caesar noticed the other Gyaos getting up and quickly threw the Gyaos with the broken back at it,knocking both of them down !

Gamera was still battling the remaining Gyaos into the air ! The Gyaos fired several Sonic Beams from it's mouth,but Gamera dodged them before firing a Plasma-FireBall from his mouth at the Gyaos who was able to barely dodged it. But the Gyaos was taken by surprise when King Caesar suddenly jumped and grabbed the Gyaos by the tail and quickly smashed the vampiric monster on the ground ! Just as the Gyaos was getting up Gamera finished it off with a powerful Plasma-FireBall which blew the Gyaos into pieces ! Gamera and King Caesar turned their attention to one another,a moment of silence before Gamera approached King Caesar and extended his hand,King Caesar grabbed Gamera's hand,then the two began shaking hands on a job well done !

* * *

 **I'm very sorry for this very short chapter but I was kind of in a hurry at the moment ! I also apologize for any spelling errors, now please answer my questions**

 **Q1 Do you think Megaguirus more closely resembles a wasp or a hornet rather than a dragonfly ? Because she is a queen of a hive and dragonflies don't live in hives,she has two wings like a wasp and has a stinger.**

 **Q2 Who would win in a fight between King Kong and King Caesar ?**

 **Q3 Do you like Godzilla 2014 better than the Millenium Godzilla ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings everyone ! I just watched the movie "Shin Godzilla/Godzilla Resurgence" man was it AWESOME !? It was truly a Godzilla movie that is worth watching ! Some people may dislike it for the lack of other kaiju (though this is a reboot of the original Godzilla movie so it is pretty understandable why Godzilla was the only kaiju). Still not to spoil anything,this movie is highly recomended for people who are Godzilla fans or for people who like kaiju movies in general.  
**

 **Also be sure to check out my newest Godzilla/Disney crossover story called "Godzilla adventure through time" !**

 **And now it's time to continue on with our story and where we left off ! Also be sure to check out the previous chapter (Chapter 14) and review it as well.**

 **But now back to this story !**

* * *

After being 'rescued' from Anguiurs by the handsome Prince Edward ! Princes Edward has decided to marry Giselle to be his wife,however Edward's selfish stepmother Narissa had not intention of handing over the throne to Giselle and decides to get ride of her 'herself' . Desguising herself as an old woman she lures the Giselle to a magical and forcefully pushes her there ! Upon entering this new world Giselle meets and falls in love with Robert A cynical, New York City divorce attorney who does not believe in true love or happily-ever-after. After hearing about this Edward,Nathaniel and Giselle's friend chipmunk Pip enter the alternate dimension in search of her. But little does Prince Edward know Nathaniel was actually working for Narissa and is attempting to kill Giselle. After searching throughout the city, Edward finally locates Giselle at Robert's apartment. While Edward is eager to take Giselle home to Andalasia and marry, she insists that they should first go on a date to get to know each other, still conflicted about her feelings. Giselle promises to return to Andalasia after ending their date at the ball, which Robert and Nancy also attend. After numerous failed attempts,Queen Narissa decides to take manners in her own hands and enters the alternate dimension as well.

However little did they know another creature from another dimension also found it's way here...

At the tallest tower in New York there is a ball dance where everyone were dancing ! Robert and Giselle share a dance together as their bond grew ,but when the time came for Prince Edward and Giselle to leave,Giselle felt great sorrow for leaving Robert behind. However at that point Narissa once again disguised as an old lady manages to trick Giselle into eating a red apple which causes Giselle to fall asleep. Narissa tries to leave with Giselle but is stopped by Prince Edward,who brings Giselle back. Narissa attempts to cover this up,but Nathaniel, realizing Narissa was using him and never loved him, reveals her plot. Enraged Edward goes to awaken Giselle with a True-Love's kiss,Narissa attempts to stop him but Nathaniel stops her first with a sword. Edward attempts several time to to wake her but he was unable to. Edward then pleads Robert in doing so,and when he does so, Giselle slowly awakens as the crowd cheers. However the enraged Narissa breaks free and uses her powers to transform herself into a blue dragon,she attempts to attack Giselle but Robert intervenes causing her to take him as a hostage.

"Come along Giselle I don't want you to miss this ending !" The transformed Narissa said as she broke through the window and began to climb up while still holding Robert.

Taking the sword Giselle ran off and began to climb up after Narissa

"AHHHH,put me down ! You're is crazy" Robert yelled out

"No ! Spiteful and degdictive,very large but never crazy " Narissa said before yelping in pain and they both looked down to see that it was Giselle that stabbed Narissa's tail as she was determined to save her lover

"Giselle ?" Robert asked in surprise

"Oh my this,is a twist in our story,it's the brave little princess coming in to the rescue !" Narissa said in amusement before turning to Robert "I guess that make you the damsel in distresse,huh damsel ? Kepp up with me my dear,it's time to take our tale to new heights !"

With that she continued to climb up until she reached the very top of the building and roared !

"Narissa ! I'm not going to let you take him" Giselle said bravely and determined to save Robert

"We're coming to end of our story now" Narissa said as she swiped her tail Giselle,luckily Giselle was able to dodge it "Are you at the edge of you're seat Giselle ? How about this ? And they lived happily ever after !Well...adleast I did" She laughed

But just as everyone was was looking up in shock and horror...a very large shadow of a flying giant flying creature passed all of was the first to get a glimps of this as she looked around

Narissa's laugh was suddenly stopped by a much louder unknown roar !

"W-What ? What was that ?"Narissa asked in surprise

Just then..everyone's faces were filled with even more shock and horror as the source of the roar was finally revealed...it was a gigantic bat-like creature that dwarfed Narissa's dragon form completely ! In fact the dragon's whole body was barely longer than the creature's neck and head..this creature was in fact a Gyaos and it had it's eyed fixed on Narissa. The Gyaos flew closer and hovered near the top of the tower where Narissa was by flapping it's wings ! Then without warning the Gyaos lunged forward and bit down on Narissa's dragon body causing her to yell in pain and release Robert from her hand. Giselle threw her sword and it safely caught and saved Robert.

"No ! No ! This can't be !" Narissa yelled in shock and fear as the Gyaos forcefully pulls her out of the tower!

Giselle quickly raced up and is reunited with Robert,then they both look on in shock and horror at the Gyaos !

The Gyaos then flew off with Narissa still in it's jaws and landed on the top of a smaller building,the Gyaos dropped Narissa from it's jaws but just as Narissa was about to get up,the Gyaos suddenly pinned her body down with it's talons.

"No ! No ! This is suppose to be my story ! AAHHHHH" Narissa yelled out fear

Like a Hawk preying on a snake,The Gyaos began to tear and devour Narissa...alive ! Giselle along with Robert and everyone else just looked in complete and utter shock and horror as the Gyaos continued to devour the Blue the Gyaos gulped down what remained of Narissa's dragon tail like a Hawk devouring a snake whole ! However it was not fully satisfied with Narissa alone as the Gyaos turned it's attention to the rest of the heroes looking at them with hunger in it's eyes.

"Giselle get back inside !" Robert yelled out as he and Giselle began to slowly back away,but just at that moment with a flap from it's wings the Gyoas launched itself from the building and began flying toward Robert and Giselle...but before it could reach them however...an incredibly fast moving flying objects shot up between the Gyaos and the group,stopping the bat-like kaiju in mid air.

They all looked up in shock and surprise and the unknown flying objects was revealed...it was the mutant pterodon...it was...Rodan ! Rodan flew a few circles around some buildings before landing on smaller building ! The Mutant Pterosaur opened it's wings and roared at the Gyaos ! The Gyaos responded with a roar of it's own before firing it's Sonic Beam attempting to cut Rodan in half,but the much smarter and more experienced pterosaur flew up ward with a flap from his wings causing the Gyaos to miss.

The Gyaos roared and flew after Rodan ! Giselle along with everyone watched in amazement as the two flying kaiju engaged in brutal arial fight in the stormy night !

Having experience from the first Gyaos battle he had,Rodan easily dodged and avoided all of the Gyaos's Sonic Beams. Rodan then countered by firing his Uranium Beam from his beak,but the Gyaos was able to avoid it as well. Gyaos was chasing Rodan ! It fired several more Sonic Beams at Rodan,but Rodan used this to his advantage. Being more agile and much more menuverable than the Gyaos,Rodan dodged it's Sonic Beam and proceeded to fly upward ! Rodan was now above the vampiric monster and suddenly folded his wings causing him to plummet above the Gyaos,but Rodan's sharp talons were directly aiming at the Gyaos as he plummeted ! Suddenly Rodan rips off the Gyaos right wing with his talons before opening his own wings and flying upward leaving several gaping slash marks in the Gyaos' wing. With a gaping slash-mark holes in it's wing the Gyaos plummeted and crashed on the New York street below. Rodan then fired several Uranium Beams from his beak at ,the Gyaos roared in pain before finally being killed by Rodan ! Rodan roared in victory !

Everyone were left in astonishment and amazement by this as Rodan flew off !

"Thank you !" Giselle said out loud as she waved at the giant pterodon while her boyfriend Robert simply smiled.

* * *

 **Back at the main Disney dimension**

The battle has finally been won ! Godzilla,Gamera,Mothra Leo and Anguirus have finally vanquashed the King of Terror, King Ghidorah ! Godzilla and Gamera looked at one each other...before they both shook hands on a job well done ! Anguirus roared at Gamera and Godzilla giving his respect,approval and gratitude ! Mothra Leo chirped as he did the same.

With that each kaiju began to split up and they each began going in a different direction. Gamera then began going to where King Ghidorah's dome used to be and where Sofia and the others were waiting for him.

Sofia was truly happy and glad that Gamera along with his fellow allies have defeated the three-headed golden space hydra ! However her friends on the other hand were not sure how they feel about Sofia's enormous kaiju friend.

"Don't be scared." Sofia assured them"This is Gamera he's my newest friend and he's the one who saved us all !"

"Hi Gamera !" Oona said as she waved at the enormous turtle-like gave her a friendly smile in response

"Sofia,you didn't mention that you're friend was this big" Cora said still a bit frightened and unsure about Gamera

"Yeah,sorry about that" Sofia apologized "Now then let's get everyone back home" with that Gamera nodded as they both were ready to get everyone that King Ghidorah took back home !"

* * *

The ferocious arial battle between the Divine Moth Battra and the giant parasite the MUTO raged on,as Battra was captured and held by the MUTO's large forelimbs,the MUTO tried to bite Battra but Battra retaliated by suddenly headbutting the MUTO directly in it's beak-like jaw,causing the MUTO to raor in pain and force it in to releasing the Brother of Mothra ! Battra took advantage of this and quickly grabbed one of the MUTO's long hook-like forelimb with his six legs,then using is immense strength Battra spinned the MUTO around several times before releasing his grip and throwing the larger parasite off balance and causing it to crash into the ocean water below making an enormous splash ! Battra hovered above the ocean water knowing the MUTO is not finished,a indeed he was correct as the MUTO suddenly bursted out of the calm ocean water in furry and flew up at the enormous moth ! Battra quickly countered by dodging the charging MUTO and flying after him. Battra and the MUTO charged and smashed their heads against one another,both enduring the immense pain ! The parasite then countered by attempting to slash Battra with his hook-like forelimb but thanks to his smaller size Battra easily avoided the massive creature's attack ! Battra then retaliated by flying at the MUTO like a bullet and smashing his head into the MUTO's vulnerable belly causing the the flying creature to grunt in pain,Battra then using his great speed flew up and delivered another hit to the MUTO's chin causing him to nearly fall again but this time the MUTO was able to take to the air. Feeling overwhelmed by Battra the MUTO decides that the best option is retreat and with that the MUTO send to a full-on retreat from Battra as the Divine Moth roared in triumph !

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in Corona**

"Okay,can someone please explain to me what's going on here ?!" Eugene asked looking for some kind of answer

"I'm not sure" Rapunzel answered as the Baby Zilla was cuddling around her "I was just trying to get some paints and then I saw this little guy come through my window."

"I'm not sure if we can call him 'little'." Eugene muttered at the size of the new-born hatchling

"Well he is a baby." Rapunzel pointed out as she petted the Baby Zilla on his head,then they all heard footsteps and they turned to the window...only to see two more Baby Zillas come through the window

"How many more are there ?" Eugene asked as he went and looked out the window to see,but...to his shock and surprise he saw adleast 5 more of the hatchlings coming towards the castle "Ummmm...Rapunzel we might have a problem here."

Rapunzel looked out the window and she two was very shocked at the arrival of new hatchlings !

"We have to hide them !" Rapunzel exclaimed in desperation

"How ?" Eugene asked

At first Rapunzel was thinking,then she quickly thought of something ! Rapunzel took a mirror small mirror and used the sunlight to create a small reflection

"Heeeey,look at that !" Rapunzel said as she alerted the Baby Zillas to the small reflection,then much like cat chasing a laser pointer the Baby Zillas out of curiosity began chasing the small reflection of light around "Follow the light." Rapunzel said as she went out of the room with her mirror causing the Baby Zillas to follow her as she lead them to safer place where she can hide them

"This is gonna be a long day" Eugene muttered as he grabbed another mirror that was on the desk just as the other Baby Zillas climbed up and came through the window "Heeey look at that" Eugene did the same thing Rapunzel and like her the Baby Zillas began chasing the light !

Eventually and miraculously Eugene and Rapunzel were able to lead the Baby Zillas in the kitchen without any guards noticing also they were lucky that no one was in the kitchen either. At this point Rapunzel and Eugene stopped the illusion.

"Okay we got them out of you're room,but I don't think they can stay hidden in the castle forever." Eugene pointed out

"I know,this is just a temorarry hideout for them" Rapunzel said before turning to the Baby Zillas "Are you hungry ?"

The Baby Zillas simply squeaked in response.

"Um,I'll take that as a 'yes'." Rapunzel said as she began looking around "I wonder what they eat ."

"Hopefully not us" Eugene said

But however as she did so the curiosity of the hatchlings got the better of them as a they exited the kitchen

"What ! No,no,no !" Eugene yelled out as the Baby Zillas ran off through the door !

"What ?" Rapunzel turned around in surprise only to see the babies running off "We have to make sure no one sees them !"

"Got it !" Eugene said as they both split up in the castle to round up and prevent the Baby Zillas from being seen.

* * *

After returning everyone that had been captured by King Ghidorah home Gamera,Minimus and Sofia return to the kingdom Enchancia ! Sofia was now flying alongside with Gamera and Minimus thanks to her Amulet that blessed her with this ability !

Eventually they both reached Enchancia !

Gamera landed outside the castle in the water, while Sofia landed in front of the Castle's front door

...

Her Family everyone upon seeing her come home were very happy and relived to see Sofia returned sound and safe

"Sofia what were you thinking ?" Ronald asked a bit upset with Sofia "Going off like that ?"

"I'm sorry dad,I'm very very sorry but I just had to,King Ghidorah took all my friends and was gonna eat their life force if I didn't come !" Sofia explained to them much to their shock and surprise

"But still that was extremely dangerous Sofia ! "Miranda replied

"I know it was ! And I'm sorry...but I just couldn't leave my friends like that !" Sofia said

"Please Sofia, don't do that again." Amber pleaded

"Well,next time please tell us before you do something." Roland said

"Okay dad" Sofia said with that they all hugged together and went back inside the castle !

* * *

Meanwhile back at where Gamera,Godzilla,Mothra Leo and Anguirus defeated King Ghidorah...King Ghidorah despite his middle head missing was still very much alive,the mysterious being that was wearing the black cloak and with a hood that covered his unseen face and head came close to King Ghidorah. He came inches close to King Ghidorah and put a small device close to King Ghidorah...then an enormous portal opened below King Ghidorah,pulling the injured Sapce Hydra in it before closing and dissappearing.

The cloaked figure then pulled the other device out of his pocked

"I have brought you the Golden Hydra a.k.a King Ghidorah" The beign said

"Good...this may make our job far easier than we thought...but still...we need to eliminate the more powerful kaiju before we proceed any further...namely Godzilla and Gamera !"

" Understood..." With that the being put the device in his pocked and moved on.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter ! Hope you all enjoyed and stay tooned cause there's more to come ! I apologize for any spelling errors.**

 **Now for my Questions:**

 **Q1 How do you think the characters from you're "Monsters and Magic" novels: Elsa,Anna,Cinderella,Alice,Ariel,Tinkerbell and her Pixie friends,Rapunzel,Melody,Snow White,Kathrine,Aurora,Edgard,Malak,Azad,Odie,Radelle,Aubert,Magali,Skylar Truman,Tracy etc. would have reacted if they saw what was happening in The "** _ **Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack"**_ **universe ? How do you think they would have reacted upon seeing Godzilla being possessed and controlled by vengeful spirits and turned into** **a malicious entity that seeks to punish and destroy Japan for their past mistakes ?**

 **Q2 Do you think Anguirus and Jet Jaguar should have been in the Heisei era as well ?**

 **Q3 Which is you're favourite Godzilla movie from Millennium era ?**

 **Q4 What do you think would have happened if Harry from "Harry and the Hendersons" met King Kong (2005) ?**

 **Q5 Do you think Godzilla from the movie** **"** _ **Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack"**_ **was also sadistic ?**

 **Q6 Do you like Godzilla's heroic role in the movie "Godzilla (2014)" when Godzilla saved Ford twice and when the humans below cheered as Godzilla returned to the ocean ?**

 **Q7 Do you think that Godzilla 2014 avenged the deaths of Ford Brody's parents by killing the MUTOs ? Because the Male MUTO was the one who killed them.**

 **Those are all my questions,God bless and PEACE !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings everyone ! I just watched the newest Disney animated movie "Moana" and I must say this was one of the best Disney movies ever and Moana herself is the newest Disney Princess to be introduced ! Also there will be a Tangled Animated series in in 2017 along with the new King Kong movie called "Kong: Skull Island" and a Godzilla anime movie !**

 **Also check out my "Devinatart" I made many drawings with Godzilla,recently I made a drawing of a fusion between King Kong and Godzilla called "Kongzilla" on Devinatart !**

 **But now it's time to return to our story !**

* * *

 **20 years before the events of "Guardians of Enchancia"**

 _After several years of monster attacks and battles,a mysterious and ominous flying object came from the deepest parts of the Pacific Ocean. The object looked like a vaguely bullet-like pod, with a white undercarriage and blue fuselage. It soon flew into Tokyo and began it rampage by destroying the city. However it's rampage was halted when Godzilla suddenly out of nowhere fired his blue Radiation Beam from his mouth severaly damaging the ship ! The UFO scanned Godzilla and discovered his regenerator G1 cell making it perfect to absorb and adding it to it's pilot so it can conquer this world ! The Space Ship the proceeded to retaliate and suddenly blasted in the chest Godzilla with it's laser,smashing the mighty kaiju into a gigantic skyscraper,before that skyscraper came falling on top of Godzilla like a felling tree ! Pinning Godzilla down and knocking him unconscious !_

 _The Space ship then proceeded to extract some of the Alpha Predator's DNA,after doing so the alien withing the ship revealed itself in a strange octopus/mushroom-like form,after that it absorbed the DNA into it's being and began to adapt,transform into a creature known as Orga !_

 _Orga now was complete and ready to conquer,using his telepathic link to his ship,he summoned it before they both proceeded to wreck havoc across Tokyo,but it wasn't over...suddenly out of the rubble,Godzilla's Atomic Breath shot out hitting the Space Ship directly and destroying it completely ! Orga turned around to face the owner of the blast which was Godzilla himself. Godzilla and Orga charged at one another before colliding like gigantic sumo wrestlers !_

 _Godzilla bit Orga's left arm very hard with his powerful jaws,but Orga retaliated by blasting Godzilla in the chest with his left-shoulder canon sending Godzilla crashing through the city. Orga then charged at Godzilla and delivered a bite of his own to Godzilla's right arm causing him to roar in pain. But Orga's bite was different from Godzilla,as Orga started to absorb even more of Godzilla's DNA. Effectivly trying to become clone of Godzilla himself, Godzilla however was not litting that happen as he pulled his arm free from Orga's jaws. Orga grabbed Godzilla with his huge hands once again trying to bite him again but Godzilla retaliated by blasting part of Orga's shoulder with his Atomic Breath injuring him in the process. But thanks to absorbing Godzilla's Regeneration,Orga's wound quickly heal up._

 _Orga continues to have his hold on Godzilla, Orga's lower jaw began to split completely from his upper jaw then a large flower-like figure opened from within Orga's mouth ! Godzilla looks in shock as Orga was now attempting to swallow Godzilla whole in an attempt to become the perfect copy of Godzilla hismelf. But Godzilla was having none of that as he placed his leg on Orga's chest before pushing back and kicking Orga back with tromendous force sending Orga crashing in a building !_

 _Then a humanoid robot came flying and landed on a building,this robot was the creation of a brilliant scientist and his name was...Jet Jaguar !_

 _Not wasting any time Jet Jaguar flew directly into Orga's gigantic mouth ! Then without warning Jet Jaguar used his size-changing ability to grow to 100 meters tall while still withing Orga's body effectivly causing Orga to explode into pieces and Jet jaguar emerged from the destroyed body of Orga in triumph ! Godzilla used this to his advantage as he unleashes his Atomic Breath on Orga's remains completely incinerating what remained ll of his cells and what remained of Orga. The monster Orga was now dead !_

 _Godzilla looked at Jet Jaguar before nodding his head and giving Jet Jaguar his approval,while Jet Jaguar gave Godzilla a thumbs up in response !_

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Disney Universe**

Vert recently several offsprings of the kaiju Zilla had snuck in the Castle Corona and Rapunzel,Eugene and Pascal are now trying their hardest they can for the Baby Zillas not to be seen ! One of the Baby Zillas found himself in a royal room full of all kinds desserts. Another crawled out of a window before jumping into the sea to search for food underwater.

Rapunzel with Pascal was running through the castle checking every room she went search was quickly halted by two royald guards who stood in front of her

"Princess is something the matter ? You seem distressed"One guard asked worried about Rapunzel

"No,no everything's alright ! I assure you !" Rapunzel said happily as she and Pascal smiled trying to avoid suspesion,but at this point Rapunzel and Pascal saw two of the Baby Zillas running off behind the guards while one stopped to sniff the flowers on the vase nearby "As I said everything's alright ! Now how about you go over there." Rapunzel pointed behind her in an attempt to prevent them from seeing the Baby Zilla who still standing behind them

"Of course Princess Rapunzel." The guards said politely as they went past her

Rapunzel took a breath of relief before turning to the Baby Zilla

"Hey" She whispered to the Baby Zilla and gets his attention to her "Come on let's go" She called out as the Baby Zilla began to follow her as she proceeded to look for the other two Baby Zillas she saw running off.

...

Meanwhile Eugene had entered the room that was full of desserts and there he saw the Baby Zilla looking at and sniffing the desserts from pies to cakes,he then proceeded to eat one of the cakes,it was good but not quite his taste.

"Hey !" Eugene called out alerting the Baby Zilla to his presence "Let's get out of here before someoen sees you." Eugene said but before he could get the raptile out of there the door cracked out "Oh uh,hide" He said as the Baby Zilla went under the table,just then then the castle's maiden came. She was slightly surprised to see Eugene here.

"Ah,Prince Eugene,what are you doing here ?" She asked in confusion

"Ah nothing" Eugene said casually "just,hanging out and all."

"Well,alright then. Ah,I almost forgot to inform you about something"The maiden said

"Really ? About what ?" Eugene asked

"Well we had recently got a massage from Arendelle" The maiden continued " and they had informed us about two gigantic creatures battling in their kingdom and they said we should be on guard as well."

This took Eugene off guard,he,Rapunzel,Maximus and Pascal weren't the first ones to see giant creatures,this could prove more serious and more of a worry then thought.

"Hey did you took a bite out of that cake ?" The maiden asked as she noticed one of the cane which the Baby Zilla took a bite out of

"No-I mean Yes,yes ! I took a bite out of that cake to see how it was like." Eugene said trying to cover the Baby Zilla,in his head Eugene thought that this Baby Zilla was owing him one for that.

"Well alright then" The maiden said before leaving the room

Soon after she closed the door,Eugene looked under the table only to find that the Baby Zilla is missing ! He quickly got up and looked around before seeing the Baby Zilla's tail slipping in an open door,indicating that he had left the room.

"Not again" Eugene sighed before running off

* * *

 **Pixie Hollow**

The fairies of Pixie Hollow were trying to regain and save what was left from the MUTO's rampage !

"My Queen,our Pixie Dust is now desperately low ! It is unknown if we can sustain ourselves with such little Pixie Dust." A dust Keeper Talented fairy said to Queen Clarion

Queen Clarion looked extremely worried at this situation but she also wondered if the creature that did this would return for more.

"Perhaps we may be on an assistance" Twin voices called out startling most of the Pixie Fairies as they all looked up in shock and wonder to see a large butterfly fer larger than any butterfly they had ever seen and on it were the shobijin Lora and Moll. Fairy Mothra landed on the ground as Lora and Moll got off,in terms of size, one could easily tell that Lora and Moll were quite a bit taller than all of the Pixie Fairies including Queen Clarion herself.

"Who are you ?" Nyx asked instanly on guard

"Please" Lora raised her hand "We mean you no harm,we are here to help you."

"We are visitors from another world" Moll said much to the surprise of the other fairies

"From another world ?" Tinkerbell asked in extreme shock and surprise

"Yes I know it's hard to believe." Moll said

"You said you wanted to help us"Queen Clarion getting back to the point "Is this about the mysterious creatures that came ?"

"Yes,the creatures you saw are also from the world we come from." Lora said "A portal between our worlds has opened and now creatures from our world can enter yours"

The Pixie Fairies gasped in shock and horror at the idea of more of these creatures coming to their world and in Pixie Hollow.

"Is there a way to stop close this portal ?" Nyx asked

"Yes but it will take some time and effort in order to do so" Moll explained

"I see" Queen Clarion said calmly "We must recover what is left of the Pixie Dust,alert the winter fairies about this and be prepared should more creatures return."

"Wow what kind of moth is this ?" Fawn asked as she approached Fairy,due to being an animal fairy Fawn was very interested in Fairy

"That's Fairy Mothra" Moll said

"She is how we travel." Lora explained to the fairies

"Fairy ? That's a rather unique name for a butterfly" Fawn commented

"So you're not firies at all ?" Rosetta asked

"We are called fairies sometimes" Lora said

"But we are not true fairies." Moll said

"I can see why" Vidia said sarcastically as they lacked wings and were taller in height than the fairies of Pixie Hollow

* * *

 **Here's a small snaek peak of what's to come:**

 **Gamera was very injured with a large slash mark on his chest and in front of him stood Destroyah who had a sadistic grin on his face**

 **"Gamera..."Destroyah said with a demonic voice "I couldn't help but notice how much you care for that little human girl named Sofia"**

 **Gamera's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Destroyah said**

 **"It makes me wonder..." Destroyah sadistic grin grew "How much would pain you if I killed her..."**

 **"Don't you dare touch her" Gamera snapped in anger at Destroyah**

 **"Oh...I'm sure that she will have a very nice scream of despair" Destroyah said sadistically grinning "But don't worry...I'll make sure to make her scream before doing so..."**

* * *

 **For those who don't know Destroyah is going to have the same voice as Omega Shenron from "Dragon Ball GT" English dub**

 **Now for my questions:**  
 **Q1 If Kong (2005) met Cinderella and saw how badly her abusive stepmother and stepsisters were treating her,do you think he would stand up and protect her and bond with her like he did with Ann Darrow ?**

 **Q2 What do you think of the movie "Cinderella (2015)" ?**

 **Q3 Are you a fan of "Doctor Who" ?**

 **Q4 Do you agree with Ishiro Honda's quote,that the tragedy of monsters such as: Godzilla,Anguirus,Rodan etc. is that "they're born too tall,too strong and too heavy" ?**

 **Q5 Do you think that the MUTOs are the least evil kaiju in the Godzilla universe ? Because when compared to Destroyah or Spacegodzilla,they cared very deeply for one another and only wanted to start a family,however they DID show disregard for the destruction they caused and they did not care for anyone else but themselves and their brethren.**

 **Q6 Do you think that in the movie "Godzilla 2014", Godzilla was hunting the MUTOs not because he's a predator,but because he was seeking revenge ? Because Ishiro Serizawa said that "The MUTOs used Godzilla's species to lay their eggs in" and that possibly Godzilla's family may had been one of them.**

 **Q7 If Jet Jaguar was in the Heisei are and in "Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II" do you think he might have briefly turned against the humans and fight Mechagodzilla-II to save Godzilla,Rodan and Little Godzilla ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I deeply apogoize for the extremely long wait,I'm alos sorry for this short chapter ,I was currently unable to fully complete this chapter for my story because of the fact I have many things to do everyday,including making other crossover stories on Fanfic. I recently made a crossover story between Godzilla and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic called "Equestria:Resurgence", AND I am also working on another Disney crossover story ! I'll give you a trailer for the upcoming crossover story. But now to our story**

* * *

 **Toho/Daiei Universe**

 **19 years before the events of "Guardians of Enchancia"**

 _The Guardian of the Universe,Gamera had sensed a strange presence on a apperently deserted island,using his rocket-jets he flew into the the island before landing on the deserted beach. Gamera then began heading towards the jungle in order to find the unknown presence he had been feeling,but as he walked he could feel vibrations underneath him as if something was underground,and indeed someone was ! Suddenly several gigantic vines bursted from the ground around the surprised Gamera ! The vines wrapped up Gamera's arms and legs and his shell trying to restrain him ! Suddenly the earth beneath Gamera erupted like an active volcanoe and out emerged the planet monster, Biollante ! Biollante roared at Gamera as she used her vines to lift him into the air before smashing him on the ground,very hard, and throwing him into the distance,causing Gamera to crash through the earth. Biollante then launched many of her vines that had venus-flytrp-like mouths at Gamera,But Gamera quickly retracted his head,tail and limbs into his shell ! The mouths tried biting his shell but it was no use as Gamera's shell proved to be too though to pierce._

 _Gamera suddenly unleashes his rocked-jets from the holes in his shell and started to levitate and spin like around like a flying saucer before taking of into the sky. Gamera made a wide 'U' turn before coming back and delivering a powerful blow to Biollante's head making her roar in pain ! Gamera made another turn and came back hitting Biollante on the back of the head and knocking her down._

 _Gamera then landed on the ground as his head,tail and limbs emerged from his shell and roared at Biollante...but it was not over,as Biollante's vines suddenly shot at him and wrapped his neck,arms and legs to prevent him from retracting them into his shell as Biollante got up and narrowed he eyes at Gamera. Biollante then lifted the struggling Gamera up into the air with her vines and braught him closer to her gigantic crocodile-like mouth,before large quantities of radioactive corrosive sap from her large mouth at Gamera ! Gamera roared in pain as he the radioactive sap began eating through his vulnerbale areas. But Gamera quickly retaliated by unleashing several Fire-Balls from his mouth and incinerating Biollante's vines that were rapped around him thus freeing himself. Gamera then unleashes another FireBall at Biollante's chest making a burned hole in her chest and causing her to roar in pain,but to Gamera's surprise, her wound almost instantly healed ,Gamera concluded that she had a healing factor similar to Hedorah but this time Gamera had found a solution to this as he noticed something behind himself...it was a volcano ! Thinking of an idea Gamera charged up and turns around before unleashing a powerful Plasma-Fire Ball at the volcano causing a massive explosion but also causing a river of lava to erupt and slide down their way. Gamera was completely unharmed by the lava as it flowed around him harmlessly,but not to Biollante,being made of plants Biollante was highly vulnerable to the lava as it set her plant body on fire and caused her to roar in pain,Gamera used this to his advantage and fired another FireBall at Biollante seriously damaging her !_

 _Seeing how outmatched she was,Biollante decided that retreat was her best option for now,transforming into a cloud of spores,Biollante took of into the sky and completely left the island,while Gamera roared in triumph !_

* * *

 **Disney universe**

The King of the Monsters Godzilla was walking through a forest in the Disney universe aimlessly,he touched the scar on his chest and noticed his healing factor doing it's job,but it was not enough he needed something else...he needed to eat. Because radiation provided him with most of the energy he needs,Godzilla rarely needed to eat physical food,but because this realm had so little radiation he needed to feed more often than he did in his world. Being the omnivorous creature he was Godzilla had no problem consuming plants as well as animals. But luck seemed to be on his side as he spotted on a small hill cliff with a gigantic nest made of trees,on it was a promising source of food...eggs ! But they were not merely any eggs,each egg was about 10 meter wide. With the need to feed,Godzilla went to the nest. The cliff was about the same height as he was. Godzilla reached forward and took one of the eggs before putting the egg into his mouth,he immense bite easily cracks the shell of the egg as he swallows the crushed egg whole along with the shell itself,Godzilla greatly enjoyed the taste of these eggs as he reached and took another egg from the nest before devouring it as well. But as Godzilla to take another egg,the owner of the eggs have arrived,it was a Gyaos. The Gyaos was far from pleased upon seeing Godzilla devouring it's eggs like that.

The Gyaos screetched at the intruder before firing a Sonic Beam from it's mouth and at Godzilla shoulder. The beams did not do much damage to Godzilla ,thanks to his thick hide, but it did manage to annoy him and Godzilla on the other hand was not pleased to have his meal disturbed like that. Godzilla angrily roars at the Gyaos as his Maple-leaf shaped dorsal plates lightened up and he shot his Atomic Breath at the Gyaos,who quickly dodges the beam of radiation. The Gyaos then proceeded to make circles around Godzilla while at the same time firing it's sonic Beams at Godzilla. The Gyaos the flew behind Godzilla and attempted to attack him from behind...but as it did so Godzilla suddenly unleashes a powerful Nuclear Pulse from his body sending the Gyaos back and crashing on the ground. As the Gyaos tried to get up Godzilla grabbed it by the throat and picked it up,Godzilla then unleashes his Atomic Breath right at the Gyaos's head completely blowing it up,Godzilla dropped the headless Gyaos and proceeded to resume eating the eggs.

...

After some time Godzilla devoured every single egg in the nest,and they were indeed very satisfying. Godzilla would not need to eat for adleast 2 or 3 weeks. With his hunger in check Godzilla headed out to explore this new world.

* * *

 **Enchancia**

Sofia went to her tower where she met Gamera.

"Gamera you were awesome out there !" Sofia said with excitement

" _Yes,I know. Personally I don't enjoy fighting but I do it only when necessary"_ Gamera confirmed

Sofia then thought of something

"You know,back when we first met, I could have asked Vivian for her pet dragon Crackle to give you fire. Guess I forgot about that" Sofia giggled

" _It matters not"_ Gamera said

"Yeah" Sofia agreed "So Gamera,do you have any brothers or sisters ?"

" _I had,over 200 brothers._ " Gamera said

Sofia's jaw dropped in shock

"2-200 brothers ?" Sofia breathed in shock

 _"Yes,unfortunately they perished in the battle against the Gyaos,I am actually the youngest of my sibilings,despite the fact I am over 150 millions years old"_ Gamera explained

This left Sofia in an ever more shocked state

"You're that old ?! You're even older than Everburn !" Sofia breathed

" _I stopped aging once I reach adulthood._ " Gamera explained

"Wow,Gamera,I-I didn't know you had such a history" Sofia said amazed at Gamera's history

* * *

Meanwhile below the castle of Enchancie The Royal Wizard Cedric was very displeased

"Ugh,I tell Wormwood,ever since that turtle came here I became completely invisible to everyone" Cedric said at his pet raven as he circled around aimlessly "Everyone just admires that creature and they hope he would protect the Kingdom from giant monsters while it is me they should be hoping to for protectinon !"

But as he was doing so...a flash of brigh light suddenly appeared in the room,causing Cedric and Wormwood to cover their eyes,after the light dissappeared Cedric was staring at the mysterious cloaked figure with hood that covered it's face and head completely.

"W-Who are you ?" Cedric asked in amazement

"Who I am matters not,but what I want does..." The figure said with a very deep and dark voice

"And what is it that you need ? Some protection form the turtle as well ?" Cedric asked sarcatically

"No...my friend...it is you're help I desire..." The stranger replied

This took Cedric by surprise as he did not expect this kind of answer

"Well...um,this is a surprise" Cedric said proudly "And what is it that you need of my ?"

At this point the being pulled a device from his pocked,Cedric could see the unusual about this person,he had a three fingered inhuman hand and it appeared to be covered in some kind of armor. The being placed the device on the ground and it quickly opened a whole much to Cedric's amazement.

"Come, I shall explain everything on the way" The stranger said before going down the portal

Cedirc continued to stared down in amazement

"You think I should follow him,Woodworm" Cedric asked his pet,which the raven gave an 'don't know' expression "Well if it is something I am needed and not that turtle I will be more than happy to help !" With that Cedric leaped and and the portal closed.

* * *

 **It was a peaceful night on the ocean as the ship with The Princess of Avalor,Princess Elena, watched the full moon in with the star shining with a smile on her face**

 **...**

 **The ship stops at a mysterious island as she along with her body guard Gabe and several other men got off the ship**

 **"I just came to this Island and it already gives me the creeps" Elena shivered in fright**

 **...**

 **"We're not alone on this island,are we ?" Gabe asked with caution as he looked around the jungle**

 **...**

 **A man came and greeted the visitors**

 **"Hey,never thought I'd see visitors coming here" He seed cheerfully "We better get hiding,now"**

 **" Wait ! Why ?!" Naomi asked as she ran after him**

 **At this point the cheerful face dissappeared as the man turned to look at them with a serious look on his face**

 **"Cause it's feeding season."**

 **" Feeding season ? For who or what ?" Princess Isabelle asked in confusion**

 **The man looked at her before saying quietly "...Monsters."**

 **...**

 **The entire sky was suddenly covered with a massive swarm of flying Wyverns !**

 **...**

 **"This island is like a kingdom and it has a king." The man said as the royal family of Avalor followed him**

 **"A King ? Who ? " Princess Isabbele asked**

 **...**

 ** **Elena** **suddenly heard rustles and branches breaking and trees falling nearby...before** **looked up in shock and disbelief.****

 ** **...****

 ** **"...Kong..."****

 ** **...****

 ** **King Kong furiously beats his chest with his fists before letting out a monstrous roar !****

 ** **...****

 **"We have to get out of this island before the Wyverns begin their feeding !"**

 **"Not without Elena !"**

 ** **...****

 ** **" I'm not leaving without that ape ! What a great amount of money it would make!"****

 ** **...****

 ** **Kong holds Elena in one hand while holding a ferocious dinosaur with another.****

 ** **...****

 **The royal family heard an extremely loud roar !**

 **"What was that ?" Naomi asked with hint of fear**

 **"...that's the leader !"**

 **...**

 **A gigantic Wyvern suddenly appeared from the swarm of the smaller Wyverns**

 **...**

 **Isabelle saw Elena running to the opposite direction**

 **"Wait ! Elena where are you going !?" Isabelle called out**

 **Elena stopped and looked back at her younger sister before saying...**

 **"To save Kong..."**

 **...**

 **Kong stood up and roared while beating his chest before going down on all fours and charging at the gigantic Wyvern who flew directly at Kong ! The two gigantic bests then clashed with one another !**

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it,it's a crossover between Elena of Avalor and King Kong ! The story will be called " Elena's Journey to Skull Island".I alos apologize for any spelling errors.**

 **Now for my questions:**

 **Q1 Are you looking forward to watching the animated Tangled series coming up this year on March 10 (the same day when ''Kong:Skull Island'' will be released) ?**

 **Q2 What do you think of "TheWabbajackX's'' crossover story between Godzilla 2014 and the Avengers ?**

 **Q3 Have you noticed some similarities between Hexxus from "Ferngully" and Hedorah ?**

 **Q4 Who would win a battle between the giant turtle kaijus: Gamera vs Kamoebas ?**

 **Q5 Who would win in this team-up battle: Rodan and Gamera vs Gigan and Gyaos ?**

 **Q6 Who is you're favourite Godzilla movie from the Showa era ?**

 **Q7 What do you think of my Disney Princess and kaiju bond/team up ?:**

 **Anna and Elsa (Frozen) with Godzilla**

 **Ariel (The Little Mermaid) with Titanosaurus**

 **Cinderella (Cinderella) with Rodan**

 **Belle (Beauty and the Beast) with Anguirus**

 **Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty) with King Caesar**

 **Rapunzel (Tangled) with Zilla Junior**

 **Snow White (Snow White) with Mothra**

 **Merida (Brave) with Sanda & Gaira**

 **Jasmine (Alladin) with Gamera**

 **Mulan (Mulan) with Jet Jaguar**

 **Tiana (Princess and the Frog) with Baragon**

 **Sofia (Sofia the First) with Godzilla Junior**

 **Elena (Elena of Avalor) with King Kong**


End file.
